Kill La Frat
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Ryuko wants to join a frat and will do anything to get in. Hilarity ensues. Current Chapter: The frat celebrates Valentine's Day and things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

Kill la College-Chapter One: Are you Ready for This?

It was hot muggy afternoon in September and the school year had barely started. Students were milling around campus, trying to get things done before it turned dark at eight. A particularly large group of students was making their way past the academic buildings, the dorms and the plaza on their journey to the street that housed the Honnouji fraternity. Freshmen, Ryuko and Mako, followed the crowd of young adults across the campus towards the legendary fraternity house. All of them had heard the wild tales of this frat; how they threw the best parties, gave boatloads of money to its members, and that those members had sway over faculty staff, meaning they basically could run this school; their word was law. College students of all ages were eager to become part of their ranks, but the process to get in was hard. Losers of the process told stories of horror of what had happened to them because they failed, yet this just caused more students to want to join. After all, what was a little pain in order to gain such riches?

Ryuko didn't hesitate to join the applicants. She wanted to live life and Honnouji could do just that for her. As for Mako, well Ryuko had forced her to do it. And by some miracle they had both been selected from the applicant pool. And now here they were, barely situated to the campus and already aiming for the highest frat. They both walked behind the crowd as the students in front of them were excitability chatting with one another, hypothesizing about what sorts of events they would get to partake in.

"I bet they'll make us fight lions," came a lanky boy's voice. His fat friend to the left responded, "Nah it'll be a fight between man and shark. Everyone knows that's way more challenging."

"Sharks, really?" scoffed the brown haired boy to the right of them. "They've got a lot of money so obviously, it'll be like lasers and shit."

"Nobody would spend money on that," responded the lanky boy.

"As if lions make more sense," the brown haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Well I say why not all three. Fighting sharks and lions, which have lasers on them. Now that would be cool!" the fat friend suggested to which his two friends groaned. "Shut up your so stupid," the brown haired boy muttered out.

 _No, you're all stupid_ , Ryuko thought to herself. _A school can't legally do that and not get in trouble, but then again it is Honnouji they are talking about. They probably own the school._ Ryuko couldn't be too sure. She had heard a lot of rumors, and as rumors go rarely any could be trusted. Take the ones they had spread about her in middle school, for example. They said she was the one responsible for bringing a plague of rats to the school, but really it was the science teachers fault for getting her interested in how fast rats breed in the right conditions. And it was the lab assistants fault for not locking the lab up at night. If he had Ryuko wouldn't have been able to sneak in, take some rats and breed them in the school basement. And if the janitor hadn't discovered them and panicked scaring the rodents, then they wouldn't have run away into classrooms full of kids, causing a full scale panic. Really it was only partially Ryuko's fault. She was just trying to learn about biology in an interesting way.

That's why Ryuko didn't know how much of the rumors about the members of this frat house she could trust. She had heard that they were the cream of the crop; merciless fighting machines with the verbal wit to match their death bringing hands. And that the leader especially was ferocious, tearing her victim's limb from limb in her secret chamber of torture- when she wasn't too busy being a party girl. That the members could get away with anything because the leader was the college president's daughter.

"Oh no, Ryuko, what will we do if sharks and lions with lasers attack us?" Mako's fretting broke Ryuko out of her thoughts and she watched as her friend put her hands to her face in her best Scream impersonation.

"Mako, don't listen to those idiots. They'll probably just make us drink some beer, and do some stupid dares at the frat." Ryuko reassured her friend who was gnawing on the front of her shirt in worry now. Surely the rumors of having to kill your best friend as a challenge were just fabricated, just like the other stupid scenarios these three idiots in front of them were coming up with now.

"But it's the biggest and most notorious frat on campus! I don't wanna fail. I heard for people who try the initiation and fail the rest of their college career is over. That the frat members will hunt you down!" Mako let out an agonized groan and grabbed her head in her hands and shook it violently.

"Mako sheesh stop stressing out. I'll be there to help you out, you can count on me." Ryuko patted her friend on her head, ruffling up her coconut haircut. Mako was fun to be around but she stressed over the weirdest things. Sure, it would be great to get into the frat, it was after all the most popular one on campus as they had outrageous amounts of money to throw at parties and other social events, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. She'd just join another one. She had heard Nudist Beach was a good one, although that it made members walk around naked during the meetings.

"But what if I cause you to not get accepted, I would feel so bad!" Mako said and Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Mako seriously, you can get a full night of sleep before an entrance test but you freak out over this. We'll be fine."

"But what about how they beat you up after you fail?" Mako pouted and Ryuko stopped walking, pulling on Mako's arm to do the same.

"Just a rumor."

"What about how they put you into eternal sleep if you yawn in front of them."

"Utterly impossible."

"What about the giant dog they send after you, so that it can take giant shits that you'll end up not seeing and stepping in?" Mako's voice rose in pitch after every question and she covered her mouth in horror. Ryuko tried to stifle a laugh at the last statement. "Mako, that's stupid. Where did you hear that from?"

"The girl behind me in Math class." Ryuko pulled Mako's hands away from her mouth and looked her friend in the eye. "Mako I'm pretty sure these are just stories people tell because their jealous that they didn't get picked from the applicant pool, and you did." A little bit of Mako's uncertainty seemed to drift away at this comment.

"But what about the giant dogs doodoo? I really don't wanna get any on my new shoes…"

Ryuko sighed. Really Mako was like a little child sometimes and Ryuko would've confused her for one, had it not been for her chest size. "I'll just beat the giant dog up. And anyone else that tries to hurt us, okay? So don't worry. We got this."

Mako looked at Ryuko and then nodded her head before fist pumping. "You're right, Ryuko. As always, you're right. I'll put my best hand forward from now on."

"You mean foot."

"Yea that too."

Ryuko shook her head in exasperation. "Come one let's catch up with the others." The two girls ran to find the crowd, which had proceeded to make its way down three blocks while they had their chat. The two girls were out of breath by the time they caught up, the crowd having finally reached its destination.

They had arrived in front of a gorgeous white house- no mansion would be the more appropriate term- and Ryuko craned over the heads of the students in front of her to see what was going on but she was too short. And being in the back of the crowd didn't help.

"Hey Mako, can you see?" Ryuko asked and turned around to see Mako wrapped around a tall guys head. "Yea I can, you should come up here too Ryuko."

"Mako get down from there," Ryuko scolded and the smaller girl shimmied down much to the relief of the guy whose face she had clung onto.

The students milled around outside of the house, shifting from foot to foot. Their voices had lowered as they mumbled now nervously amongst themselves. Ryuko had to admit she was feeling a bit nervous but also excited. She liked doing crazy and dangerous things. Ever since she was a little girl, she would always get into fights with others because of the simple fact that she was bored or tired of adhering to society's rules. She fought against people who she knew she had terrible odds against. Like a three hundred pound man, or a criminal fresh out of a robbery. She'd lose some, but it didn't matter. The trill of the possibility of outsmarting her opponents always incited her, and she'd picked up a couple of martial arts belts along the way: mixed martial arts, judo, kung-Fu, Tai Kwando and she'd dabbled in a few others. In fact for this initiation she wouldn't mind if they had lions.

Ryuko scuffed her ratty white sneakers against the well manicured grass of the giant lawn in front of the frat house. Seriously, this house was crazy pretty, all decked out in white and blue trim with roman arches over the doorway. Obviously the rumors about the frat having money were true if the status of the house said anything. Ryuko could see the lights were on inside but was nobody coming to open the door? The frat knew that this was the night of initiation ceremonies, unless this was the first test.

One of the students in the front, losing patience, was about to go knock on the door when it opened revealing an old butler inside. "You must be the applicants. Please come in," He moved aside to the let the students enter. Ryuko and Mako were the last ones in, and once they entered the mansion their jaws dropped.

Plush blue carpet led the way down the hall into a giant room with a high ceiling. There were two grand staircases there, connected to their respective pair of closed doors, that came from the left and right sides of the second floor of this room. There was another staircase in the middle of the room which led to a bigger pair of closed doors that seemed to be inlaid with gold. The whole room was decorated in blue; a blue couch was situated in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it, both facing the fireplace against the wall that Ryuko stood next to. Ryuko let her neck crane upwards to glance at the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling right above the coffee table. It alone looked to be the most expensive item in the room, with white gold and clear crystals on it, an item worth more than a year of college tuition. _It probably weighs more than a fucking elephant,_ Ryuko let out a low whistle as she caught her reflection in it. A sloppily dressed girl with unruly hair stared back at her wide eyed; her low matenience appearance seemed out of place amongst the grand décor of this room and she swallowed nervously.

The students were all murmuring in astonishment at the riches of this house as they walked around and looked at the stuff. One of the students approached the other end of the room which had an archway that lead to the rest of the house, but it was too dark to see past it.

"Please stay in one spot, everyone" the butler reappeared and everyone jolted out of their exploration to glance at him. "The frat members will be here soon." With that he left. 

"Mako pick your jaw up from the floor," Ryuko reprimanded as she wiped some drool from Mako's open mouth with her sleeve.

"But it's so pretty, if only we could live in a house like this," Mako sighed wistfully. Ryuko felt a stab of sadness and jealously. Mako and her had come from a very poor family. They weren't actually sisters, as they had adopted Ryuko after her father died and she was left alone, but they got along great. However, the Mankanshoku's were very poor and this was the one time it worked to their advantage. The university they were at now, Revoc's University, would cover the girl's tuition costs full ride because of how ridiculously poor they were.

Being poor was also part of the reason Ryuko wanted to join this frat; because all of the members got personal allowances that they could spend on anything, and Ryuko had planned on sending it back to her family after she graduated so that she could pay them back for raising her.

The lights in the room dimmed into complete darkness and the students let out surprised gasps. "oo I sure hope this isn't like in the scary films where stuff pops out at you," Mako squealed next to Ryuko's ear before grabbing onto her.

A spotlight appeared on the staircase to the left of Ryuko, illuminating a blue haired boy who had not been there seconds ago. He was wearing a gray uniform complete with white fringe and three stars that glimmered in the light. The high collar around his mouth parted as he spoke.

"Greetings, students of Revoc's University. Today you have gathered here in the frat house of Lady Satsuki in order to partake in the long and rigorous initiation ritual that will grant you access to this house and all its benefits. You are the lucky fifty we have selected from the applicant pool of over five hundred students based on your skills, personality and academics. But just because you have made it in does not mean you will stay in. According to my calculations," at this he whipped out his phone and pushed up his glasses, "less than fifty percent of you will make it past the first round." There were shocked looks exchanged amongst the students.

"Hell no," came an indignant cry from the crowd. One student, sporting a bad haircut, was revealed as the crowd parted around him to give him more space to speak. "Who are you to tell us who'll make it and who won't, nerd. I'm Takaharu, and I don't let anyone dictate my future."

"I'm surprised dictate is in your repertoire of words, Mr. Takaharu."

"Well then, you clearly don't know me, four eyes." Takaharu snarled.

"Oh, I am quite familiar with _you_ ," the blue haired boys cool voice gained a dangerous edge, "and _your internet history_."

"Huh?" Takaharu asked, more in confusion than in need for repetition.

"That's right, user 223Take-a-dic-to-ate. I see you frequent websites such as , and ." The students in the crowd started laughing at this and Takaharu looked at them in horror, sweat visible on his face. "That's not true!" he screamed at them whipping his head back and forth in shock before letting his gaze fall on the boy in the staircase. "You liar! You snoop! You four eyed, good for nothing freak!" The blue haired boy just pushed up his glasses at the insults, hiding his smirk behind his collar. "I'll come up there and knock you right off of your pedestal!" Takaharu roared readying his fists before a loud voice drew the crowd's attention to the staircase on the right side of the room.

"How dare you disrespect one of the house!" a light was focused on a giant man, who stood with his back straight, hands behind it, on top of the stairs that were on the right side of the room. He was tanned with blonde hair and he too was clad in a gray outfit but his had three stars and huge shoulder spikes.

"Speak out of turn or interrupt us one more time and you'll be faced with something much worse than just having your internet history read in public." The man glared at Takaharu whose show of bravery had disappeared along with his dignity. The poor redhead was shaking in his boots. Message sent, the man let his gaze encompass the whole crowd. "Now before my colleague was so rudely interrupted, we were going to tell you about the stages of the process. And yes, most of you will not pass, and yes we do dictate your future." At this the giant man leaned towards the crowd causing the students closest to his staircase to stumble back. "You best believe that," he rumbled before straightening up.

"There are five stages, each meant to test different aspects of your skills in order to assess what you are capable of. You will be observed the whole time, so everything will be taken into account." The giant glared at the crowd as if daring them to speak out of turn again. When only silence greeted him he continued. "The benefits of joining this frat will be discussed in detail later, but to keep you motivated take into account that members have a personal allowance of more than three thousand a month."

Ryuko couldn't believe her ears. That much a month? Hell, she doubted the Mankanshoku's made that much in half a year. Mako who was still holding onto Ryuko's arm shook it. "Ryuko did ya here?" she asked dollar signs flashing in her eyes.

"Yea I did," Ryuko managed to croak out. She definitely needed to join this group. Now.

"Continuing onto the competition," at this the crowd turned to the fireplace where a pink haired small girl was sitting on top of it, one leg crossed over the next. She was wearing a gray dress complete with the three stars and a marching band hat that had a dead monkey skull on it. "For the first round you will be split up into ten groups of five, since there are fifty of you. You have already been preselected into the groups in order to make them as balanced as possible so that one will not have an advantage over another thereby eliminating the chance for you to claim that the trail was unfair. There is a sheet with items on it that you will use to complete this task," the girl pulled out a sheet from her pocket and held it out although it was hard to make out the writing with the spotlight on her directly. "The first round-"

"-is a scavenger hunt." This time a voice came from the bottom of the main staircase in the room. Sitting on the bottom step sprawled out and hands in the pocket of his gray uniform was a green haired boy with a smirk on his face. The spotlight glinted off of his teeth, and the spikes on his belt and he barely flinched as the pink haired girl yelled at him.

"Damn it you stupid monkey, you didn't let me finish."

The green haired boy stood up as the spotlight on the pink haired girl faded and shrugged, "you were taking too long. Anyways as I was saying the first round is a scavenger hunt. The objective is to get as many things done on it in five hours. Now this is not your typical scavenger hunt. There are fifty phrases on the list and it is up to you to come up with a meaning for them. And make sure the results are insane." Ryuko was a bit confused as to why they would do a hunt like this, but she got the gist of it. Basically, it was up to them to come up with the meaning of the phrase and then do it in the craziest way possible. She liked this.

"And if you don't understand the challenge, then you don't deserve to be here." The green haired boy smiled clapping his hands. "Now let's get this thing started shall we?" He held up a thick stack of papers in his hand. "On this paper is the list of groups as well as the items. There are fifty items on the list, get as many done as you can. If you come back to the house late, you are automatically disqualified." With that he threw the papers in the air. His spotlight went out and Ryuko heard the rustle of paper before all the lights returned in the house and she saw the pages coming down. The students made a mad grab for the papers before reading them and starting to form groups. Ryuko looked at her paper and let out a breath of relief. She and Mako were together.

"Alright, Ryuko! We're on the same team" Mako cheered.

"Hey I'm on your team" announced the lanky boy that Ryuko had seen from before.

 _Oh great not him_ , Ryuko mentally rolled her eyes. "Us too," came the voice of a guy and girl in unison. "We're the Norman twins," they said together. "I'm Kate," the girl said and then gestured at her brother "I'm Kent."

"And I'm Mako," Mako announced jumping up in joy before shaking the new team members hands. "I'm Devin," mumbled the lanky boy suddenly embarrassed by Mako shaking his hand.

"And what about you?" asked the twins as they turned to Ryuko.

"Are you gonna do that shit all the time?" Ryuko asked feeling creeped out and annoyed by them already.

"Do what?" they asked confused.

Ryuko wanted to facepalm herself. "Nothing, just nothing. My name's Ryuko."

"Alright we have the best super-duper team cause Ryuko's on it!" Mako exclaimed as she ran around the group in circles.

"Mako stop it." Ryuko grabbed Mako by the head, lifted her of the floor with one hand and then set her down next to her.

"Students," the old butler's voice rang out amongst the din of the crowd. "The clock is about to start so I suggest you all get ready to start. Each of you will leave in intervals of ten minutes so as not to cause a commotion. These stopwatches," he held up some yellow plastic stop watches before tossing them to the groups. Ryuko caught her's and looked at it. Her's said 5:00:00. "These are timed to count down how much time you have left remaining. You have to get here before it reaches zero. Now the first group to go is group A. Off you go," the butler made a shoo motion with his hand and the five students that were part of group A bolted out the door.

Ryuko felt sweat gather on her palms. So the real big deal was about to start. She clutched her stop watch and turned to appraise Mako, who was now calmly staring at her own device. Ryuko looked back at her's as the seconds digitally glared back at her. Was she ready for this? Only time would tell. Literally.

Ryuko snorted at her own joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Kill La College: Chapter Two: The Hunt Begins 

Ryuko's team had been the second to go and much to her chagrin they mostly insisted on using the first half hour to plan out what items they would do first. Ryuko, not much for planning but acting was extremely pissed off by this. Every minute they spent mapping out stuff, was a minute that could cost them their victory. In the end they decided they would split up and do the items on the list that was designated for them and meet back here an half hour before to go over what they had done.

Ryuko had volunteered to do some of the craziest things on the list because she didn't mind-also she doubted that Devin or the two pain in the ass twins would be able to do it. So that was how she found herself in front of the president's house. She had knocked almost all the dangerous ones of the list and was taking a mini break by doing an easier one. The house was only a ten minute walk off campus, and it was extravagant to say the least. It took up a whole block and was decked out in white and blue. If the head of the frat was the president's daughter then there was proof in their architectural tastes.

Ryuko crouched down in the bushes separating the house and the street. She parted the branches and peered at the house for a better view. There were lights on in the place meaning someone was up. She checked her watch. They had started the initiation at eight, and the actual game at nine, but she had already done six items off of her list. This meant she had been running back and forth on campus for three hours already. She had time to knock this dare off of her list and then do one more. The item on the list said **underwear fit for the best** , and this could only mean they wanted the president's underwear. Steeling herself Ryuko slide out from the bushes and padded up the front lawn, staying as close to the shadows cast by the many trees as possible. She made it to a drain pipe and making sure it was secure, began her ascent. She nimbly made it to the top and then dropped onto the roof of the second floor. She had to be careful here or else she could fall, since the roof was slanted. Clinging onto the tiles with one hand and holding out her other hand for balance, she made her way gingerly across the roof. She had to find an open window, or make one for herself. She walked for a while, checking each window as she passed. None of them seemed to be bedrooms, all she saw was libraries. And the windows were locked up tight. She didn't want to bust one open if she could avoid it, it could draw unwanted attention. Ryuko had made her way across the whole front of the house and was just about to look into the last window when she saw someone inside. Not expecting to see someone in the room, she gasped loudly and promptly slipped. Her hands went in the air as her feet betrayed her and she let out a little squeak.

She managed to grab onto the drain pipe just as the majority of her body slide of the roof. Her fingers gripped the metal hard and she could hear it groan under her weight. The sound of a sliding window was heard and Ryuko looked up to see an attractive older woman with gray hair and reading glasses look out the window. _Please don't look down,_ Ryuko fretted, biting her lip hard as her fingers started cramping up from holding her weight. Frowning and hearing nothing but silence the older woman slowly pulled her head back in. Ryuko muttered a silent, _thank god_ , under her breath before starting on the process of lifting herself back up onto the roof, which was easier said than done. After a couple minutes of swearing silently and trying to get her left leg up onto the roof to gain leverage only to have it fall back down multiple times, she eventually made it up, promising to herself to lay off the burgers. Carefully balancing on the roof now, and sweating profusely, she peered in through the open window as she laid flat on her belly. The woman was no longer in the room and Ryuko pulled the window up higher before letting her feet hit the carpeted floor. The room looked to be a study and Ryuko was sure she wouldn't find the president's underwear here. She cautiously peered out the open door and into the hallway. The hallway was wide and carpeted in blue, with huge tapestries hanging off the walls. Doors lined every side and at the far right end Ryuko could spot the president at the top of the stairs. She was talking to someone on the phone as she descended, "Isshin, I told you it would be done, when it got done." Once Ryuko could no longer hear her voice she lunged towards the nearest door.

She opened it, flicked on the lights, only to see more book cases stare back at her. She tried this about three more times, to only be greeted by more libraries, her impatience growing. Where was the damn bedroom? Did the school president sleep on piles of books? At last she tried the door at the very end of the hallway and was rewarded to a huge bedroom with a canopy bed. _Jackpot_ , she smirked and began rifling through all the drawers, at last finding the underwear drawer. _Wow, so the president is this kind of woman_ , Ryuko thought lifting up a pair of crouch-less panties. Stuffing them into her pocket she pulled open the door and froze. At the end of the hallway the president was approaching this room with a man by her side.

 _Shit_! Ryuko did the only thing possible and hide under the bed. She hadn't been expecting the president to finish her phone call so quickly, or had Ryuko simply taken long to look for the underwear? She prayed they wouldn't come in here, but her prayers must have been misheard because sure enough they walked right into this room.

"Let's get started shall we," the gruff voice of the man was heard as a soft rustling indicated that he was taking off his coat. Then there was a click which Ryuko knew only indicated his belt was coming off next.

 _Please no! Please don't let what I'm thinking is happening, be happening_! Ryuko protested biting down hard on her finger.

"Oh Isshin, so direct and to the point," the president cooed.

"Don't act like you are surprised by that. You should be used to it by now Ragyo." The man muttered. "Now show me it, show me it all."

"My pleasure," the bed shifted as Ragyo sat down on it, her feet hanging from the side mere inches from Ryuko's face. Ryuko didn't dare breathe for fear the president would somehow feel it. The school president's fingers slide up next to her heels and she slide them off. "Let me just get more comfortable," Her legs disappeared as she readjusted onto the bed. Isshin's shoes came into Ryuko's line of sight before he too took them off and settled onto the bed.

"Did you bring it?" Ragyo asked and Isshin laughed. "Of course I did. I'm always prepared."

Ryuko began sweating bullets. Holy shit, she did not need this right now. She had to get out of this fast, but what could she do?

There was more rustling on top. "Be careful, I don't want you ripping anything," Ragyo warned, as Ryuko held back a gag and there was shifting on the bed. Then a long silence.

"Maybe if I put that there..." Isshin trailed off. _That's it_! Ryuko screamed internally. She couldn't take it anymore! In a desperate bid to escape she pulled the underwear around her head hiding her identity, and hoping they were washed, rolled out from under the bed. Standing up tall, her face burning under the garment, and pointing a finger at the two she announced, "I am a ghost from the future and I am here to- err- warn you to, uh, stop doing what you are or else you'll regret it." Ragyo and Isshin both froze in what they were doing and looked at Ryuko with surprise and confusion.

"Stop doing finances?" Ragyo asked, her pen frozen in her one hand and the other clutching a bunch of papers. Isshin was also holding up papers, with more spread around them on the bed.

"Uh, erm, gotta go!" Ryuko bolted out of there even as the two cried out after her to stop. Ryuko didn't stop running until she made it back to campus, where she finally slowed down and grabbed onto her knees breathing hard. She had forgotten that the underwear was still on her face, when a passing by student pointed at her and laughed.

"Suck it!" she exclaimed pulling off the garment and flipping him the bird. Then she trudged off towards the plaza where she had to meet up with her team. That mission had cost her an hour alone and she had to meet up with the others now. Grumbling, she jogged over, her cheeks still red from her recent embarrasment.

She got there before everyone else and waited under a street lamp for them to show up.

Mako had finished five of her tasks and was left with two more hours before she had to head back, but she didn't know which task to do next.

The word **take a dump** on her list stood out to her, but what could it stand for? Did she have to dump something, and what exactly, how much of it and when and where and how? She shook her head in confusion and took a bite of her last croquette. They were like a super food and she and Ryuko practically lived off of them. They gave her a lot of energy and helped her concentrate.

"I got it!" Mako announced jumping up and shaking her own head in approval at her genius. "They want me to take a dump truck but the last word got cut off." Pocketing the list she turned to her trusty rickety bike and hopped on. "Time to steal one," she zoomed off towards a construction site.

Devin swallowed hard before shattering the glass trophy case in the gym. The noise it caused was amplified in the giant empty space and he looked around, scared that someone would come. But when no one appeared from the shadows he quickly set to work on putting the biggest trophy in the bag. His zipped his bag up and then shouldered it, the trophy sticking out because it was too big. His prompt had been **your crime deserves an award**. And this just made sense, stealing was a crime and here he was stealing a trophy for it.

He left the gym, the cool air slapping his sweaty face and his heart hammering in his chest uncomfortably. All he had to do was get the trophy to the plaza, and then it would all be over. He still had an hour to go but he didn't know if he could do it anymore. He was too freaked out by what he had done. Maybe this initiation just wasn't for him. He could sure talk big on the internet and his gaming skills were fearsome, but he just couldn't recreate it in real life.

He was about two blocks from the meeting place when someone whistled at him. He turned to see the five members of one of the teams following behind him, he hadn't even seen when they started following him.

"That's a big trophy you're carrying there. Looks like you could use some helping lightening the load." One of them said, deep shadows covering all of their faces. Devin swallowed hard and turned away, walking faster, the trophy bumping against his back.

"I said you could use some help," footsteps speed up and a rough hand grabbed Devin on the shoulder before turning him around. Devin looked up with frightened eyes. "You're not allowed to hurt another group-" was all that Devin could manage before a fist connected with his jaw. Devin went down hard and stayed down, as all the boys ganged up on him. Fists and kicks came in a flurry before finally they relented and pulled the bag away from him.

"Our crime deserves an award," snickered one of the boys before they all left, laughing and joking with one another.

Devin whimpered before standing up, his body unsteady. He felt a trickle of warmth on his face and wiped away the blood dripping down his nose.

When he made it to the meeting Ryuko looked at him in horror. "What happened?" she demanded.

This campus had a lot of frivolous things, and one of them was the fully operational mini propeller plane on campus. It was locked up in a hanger, but having worked there last year, as a janitor, Kent knew how to get in. He snuck into the hangar, past the fake cameras and jumped into the bright orange plane. _It couldn't be too hard to fly this thing right_? He thought as he randomly pressed buttons. After all, he had spent the past ten minutes looking up how to fly this on google. The plane began to thrum under him as he finally flipped the right switch, the engines turning. He tugged on his seat belt and held onto the wheel as the plane slowly inched forward. At this speed he would never take off. Flipping another switch he was instantly pushed back to his seat as more power thrummed in the machine and he zoomed towards the exit. The plane's wheels left the ground and he was up and air bound the air whistling in his face. This was so cool! He wasn't too high off the ground but just high enough to breeze over the rooftops of the academic buildings with a wild laugh. It was night now and the lampposts on campus lit up the school making it look whimsical from up here. He zoomed around a bit longer, enjoying the view and the feel of the air before he remembered he had a task to do. One of the items on his list was, **Santa came early this year**. Reaching into his knapsack he pulled out the first of his presents, a jimmyhat. After all, these were college students he had to give presents to. As he flew over a bunch of students heading towards the dorms, he yelled out, "Merry Christmas!" and then dropped them. But the wind was too strong and they completely missed the students, instead ending up on a driving cars window. The car swerved into some bushes were it stayed unmoving.

"Whoops," Kent shrugged and pulled out his second gift, a champagne bottle. One of the items on the list was to give a **champagne shower** and as he fumbled to open it up with one hand, while steering the plane with the other, the bottle slipped from his grip and fell on a girl who was walking her dog. She was knocked out immediately and Kent couldn't tell if the red pooling around her was her blood or the broken champagne bottle.

Grimacing and trying to hide what he had just done with a cheery whistle, he looked over to his right side on the plane. This last gift was most important. A whole cartoon of ramen noodles. He tipped it over the edge and it fell straight into a lake, missing his target of a second pair of students completely.

"Well fuck" he uttered as the water in the lake shrunk up as the ramen absorbed it. "This is so bad for the environment."

As that was all the gifts he had, Kent turned the plane around to head back to the hangar, only realizing he hadn't read on how to land a plane. "Fuck," he groaned smacking his forehead hard. Why was he always so ready to jump into things without thinking? That's why he needed his twin here, to do the thinking for him. He was the action driven one, she was the thinker.

That's why after a half an hour of pressing switches, Kent found himself lodged into the wall of the bedroom of Ragyo's house. He emerged from the plane, soot covering him from head to toe, coughing as black smoke and flames came from the crashed machine.

"Don't tell me you don't want me doing finances either," growled the president of the school. Her bed had been pushed aside by the planes wing and she and the man that were sitting on her bed were covered in a fine layer of dust.

"Nah, you keep doing that, cause you might need to finance a couple of new things, like health insurance for a student or a new wall." And with that Kent ran off. 

Kate looked at her sketch and then up at the flag pole, then down at her sketch and back at the flag pole. She had been planning on how to get this flag up onto the flag pole for the past half hour and so far she had come up with about ten different ways but none seemed satisfactory. At first she had thought of faking an emergency, the firefighters would come, she would steal their ladder and then use it to reach the top of the pole. But that would draw too much attention. Then she'd thought of renting out stilts, but she'd still be too short to reach. Then she thought of getting a helicopter and sliding down a rope from it, before dangling at the end and putting the flag up, but she didn't have the money to get one, and besides who would fly it? All these plans were terrible and the other ones she had just went downhill from there. Eventually giving a resigned sigh she approached the pole and pulled on the rope, lifting the flag up once by once. The flag finally reached the top where a strong wind rippled it in the wind. She didn't want to do this lame way but she had no choice. She looked up at the flag she had made, which was a picture of her face. **Get high** had been one of her prompts on the list and she sniggered to herself. Oh, she was high now definitely. Then she jogged back the way she came, only having thirty minutes to meet up with the others.

When she got to the plaza she found everyone already there except for Mako. "Where's your coconut headed friend?" she asked Ryuko who was busy trying to staunch Devin's nose bleeding with a pair of panties.

"Her name's Mako," she growled not looking at her. "And she texted me that she's on her way."

"What happened to him?" Kate asked after a period of silence.

"Some group beat him up."

"That's illegal. We should report them."

"Oh trust me, we will," Devin muttered before turning to look at Ryuko. "Say, these panties weren't used by an chance were they?"

"Their not mine." Ryuko shrugged and a loud honking noise made all of them look up to see a pair of bright lights approaching them. It was a giant dump truck, too big to fit the tiny foot paths it was now on. It stopped in frontof them, after crushing every living plant and unliving bench in its path, before Mako jumped out.

"Look I got a dump truck just like it said on the list," she gestured at it before rubbing its front tire. "Sure took a lot to do it though." Everyone's mouths were wide open.

"Mako, where on the list did it say to get a dump truck?" Ryuko came out of her stupor first and asked, approaching her friend.

"Right here," Mako pulled out her list which Ryuko took and looked at. After a moment of consideration she let out a sigh. "Mako it says to take a dump here."

"Yea I know."

"Mako I don't think you do," Ryuko said.

"They just forgot the truck part," Mako smiled innocently.

"No Mako, take a dump as in take a shit. You didn't take a shit now did you? You got the item wrong." Ryuko groaned.

"Oh," Mako looked up, finger on chin. "Does shitting my pants after almost getting caught stealing count?" she asked innocently causing Devin and the Norman twins to cringe in disgust, while Ryuko face palmed.

"No Mako, I don't think it does."

"Well then, that's too bad. I guess I better change my pants," and with that she strode off in the direction of the bathroom, very stiff legged.


	3. Chapter 3

Kill La College: Chapter three: The Kings Crown

"And lastly we have Ragyo's underwear," Ryuko announced proudly, as she put the bloodstained underwear next to the growing pile of items on the table. "The blood wasn't there initially but nerd boy over here got beat up." She jerked her thumb in Devin's direction as she went to join the others who were lined up against the wall in front of the table.

Group B was standing in a room to the side of the common room they usually spent their frat meetings in. The room was bare and white, with only a window and a table to furnish it. It could make a spacious bedroom, or even a whole family house. The Mankanshoku's lived in a one room house that was easily a third of this space. Ryuko swallowed hard as she thought back to her adopted family. They had given Ryuko the best they could offer, and she swore that some day their house would not only be the size of this room, but the size of this fraternity. That was why she was trying to get into this frat after all.

However, the room looked to be too small to contain the giant blonde haired boy who was judging them after their hunt. The group was standing as far from him as they could in their fear at being locked in with him. Their goods from the hunt towered on the table that seperated them from him and he loomed over it, hands behnind his back and a frown on his face.

"And we also got a dump truck outside!" Mako added, zooming over to the window and pointing out it, to where the dump truck had been parked on the green lawn of the fraternity. The giant looked briefly before he slammed his hands on the table causing it to shake and for everyone to jump.

"You say one of you was beat up?!" he exclaimed, ignoring Mako's comment, and everyone looked at Devin. "Yea thats me. I'm the one who got beat up," he said shakenly, after a long moment of silence and of everyone staring at him.

"Who did this?" the blonde demanded, the table creaking as he added more pressure to it.

"It was a whole group of them. They beat me up and took one of the items off of my list." Devin explained. He wondered if the judge would think snitching was bad; but they had mentioned that stealing was not allowed.

The blonde straigthened up, the table sighing in relief at the loss of his weight and he threw open the door. "Show me who it was." Devin gulped and followed the giant out the door, the rest of group B trailing behind. "I guess he didn't like my dump truck," Mako added a bit dejectedly as she exited the room lastly.

Five more groups had arrived in the meantime that group B was undergoing deliberation, the blue common room starting to fill with people. They had been chatting with one another but stopped when they saw the blonde emerge the room, followed by group B. "Who was it?" The tall man demanded. Devin scanned the faces and pointed at a group in the back of the room. One of the boys of that group was holding Devin's bag with the trophy sticking out of it.

The blonde approached them and they stopped their laughter to turn to glare at him. "What is your group?" he asked.

"Group E," responded the leader as he hefted the bag over his shoulder, clutching the strap more tightly.

"Group E, you are now disqualified."

"For what?" asked the leader admist indignant cries from his teammates.

"You violated the rules of the game, by stealing and defiling another group."

"That's bullshit!" spat the leader his eyes widly searching and finding Devin who was standing behind the blonde. "That little shit put you up to it, did he? Well he's lying. He tried to steal stuff from my group so we defended it and got beat up. Isn't that right guys?" the team members nodded their heads as their leader looked to them for approval.

The blonde turned to Devin "Do you have anything to despute this?"

Devin started to panic. Certainly the giant didn't think _he_ was lying? "I swear I didn't do that. I can prove it... uh, um, check the bag. That bag has something of mine in it."

The blonde turned back to the leader and jerked his head up. "Open it up." The leader's smile faded a bit and he glared evilly at Devin before unzipping the bag and turning it upside down to empty the contents, the trophy landing heavily onto the ground.

"There should be a hankerchief in that bag," Devin added just as a blue hankerchief fell from the bag after the trophy. "I used it to wipe my sweat."

The leader of the group looked up at the blonde his smile now all gone. "You don't really think that proves anything, do you?" He gave a nervous little laugh and licked his lips.

The blonde was not amused. He loomed over group E, his spikes gleaming menacingly in the light. "Not only did you steal from others, and beat them up, but then you all lied about it!" the blonde yelled, his shouts rattling the ceiling. "You are expelled from this competition! But that is not the end. I will deal with your punishments later, and personally," at this the blonde smiled and the leader gulped. "What do you mean punishments?"

"You have dishonered this competition and Lady Satsuki with your petty crimes. Therefore I cannot allow you to get off lightly. Now. LEAVE. THIS. HOUSE!" the blonde yelled pointing at the door. Group E cowered before him, before turning tail and running out. Everyone was dead silent in the house, their eardrums pounding. The blonde eventually lowered his hand and turned his eyes upwards. "Lady Satsuki will be most unhappy with this," he muttered to himself as he stared at the cracks in the ceiling his yells had made. Then he turned to group B. "Let's get back to the judging." He led the way back to the room.

"So who do you think passed?" Ryuko asked from where she was seated on a lush blue couch. The judging had just finished and all the groups had been sent to wait in a big guest room somewhere in the house. This frat house had so many rooms, Ryuko wondered what else there was contained in such a place.

"What?"

"I asked, who do you think passed?" Ryuko repeated herself, arms splayed out across the back of the couch.

"What?"

"Seriously? I asked who passed?" Ryuko turned to glare at Devin, spitting out the words. Devin who was sitting to her left on the couch, rubbed his ear apologetically.

"I can't hear shit. I was standing right next to the blonde guy when he yelled. It's like being next to a jet plane."

"Don't exagerrate," Ryuko muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Ryuko raised her hands in exasperation. She turned to the right, to speak to Mako but the poor girl was asleep. _Figures that she's tired. It's like three in the morning._

At last the final group exited the room, followed by the giant. Once everyone had settled down on the couches and armchairs in the room, the blonde took place in front of a giant fireplace at the front of the room. The fire behind him crackled in the silence, casting his huge shadow on his audience.

"After much deliberation, I have chosen the groups that have impressed me with their sense of recklessness and irresponsible actions." He pulled out a scroll and extending it, started reading. "group A-pass," a small whoop of congratulations came from the group before the blonde silenced them. "You will be quiet while I read. Celebrations take place afterwards."

Ryuko felt her hands start itching with sweat. This was the moment. This determined if they really passed. She could see the Norman twins holding hands, and Devin chewing on his nails, although Ryuko didn't know if he could hear what was going on now. "Group B" The giant announced and the team drew a collective breath in anticipation. _Come on, hurry up!_ Ryuko wanted to scream. It seemed like time was passing by slowly.

"Pass."

The word sent a shiver of relief through Ryuko's body and she could feel her teammates around her relax as well. They shot each other congratulatory looks. The reading continued on. "Group C-fail, group D-fail, group E-disqualified, group F-fail, group G-fail, group H-pass, group I-pass, group J-pass." With that he folded his papers up and before anyone could start speaking, he pointed to a door which the bulter from before came out of. "Groups that have failed will follow Soroi out. I do not want to see you around, ever again. There is no discussion. Out." The losing groups grumbling and crestfallen followed the butler out, who commented, "I made some tea for you. You must all be very stressed. Have some before you go."

Once they were all gone, the blonde opened a door on the otherside of the room. "Those of you who have passed, follow me. The second part of the initaiton shall begin."

Ryuko gently shook Mako awake, who rubbed her eyes and asked if it was the end of the school year.

"No not yet. But the second part is gonna happen. We made it past the first round." Ryuko informed, a grin on her face and Mako jumped up energized. "That's awesome! I know we could do it with you Ryuko!" Ryuko hushed her as they made it into the first room, the one that they had started the initiation process in. They grouped up under the chandelier and stood there, uncertain of what to do next. The blonde turned to them. "My time with you ends here. Good luck to you all!" with that he moved up the staircase to his right, revealing that a short pink haired girl had been standing behind him the whole time.

"The second round I will be the judge for," she announced smugly as the students focused all their attention on her. "And I won't go easy on any of you, even if you die. I expect you to go 110 percent just like Lady Satsuki." There were hushed exclamations from the college students. "What is she taking about?" and "Surely they won't allow us to die," was followed by "They want us to die, this is crazy!"

The girl smirked at them, as if she could taste the fear she was causing the students.

"Wait, what is she saying?" Devin whispered to Ryuko although he was incredibly loud since he still couldn't hear.

"I'll tell you afterwards," the black haired girl promised, ignoring Devin's 'what?' and willing the crowd to silence so that they could continue. She just wanted to know what the challenge was so that she could start on it. She didn't know the others reasons for doing this competition, but she had a very important one. The frat girl raised her tiny hand for silence, the crowd quieting down finally, although they looked at her with apprehensive eyes.

"This round will pit your stomach against Hell's fire itself. Some of you may not make it, but you are not all desgined to pass. Only those whose stomachs are made of steel, whose resolve is unbreakable and whose mind is unbendable will be able to do so. And so this round I challenege you all to a drinking competition." At this the crowd turned to each other in confusion. The pink haired girl had made it seem more dangerous than it was. How bad could a drinking competition be?

Ryuko almost snorted outloud. This would be a piece of cake. That midget had made it seem as something more perilous, but Ryuko would be fine. She drank a lot and could handle herself. Mako would be fine too, so Ryuko wasn't worried about her. It seemed the girl was so stupid-no special- that she just didn't realize she was supposed to be drunk after chugging down ten shots and a whole six pack of beer.

The frat girl continued. "Don't go and feel relieved now, you hear. This is not your regular party keg stand or drinking competition. This will take place in a five story house off campus. Each floor has been refitted to the challenges there, and there will be a lot. Each floor will have a drinking game on it, which you must pass in order to continue onto the next level, but these levels will increase in difficulty. There is no cheating allowed. Cheaters will be thrown out and dealt with separately. I think you all saw what happened to that one group that did." At this the girl paused for emphasis before continuing.

"On the last floor, the top floor, you have to beat the king of the floor in order to grab his crown. The person that makes it, will be crowned the drinking king and definitely make it into the next round. But I doubt that anyone will make it far enough to grab the kings crown. Just trying not to die will be a struggle for you all!" She laughed at this and Ryuko gritted her teeth. For some reason this short midget gratted on her nerves. She thought she was so mighty for being here, but Ryuko would prove her wrong, she would get the kings crown.

"Now considering that you all just underwent the hunt, you'll be given a five hour break to catch up on sleep or whatever else you need to do. But after exactly five hours you will all report here. Show up late and your automatically disqualified. Once all here, we will meet up in a group to get to the house since it's off campus. Now get the fuck out of Lady Satsuki's house!" With that the short girl snapped her fingers and the lights turned off. When they turned back a second later, she was gone and the students were already making their way out with the help of the butler who had reappeared.

"Man that girl is so annoying," Ryuko muttered, scratching the back of her head as she trailed the crowd out.

"What?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Devin!" Ryuko hissed.

"What?"

Huffing, Ryuko ignored him and made her way out of the house with Mako. The moon was out, the sky cloudless and bright. A cool breeze cut through Ryuko's leather jacket and she let out a small shiver. Now that the adrenaline from waiting for the judging process results was done with, she felt tired and heavy on her feet. Mako, who was walking down the street towards the dorms with her, didn't look any better, despite taking a nap. "Alright Mako, we gotta set an alarm so we don't oversleep and we gotta eat a lot before we start drinking, that way we can drink more."

"Sure thing! I'm so excited for this! But what if I don't make it to the top?" Mako's excitement turned to sudden worry.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. We'll make it to the end, trust me." Ryuko reassured her.

Devin found himself walking back to his dorm by himself, tired and ears still ringing. He hoped it wasn't a permanent thing, he really liked being able to hear. The moon was the only thing aaccompanying him, lighting up the gray campus buildings and making the night peaceful, that is until the boys found him. Because of his ringing eardrums he didn't notice that the boys from group E had caught up to him, until one of them grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and threw him against the brick wall.

"Think your so clever, getting us kicked out!" The one who had thrown him against the wall yelled.

"What?" Devin asked, his hearing buzzing and his heart pouding.

"Think that just because that brute was there to protect you, he can do so all the time?"

"..." Devin didn't need his hearing to be able to figure out what they were planning to do. Evil grins stretched on all of their faces, eyes lit with a dangerous fire. The moon cast them in a cold white light and Devin shivered in anticipation of what was to happen.

"Well here's not here now, and guess what?"

"What?" Devin asked this time subdued, a hint of desperation in his voice. Did they want him to answer? Were they asking him questions or just yelling at him?

"He won't find you when we're done with you!" At this all five boys advanced at him, when suddenly the one at the back fell to his kness in agony. All four whipped their heads around to see their friend craddling his ankle, choked sobs coming from his lips.

"What are you doing?" the leader hissed, hand clutching Devin by the front of his shirt as he glared at his subordinate angrily.

"Something hit me, in my ankle!" sobbed the boy, pulling his hands away to see a dark liquid covering them. "I'm bleeding!"

"What are you, twelve? Get up," the leader yelled losing patience. "Do you want to draw attention with your sniveling? We're supposed to get this done quick and easy, and then go back home." The boy who had been hit, shook his head in understanding and got up, when the boy to the leaders right let out a yelp. He clutched at his arm, an angry red welt oozing blood was on it.

"The fuck-" he uttered and then looked at the direction the hit had come from. Approaching them was an unamused hunking form of a man.

"I thought I told you cretins, I would deal with you all later, and here you are stirring up more trouble." The blonde towered over them, bigger than before if even possible. "I guess you just can't wait for your punishments."

"We ain't gonna let a big prick like you dictate-" the object, long and thin that the blonde had in his hand, flicked out so fast it was a blur. It caught the leader in the mouth, slapping his head to the left, where blood sprayed Devin's face. The leaders face had a large red mark running down it, blood coming from his split lip. He gently touched his lip before turning his head around and letting go of Devin's shirt. Devin let himself sink closer to the brick wall, the group's attention all now on the giant. Should he make a run for it? _Their busy with him; maybe I can?_

"The fuck you think you are. My father has money and connections. He's gonna fuck you up for this," the leader was whining at this point like a little spolied kid despite trying to sound tough. His face was twisted up in pain as he grabbed it to staunch the blood.

"You know exactly who I am, that is why you wanted to join this frat. At this point I have more power and sway than your father could ever hope to achieve. Your words will fall on deaf ears. Now stay put, it will make this a lot easier on you."

"The fuck I will-" the leader's words were cut off again, but the blows came faster and harder, and not just on him, but on all the boys there. Their screams pierced Devin's ear drums, their blood spraying all over his clothes. They fell to the ground, nothing but unmoving masses on the floor, victims to the blonde's beatings.

Devin couldn't take this anymore.

He ran.

He ran until he made it to his room, slamming the door shut and diving under his bed. He felt sick. And he was shaking all over. So this was where all the rumors had come from. That man, that man had, he was, he was killing them! Their blood was on Devin's clothes. But Devin couldn't do anything about it. The frat members had so much power. He was like a fly to them if he tried to do anything, no, not even a fly, no, an ameba, no, a speck of dust in a vast universe. He had never felt this disturbed before. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. He no longer had any desire to join this frat. He wanted to be as far from it as possible. They couldn't hurt him for quitting right?

Ryuko and Mako made it to the house just in time. They would have been earlier but Ryuko had insisted on snoozing her alarm until they had twenty minutes to run to the place. But they had made it, out of breath and red in the face, hands full of bread, but they had made it. Since they were the last one's there, the pink haired girl looked at them disapprovingly, but she couldn't reprimand them since they weren't late.

Ryuko felt a growl grow in the back of her throat. This girl rubbed her the wrong way for some reason and she wasn't even doing anything. Maybe it was because her face looked like it could use a good punch.

"Lets go," with that the frat girl turned and led the way. The group of students, some yawning heavily and others looking disgruntled by the early hour of the day, trailed after the midget. Mako and Ryuko focused on eating as much bread as possible. They had to eat something before the competition began, and bread was good for absorbing the alcohol. The house was a good thirty minute walk off campus, situated in a small forest of sorts. Ryuko could hear the house before she saw it, loud music saturating the very woods around her as the bass pumped, causing the leaves to tremble. It was a big stone building with multicolored lights flashing out through the windows on all floors. It looked like it had been abandoned, graffiti scrawling the outside walls and trash littering the vicinity. Ryuko could feel excitement sing through her veins in sync with the music. This was it. The moment she showed them all, that she could do it.

The pink haired girl stopped in front of the doorway, shouting over the music. "This is the place where your second challenge shall commence. It's been recently renovated just for this by Lady Satsuki, so appreciate it. It cost a pretty penny."

 _It still looks pretty ugly though,_ Ryuko thought.

"You all have three hours to get to as many levels as you can. For every drinking competition you finish, you'll be given a card to access the next level. The card is the only way to get to the next floor, other methods to get up will prove fruitless. The doors are rigged with electricity so if you try to pull it open you'll get shocked. And it's a nasty hundred volts. The windows are bolted shut so you won't be able to open them and try to climb up the sides. That's just a few measures we made, I won't spoil the surprise and tell you the rest. Just know if you try, you will fail." The girl smirked, as she enjoyed the looks of outrage and fear on the students face. "I'll remind you once more there is no cheating and no stealing of others cards. Or else the repercussions for doing this will be way worse than what Gamagori did to the last cheaters."

At this the girl pulled up her phone and showed the group a picture. It was bit dark but the crowd could make out bloodied and unconscious bodies, beat way past recognition. What weapon had done this? A shock rippled through the ground, followed by murmurs of disgust and horror. Ryuko couldn't believe her eyes. Those used to be the members of group E. Were they dead? She hadn't meant to get them in trouble, she just wanted them kicked out of the competition for cheating. If she had only known…she still couldn't believe that had happened. And if Gamagori, the giant, had done this, then what could this short girl do? Anger burned in her veins. She had heard rumors that the frat did this, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. Now she saw proof and she had to accept the fact that if she got in she would have to do the same. But what if they ran into a situation like this before they even got into the frat? She wouldn't let them lay a finger on her, or Mako. Ryuko grit her teeth.

Satisfied by the reaction from the crowd, the frat girl hide her phone. "At the end I will find you and judge who gets to pass and who doesn't."

"I wonder where Devin is?" Mako asked, pulling Ryuko out of her horror and interrupting her focus. Yea, where was he? Ryuko quickly scanned the crowd but she couldn't see him anywhere. Did he get mixed up with the punishment by any chance? But why? He was the victim, not the cheater.

"Probably slept through his alarm," Ryuko muttered, trying to reassure herself and Mako. She had to focus on this now. She had to succeed. She couldn't let the frat psych her out. Putting on her game face she took a deep breath.

"Start!" the short girl cried out before moving out of the way. Everyone ran for the now open double doors where music poured out and their new challenge awaited.

Ryuko pulled Mako along with her and they found themselves in a weirdly decorated room. The walls were painted an obnoxious yellow, with zigzagging lines of red, blue and green crawling up and down. Furniture of various shades and hues of yellow filled the space along the walls. But most weirdly of all there were full length mirrors on the ceiling that distorted the contestant's bodies as they walked into the space. The only source of light also seemed to be coming from these same mirrors, and they hurt Ryuko's eyes when she stared up at them for too long. In the middle of the room were three men dressed in bartending outfits surrounded by several wooden tables and chairs.

"Greetings," the fattest one of them said. "We will be your servers for tonight. Everyone please calm down and take a seat at the table. We will explain the rules of the game before we begin." Ryuko sat down warily, her nerves on edge. Mako sat down next to her, an eager smile on her face. Once everyone had more or less settled into their seats, the man spoke again. "There are no losers, you can play as many times as you want to get the card, but there is a limited amount of cards, so you should hope to win first. The number of cards depletes on each level, so there are twenty cards here, on the next there are only fifteen, then ten, then five and then two. Keep this in mind as you play." While he spoke, the other two bartenders pulled out red solo cups and bottles of wine from their carts. They set the cups down on each table and then filled them evenly.

The fat server continued, "The first game is a team excersise, so if one side wins, the whole team gets to go. And since there is only twenty four of you today, the teams will be divided into six teams of four. These teams will be based on who you're sitting with." Ryuko glanced at the people she was sitting with. She had Mako and the two Norman twins, who waved excitedly at her much to her chagrin. She'd worked with the twins before, it looked like she had to work with them again. She just hoped they would be good drinkers. Across the table from them where a blue haired boy, a boy sporting a mowhawk and two girls, one with brown hair and the other with blonde. These would be Ryuko's opponents for the first round. They didn't look too tough, except maybe for the guy with the mowhawk. His arm muscles bulged from the way he kept them crossed against his chest, and he had a nasty scowl on his face that looked like it was there 24/7.

"It looks like you'll be our competition," a suave voice, with a hint of conceit, came from the blue haired boy. "What do you think, Kinagase?" At this the blue haired boy elbowed his friend who let out a grunt. "Who do you think sucks the most on that team?"

Kinagase gave Ryuko's team a once over. "They all look like pansies who've never drank a day in their lives." He simply grunted and folded his arms tighter over his chest.

 _Why those arrogant assholes!_ Ryuko snarled. She slapped her hands on the table with empahsis. "I'll have you know I drink a lot! Vodka, tequila, gin, wine, beer, you name it. I've chugged it all!"

"Yea, me too! I drink a lot of water everyday to keep my body hydrated and healthy!" Mako piped in, slamming her hands onto the table too.

Ryuko gave her friend a side look of exasperation. "Mako, that's not the issue here." A chuckle of amusement came from the blue haired boy. "We'll see during the game."

This irked Ryuko even more. He had an easy going air about this; as if he weren't staking who knows how much money and the chance to fame, on this game. "I'll warn you," rumbled Ryuko rolling up her sleeves of her leather jacket. "I won't go easy on you. They didn't call me the human vacuum back in high school for no reason."

The mowhawk guy grunted but said nothing while his friend let out another chuckle. "I'm _sure_ thats the reason they called you the vacuum, and not for another reason at all."

"What are you getting at?" Ryuko did not like were this conversation was going. Thankfully it was interupted by the server.

"For this game everyone will grab a cup," a server announced. "These are filled with wine needed for your game. You will be playing flip cup. The point of this game is to drink your cup of wine as fast as you can before flipping the cup onto its top using only one finger. This continues down the line, until the last person is reached and the team that finishes first wins and moves on. One team will not be able to pass, unfortunately, due to a limited amount of cards." The server shrugged at this. He pulled out a whistle. "When I blow this whistle, the game will start but only two tables at a time, so that we, the servers, can keep track." He pointed at two tables, one of them being the table Ryuko was at. Ryuko grabbed her cup of alcohol, being the first to go on her team. The mowhawked guy who was at the end of his team would go up against Ryuko. She sent him a glare to which he glared harder at. "Everyone on those selected teams, get up." The contestants followed the orders, chairs scrapping loudly in the sudden tension that had arisen in the room.

"On the signal, you will start," The fat server readied the whistle to his lips. Ryuko gripped her cup harder.

"Go!" the server shouted and all Ryuko saw was the red back of the cup as she tipped it to her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Kill la College: Chapter four: Dwinking ish the mossst fun a girrl can haf

Kent set down the empty cup with flourish and using the tip of his finger managed to flip it over in one try.

"Yes!" he threw his hands in the air and nodded his head up and down as if he had won some sort of great batle. Which this competition technically was. Only the most hardened drinkers would survive this battle of pitting the stomach against liquior, and move on to be one step closer to the holy grail, Honnouji Fraternity.

Kent's twin sister clapped him hard on his back in congratulations causing Ryuko to roll her eyes. Her team had lost the first go against that mowhawked dude's team, which pissed her off to no extent. His smug grin, along with the blue haired boy's middle finger salute in departure, had been the last thing she had seen as he and his squad rolled up the stairs to the next round. She had drank faster than him but then Mako's cup hadn't flipped over allowing him to catch up and then Kate had taken forever to chug, saying she hated wine, and by the time it was Kent's turn to drink, the blonde girl on the other team had flipped her cup successfully. But now, Ryuko's team had won their second turn, and they were on their way to the second floor, where Ryuko would challenege that asshole to a game and this time she would be sure to win.

Swiping the green card they had been handed, the doors to the stairs opened up and they made way to the second floor where the music was even louder and the walls a green color. Thankfully the walls were just plain green with no ugly patterns on it, and the room was sparesly decorated with couches, chairs, and tables with cups set up on them in a familiar position to every party go-er. Small strings of neon lights hung from the walls and they did little to alleviate the dark of the room. The curtains were also drawn, not helping the darkness at all.

"So three teams have made it up so far," the server there, who emerged from where he had been hiden amongst the shadows perfectly, announced and shook his head. "We'll wait until the next group makes it up so that I won't have to repeat myself. In the meantime please take a seat."

Ryuko and Mako sat down on one of the only couches and waited, the anticpiation leaving Ryuko shaking her leg. The mowhawked guy, whose name she speculated was Kinagase, since his friend called him that last time, was sitting on a chair, arms still crossed over his chest and determined scowl on his face. His gaze said he was lost to his thoughts, but his blue haired friend was at ease as always, arms drapped around the back of his chair. He caught Ryuko staring at them and smirked, but Ryuko wouldn't let herself be embarassed by being seen. Instead she leveled at him one of her trademark glares, arms going over her chest. He seemed to take this as an invitation to approach her, because he got out of his chair and strolled over to her, a cocky grin on his handsome face.

"So all that big talk, was just talk I see."

"Can it, smart ass. If it had just been me against you or your friend, you would've lost. Hell, I could've beat both of you by myself."

"Oh really now?" The boy leaned in closer to her, his breath smelling of wine. "Then you might have to, oh I don't know, prove it to me. Or else I don't really believe you." He pulled back from her, just as she rammed the heel of her hand painfully into his shoulder.

"Mind giving me some personal space, blueberry?" Ryuko growled out, unnerved by his close vicinity.

The boy scowled momentarily. "Really? That's the best name you could come up with? Blueberry? I'm insulted by your lack of creativity. Hot Stuff would have been a better nickname." He went back to grinning at this and Ryuko felt herself grow irritated.

He was trying to rile her up like he tried to last time, and admitadly had almost done, but she wasn't going to let it get the better of her.

"Back up, before I make you," Ryuko threatened, shaking her fist at him. He was about to say something more when the mowhawked guy appeared behind his friend and put a heavy hand on his shoulder. The boy looked back at him, the friend shaking his head no. "Don't waste your time," he growled, "on a girl who prides herself on being called a vacuum cleaner." With that he pulled Blueberry away and they went back to their seats, chuckling as they did so. But Ryuko was slightly fuming. How dare they make fun of her nickname. She had worked hard to earn it! It was an honor in her school district. She'd just show them how wrong they were for laughing at her. Just wait until it was time to do a keg stand or something.

At last, the final group made it up the stairs and the server clapped his hands. "Everyone, we will be playing beer pong today. The tables have already been set up," he gestured to the tables with the red cups on them. "You will do this challenge in pairs and will versus another pair one at a time. If you lose your round, you'll have to wait until the current group of pairs is done, and then you can challenge the losers of that group. This continues until there are no more cards. There are only fifteen cards for this level so I suggest you team up with someone that is skilled." Ryuko smirked. She already knew who she was going to play with. She was with Mako all the way, no matter if someone was better than her friend or not. She'd rather lose with Mako than win with a complete stranger. Also it helped that Mako was good at beer pong.

"There will be four pairs up at a time, and we will preside over them." At this more servers stepped out from the shadows of the room. _What creeps,_ Ryuko shivered. "Of course before we start I'll go over the rules of the game. Now," at this the server picked up two ping pong balls from the cup on the table next to him. "Who wants to go first?"

Ryuko's hand shot up the instant that the man finished speaking, just as did Kinagase's and Blueberry's hands.

"You're going first Ryuko?" Mako asked as Ryuko grabbed her friends hand and pulled her towards the table.

"No, _we're_ going first." Ryuko announced and planted her feet in front of the table. The mowhawk guy and his blue haired friend took their place across from the two girls. Two more pairs of students took a nearby table. The servers got into position, and read out loud the rules of beer pong. During this time Ryuko stared down her opponents who didn't seem too unfazed by her. Kinagase just glared at her, arms across his chest, while Blueberry winked and flashed her a charming smile. The servers, done with the rules gave each pair some ping pong balls. "Who ever makes a ball first in the opposing teams cups, goes first. And don't worry about rushing; this is not a timed event."

Ryuko gave her opponents a smile. "Get ready to lose. You may have beat me last time, but that wasn't my fault. This time I'll prove that I'm hard core." Ryuko stated before turning to Mako. "You ready to do this girl?"

Mako shook her head up and down enthusiastically, her coconut hair cut getting messy. "Sure am. Go team Ryuko and Mako!" Holding the ball to her eye she tossed it in. It went into the cup smoothly. Ryuko did the same, her ball also landing into a cup.

The mowhawk guy said nothing, just let his own ball fly. He missed and it bounced off the cup.

"Slacking already, huh mowhawk dude. You and your little blueberry friend over there are gonna go down hard." Ryuko said as she and Mako high fived each other. Even if the other boy made the ball in, they would still go first since they had gotten both balls in.

"We have names, you know. Their Aikuro and Kinagase." The blue haired guy-Aikuro- said as he threw his ball and missed as well.

"As if I care. Your names are gonna be loser and blue haired loser after I finish with you!" Ryuko said cracking her knuckles. It looked like they both sucked at beer pong. This would be a piece of cake. She grabbed her ball, dipped it into the beer in her cup, and then let her ball fly.

The game started off good for Ryuko and Mako. The two girls sank shot after shot into their opponent's cups. Albeit they did miss some, but not as much as the two guys. The guys would screw up their faces in concentration and focus a lot on the target but in the end they had only knocked down two of the girls cups whereas the girls had knocked down all but three of theirs. "Haha! Whose the better one now?" Ryuko asked amidst the cries of truimphance that came from the other pairs that were playing.

Aikuro shrugged and looked to his friend. "What do we do now? I don't want to lose to bad players like them."

"Bad players?" Ryuko sputtered. "You're the bad players here. You can't even make it in!"

"Yea! You guys suck!" Mako added unhelpfully.

Kinagase shook his head. "We gave you a chance to prove your skill, but you've bored us. We don't have any more time for this. Aikuro let's finish this." Kinagase rolled back his shoulders and picked up his ball; it was their turn to shoot. Quick as a flash the ball landed in the cup closest to Ryuko, with such force that the cup was knocked over, spilling beer on Ryuko's pants.

"Oi, you asshole," she growled. "These were my only good pair." Kinagase shrugged unapologetically before Aikuro sunk in his own ball, this one bouncing off of Mako's forehead and into the cup. It all happened so fast that Mako hadn't even realized the ball hit her, until she was left with a small bruise on her forehead.

"Oi, you asshole," Ryuko seethed, putting her foot on the table in an attempt to climb it, only to have Mako grab her around the waist and restrain her. "That's my only friend! Don't hurt her."

"Ryuko-chan! Don't cause trouble. I don't want you to be disqualified for fighting." Mako pleaded as she finally got her friend off the table. "I'm fine, so let's just focus on the game?"

Ryuko looked at her friend with consideration before turning to the server. "He can't do that, can he?"

The server shook his head. "It's perfectly legal. You can use a person to bounce the ball off of and into the cup."

"According to whose rules?"

"To the written rules of the alcoholics. If you feel it is unfair, you can quit the game."

Ryuko grumbled but said nothing, bringing her focus back to the game.

"If you're done whining, it's still our turn since we made both balls in. Unless you forgot about that rule too." Aikuro smirked, picking up his ball.

"Just get on with it," Ryuko muttered out through gritted teeth. "You freaken-" Ryuko choked on her words as Aikuro handed his ball over to Kinagase before swiftly pulling apart his button down shirt. A perfect chest peeked out from under the white fabric, which Aikuro held apart using his hands. His nips seemed to glow in the luminosity of the neon lights. Then with deft hands, Kinagase bounced a ping pong ball, one for each pectoral, right into Ryuko's and Mako's cups. The girls were now down by six cups.

"And that?!" Ryuko sputtered, with an incredulous look on her face. She pointed her right hand accusingly at the server, left hand pushing up Mako's open mouth, to close it.

"Perfectly legal."

Letting out a growl, Ryuko felt her frustrations grow. She couldn't let them win, but unless they bounced the ball there was no way for her to knock the balls out of the air.

Aikuro rebuttoned up his shirt. "Still our turn," he reminded her. Ryuko and Mako could only watch in frustration as Kinagase and Aikuro sank in shot after shot with ease. One off the wall, one off the ceiling and another one with their back turned to the cups. They were un-freaken-believable! They weren't even taking the girls seriously!

At last, when the final ball sank in Ryuko let her shoulders sag. They had lost again and to the same people. The way the boys had been playing before had clearly been a joke. This was their full potential.

"Aikuro and Kinagase win!" The server announced and then pulled out two green cards. "Congratulations, you will move onto the next level." The boys high fived before taking the cards.

"I look forward to challenging you again on the next floor-if you make it that far!" Aikuro laughed, his perfect teeth gleaming in the light as they turned towards the stairs. Kinagase clapped his friend on the back before adding, "I wouldn't count on it. She's the so called famous vacuum cleaner and now I can see why they call her that. It's because she _sucks_ so much!" The two boys laughter was the last thing Ryuko heard before they disappeared. Ryuko was grinding her teeth together so hard it was a wonder how they hadn't turned to dust yet.

"It'll be okay Ryuko. We still have a chance to win." Mako patted her friend reassuringly on the back. Ryuko wasn't upset about losing-she still knew she had a chance to win- it was the fact to whom she had lost to.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Ryuko prepared herself to face another team. But her mind was not in the game, anger shaking her arm and making her miss. She chugged down the beer, the taste as bitter as her constant failure. She had to calm down, it was just her that was fucking up the game. Mako was scoring just fine and really, these opponents were nowhere near as good as the two boys. Ryuko wondered if the boys went to a special training camp for beer pong. Unfortunately Mako and her lost again, and Ryuko felt even more anger consume her. This was so frustrating! She could imagine the two boys, watching her from some secret camera and laughing at her failure.

When the other pair moved on to the next level, Mako took Ryuko aside and lifted her hands above her head, in her trademark position. "Ryuko-chan! Don't be discouraged! We can get through this, we can fight, fight, fight our way out." Mako mimicked shadow boxing before crossing her arms over her chest in a big X. "Except we can't physically fight because we could get in trouble, but we can fight with our stomachs!" At this Mako protruded her belly out before squeezing it and then going to pinch Ryuko's who unsuccessfully tried to dodge. Then she took a deep breath before shouting out, "So don't give up Ryuko!" before letting her hands fall down to her side dramatically. Ryuko let out a laugh. Mako was right. There was no point in staying mad. She was not defeated as long as she had another opportunity to fight. She'd just have to challenge them yet again, on the next level!

Ryuko rolled up her jacket sleeves and approached the table, with Mako in tow, where her new opponents awaited her. "Let's get started."

They finally beat the third team and moved on to the next floor. The third floor was painted an orange shade, one that vaguely reminded Ryuko of puke. There was no music playing on this floor, leaving Ryuko feeling a bit deaf from how loud it had been on the previous floor. The lights here were thankfully dim, as her eyes had begun to hurt her in bright light. She'd consumed quite a bit of beer and she could feel that her ear tips were heating up, a sign that she was getting tipsy. She wondered if Mako was okay, but the girl was just staring at the room in admiration. That was when Ryuko noticed there was completely no furniture in the room but a basketball court, a track and a rope hanging down from the ceiling. _What is this for?_ Ryuko wondered, scratching her eyebrow.

"Took you a while to get up here, huh?" Aikuro asked, sautering over to Ryuko who wanted to punch his smug grin off. He was so annoying. And so handsome. Woah, she couldn't believe she had just thought that. She blamed it on the alcohol for making her think stupid thoughts.

"Yea, and so what. I just wanted a chance to drink more beer for free. And besides getting one of the last pairs of cards for the next level adds more excitement to the competition than if I had just won from the get go." Ryuko blabbered, trying to sound as if she had wanted to lose to them.

"Oh, really?" Aikuro arched a brow. "Cause that's not how it looked to me."

Ryuko didn't respond. She was done talking to him. She walked away from him and back to Mako who was sitting cross legged on the ground. Ryuko sat down with a huff next to her. "So, how are you? You feel okay?"

"Yea, I'm good. I don't feel drunk yet." Mako cheered. "Although the room is moving around awfully weird."

Again the servers on this floor had insited that everyone wait until all the groups were up and at last with everyone in the room they could begin speaking.

"Alright everyone, go up to someone you'd like to challenge." Ryuko knew who she wanted to challenge. It was one of the two boys. But which one? Aikuro? He was infuriating with his cocky behavior and Ryuko would love to punch his pretty face in but what about Kinagase? The man spoke less but he was always perpetually unimpressed with Ryuko's course of action. She felt like he was judging her silently and this was worse than being made fun of verbally. It was settled. She'd challenge Kinagase, she'd give him a real reason to scowl when she beat him. Ryuko immediately speed over to Kinagase who looked down at her but said nothing. Mako ran over to where Aikuro was standing. "I got your back Ryuko!" she exclaimed. "I know how obssessed you are with these two, so while you take down sexy mowhawk guy, I'll take care of his less sexy friend here."

"I'm not obssessed with them!" Ryuko hissed, embarassed at Mako's loud cry, to whihc the other competitiors had snickered at.

"Sexy?" Kinagase and Aikuro muttered out at the same time. "I'm sexy?" the mowhawked guy asked. "I was trying to go for scary."

"And I'm not sexy?" Aikuro asked with tears in the conrers of his eyes. "Tell me these abs don't just ooze sex appeal." He ripped open his shirt, throwing his head back dramatically and put out his toned body on display. All the girl competitiors let out screams of appreciation.

"It's okay Ryuko!" Mako gave her friend a thumbs up. "You don't have to say these things outloud. I just know!"

Ryuko facepalmed her face. "Never mind." she muttered out and turned to the servers. "Can we start the competition? Hey are you guys listening?" she added when she caught the female servers crowding around Aikuro's still bared chest.

"Oh, of course," one of them coughed in embarassment as they straightened out their unifroms and tried to look more serious. "For this game you will be paired up with this person."

"What?!" Ryuko and Kinagase both shouted out and pointed at each other without looking at one another.

"But I didn't chose to work with her. She came to me!" Kinagase complained to the servers.

"I wouldn't have come to him if I had known this would be the rule. You can't not tell us the whole thing!" Ryuko yelled at the servers. The servers just shrugged. "Those are the rules. If you don't like it you can quit."

Ryuko and Kinagase grumbling angrily stared at each other. "Your gonna make me lose," Kinagase muttered.

"And your a stupid overgrown oaf." Ryuko stumbled out. She didn't know what else to say. She was just so upset by this sudden twist. She'd wanted to challenge him and beat him, not work with him.

"Real mature," he commented causing Ryuko's ears to go red. "I know that," she hissed. "Fucking idiot." She was out of insults for now. The servers ignoring the two squabbling players took out a hat. "Inside this hat are slips of paper with body parts on them. You will have to be joined up to your partner by this body part and complete an obsitcle course with them. The obsticle courae that you will complete is the one you see in this room." The players craned there heads to have a look before turning back to the servers.

"Even better," Ryuko muttered. She didn't want to work with Kinagase much less touch him. The hat was passed around and each person picked out a slip of paper. When the hat came to Ryuko, Kinagase snatched it out of her hand.

"Oi, what are you doing? It's my turn to pick."

"You'll pick something stupid," he explained.

"I so will not," she grunted as she tried to reach the hat but he kept it out of reach above her head while rummaging through the papers with his other hand. At last he pulled something out and passed on the hat to another group. Opening up the paper he blanched.

"Oi, what? What is it?" she demanded and snatched the paper out of his hands, this time he didn't try to stop her. On it the word **mouth** was printed in bold letters. Ryuko felt her heart drop. "Your fucking kidding me right? And you said I would pick some dumb shit! The fuck is this?" she yelled stomping her foot and waving the paper in front of his face.

"It's a piece of paper," he stated calmly his face stiff but slowly regaining color.

"I know what the fuck this is, but what the fuck is _this_? Like why do we have to be joined by the mouth. This is some fucking bullshit," Ryuko turned to the server. "I wanna switch. Fuck face over here picked something stupid."

"I'm sorry but no switching allowed. If you don't like it you can quit the game," the server spread out her hands and shook her head.

Grumbling Ryuko flung the paper away. There was no way she was gonna quit the game. She didn't come this far to let herslef, Mako and her family down. Plus she still had two more rounds and two more chances to beat Kinagase and Aikuro. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She had to do this. She looked Kinagase in the eye. "I swear if you have bad breath or give me some mouth disease I'll chop off your balls."

Kinagase rolled his eyes. "I'm not a slut like you, my mouth is clean. Now shut up." And before Ryuko could respond his mouth covered hers, his teeth clanking hard against her's. His lips were warm and his breath tasted of alcohol. "Be gentle," she hissed running a tongue over her teeth. "I don't have horse teeth like yours." The server wrapped a tie to their head to keep them in position. Then he went around with the other servers and they did the same to the others, leaving Mako and Aikuro tied together by the waist.

"For this level you will have to do an obsitcale course more or less. This will involve several stages and during these stages you and your partner must not seperate or else you will be made to take shots and only then be allowed back to the game. The first round involes playing basketball. You have to make three baskets in, before you can continue to the second stage. For the second stage you will have to run a length of track and climb up a rope at the end of the track. Once you reach the top, you can come down and do the third stage where you will have to put as much liquor from one cup to the next using a spoon and then drink whatever remains. Since there are sixteen of you here then will do pairs of four. So four groups will go up at once." The server finished saying and pointed to the basketball court.

"You better not fuck this up," Ryuko mumbled around Kinagase's mouth as they crabwalked after the other players to the basketball court.

" _You_ better not fuck this up," he growled back.

They got up to the line. From the conrer of her eye Ryuko could see they were up against the Norman twins and two other pairs of people she didn't recognize.

"Go!" yelled the server and off they rushed. Kinagase and Ryuko did an awkward shuffle and made it to one of the balls on the ground. They bent down together to pick it up. "Let me shoot," Ryuko insited but Kinagase ignored her and raised the ball above his head. He missed. "Come on i'm actually good at it," she mumbled as they shuffled to pick up the ball, but yet again he ignored her and picked up the ball and missed. "Come on," she growled.

"If your big head wasn't in the way," he growled "i could actually see."

"If you miss this one, your letting me try." Ryuko didn't respond to his insult. "We don't have a lot of time and we're not losing cause of your inability to throw balls."

Again Kinagase missed and finally handed the ball over to Ryuko with resignation. Ryuko let her fingers go over the grains on the ball. The world seemed to slow down around her and quiet down. Basketball was her life. Every problem she had would just melt away as soon as she was on the court. She could play for hours on end but now was not the time for that. She had to focus on getting these three points. But she could shoot hoops with her eyes closed. She did just that as she positioned her hands above her head. All around her the other teams had already gone otno the next challeneg and here they were still stuck. She let the ball fly and it went into the hoop with a swooosh. She did this two more times, and finally they were able to move on.

They set off down the track running sideways but everyone was already practically at the end. Shit, they were never going to make it. Suddenly Kinagase grabbed her by her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He then began running straight down the track, jostling Ryuko with every step.

"Put me down you oaf," she mumbled around his mouth but he snorted.

"I'm trying to help us run, unless you'd rather be the one carrying me and running." Ryuko didn't say anything back. His idea was working and they were catching up to the others. His arms were wrapped around her back to keep her from falling and his eyes were trained to the side, trying to get a glimpse of the track to make sure they weren't going the wrong way. They managed to make it to the track end just in time to notice that the other players had already started ascending their individual ropes. The Norman twins were already mid way up the rope, their motion so synchronized because they were used to working together, even though their one arm was pinned behind their back and tied together to be touching at the elbow.

"Fuck how are we gonna climb that?" Ryuko questioned. She had completelty forgotten this was one of the challenges. The others hadn't been so bad, but how were they going to conquer this one? It was impossible!

"I came up with a plan as I was running." Kinagase explained breathing heavily and blowing hot air into Ryuko's mouth as he tried to catch his breath. He set her down on the ground and they grabbed the rope.

"Eww stop blowing hot air into my mouth,"Rryuko pushed against his chest, trying to seperate them before she realized she coulnd't or else they'd lose.

"Well if you weren't so fat, I wouldn't need to be breathng hard." Kinagase retorted. Ryuko was gonna say something back but decided against it. They needed to focus their energy on winning this competition. Shrieks from above her told her one of the teams was having difficulty with the rope climbing.

What's the plan?" Ryuko asked, feeling precious seconds ticking away.

"Just follow my instructions," Kinagase said and Ryuko listened to his rapid explaination. They ended up climbing up the rope in an unconventional fashion. They held their bodies straihgt out sideways from the rope, their lips still facing one another, while their arms gripped the rope and they began to climb in unison moving their arms so that their weight would be even. It put a terrible strain on the upper body but luckily both of them worked out and so it wasn't too difficult. They reached the top and then descended halfway down the rope before they both dropped to the ground, Kinagase landing first and catching Ryuko into her arms. Setting her down quickly they began the cup challenge. The others had finished the rope challenge before them but they weren't too far behind now. The Norman twins were in the lead from all the other pairs and had already started doing the cup challenge. Kinagase and Ryuko set to work wordlessly. They had put aside their beef for now and were solely focused on winning the competition. They took a spoon and set to work on dipping it into the big jug and sliding their way across to the other big jug on the end to pour that there. But the ground was covered in a blue tarmac and was slippery causing Ryuko to fall a couple times cursing as she did so and spilling all her alcohol. They had to go back to the start of the tarmac and get more liquid onto their spoon. Other teams weren't having much louck either and Ryuko could see only an eight of the beaker they were suppossed to transfer their liquid to was full. The Norman's had a little more than that. Instead of getting pissed off at her failure so far, it gave Ryuko a bright idea. She pushed Kinagase, who didn't even complain, to the ground onto his back and laid down on top of him. Using her legs they pushed off and Ryuko was able to hold the spoon level until they reached the other end. They stood up, poured the contents in and slide back. They managed to make good traction this way, even gaining the lead on the other two groups who started coping their styles but the Norman twins were still ahead. Ryuko was actually having a little bit of fun now if she thought about it.

Eventually the timer sounded signalling the end of the game. The servers walked past, inspecting the cups and nodding their heads. "Okay now that you have tried to get as much as you can into the beakers, whatever is left over in the buckets, you will have to chug the rest of."

"How are we supposed to drink it if our mouth are connected?" Ryuko asked her voice muffled. The server shrugged. "I didnt think anyone would get that, but I suppose you chug the rest and then just take a shot each as a penalty for being untied. I'll get them ready for you."

The server brought them two shot glasses and then undid their tie. The two of them pulled apart taking in deep gulps of fresh air.

"Omg that was so gross. I thought I was gonna puke, your breath was so bad," ryuko huffed wiping at her lips.

Kinagase spat several times on the ground. "I hope I never have to do that again," he grumbled.

The server signalled the start and they began chugging the drink. Ryuko smiled when she realized it was wine. Kate hated wine and she knew that they could overcome the twins. Kinagase and Ryuko finished at the same time, belched and then took the shots in the same breath. They high fived each other after they were done.

"Not bad" Kinagase smirked. "But you would have lost if we were versing each other."

"Yea right," Ryuko retorted. " _You_ should count yourself lucky that you weren't going against me."

The rest of the players had finally finished their drinks and the servers took the empty cups. "Well, we have our winners for this round. Ryuko and Kinagase, along with the Norman twins!"

"Ryuko!" an excuberant Mako rushed up to her friend, dragging Aikuro with her. "You won!" the cocunut headed girl announced and hugged the black haired girl.

"I know," Ryuko could feel a hot flush spread over her body and she let a huge grin cover her face. The alcohol was warming her up nice and proper now. She peeled Mako off of her and said. "I'll wait for you upstairs okay. I want you to win."

"What about me?" aikuro asked with a playful smirk.

"You could lose for all I care," Ryuko stated angrily but then she remebered that Mako was on his team. "But you wouldn't dare to, cause your attached to Mako. And I swaer if you lose, I"ll chop off your nips." Ryuko threatened and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Ease up, I'm not gonna lose," he insited and Ryuko let go. A server apporached her and Kinagase and handed them the next card they would need to progress upwards. She smiled at the card, feeling joy bubble through her veins. She was one step closer to winning. She just really hoped that Mako's team would make it up, even if that sleazy hot guy was with them.

She ascended up the stairs to the fourth level, following after Kinagase and the Norman twins. The walls were painted a red color with green swirls and the room was bare except for cushions on the floor that were set around a single big cup. Cards were laid out next to the big cup and a server turned to greet them, a tray in his hands. On it were glasses of alcohol which he placed down next to each cushion.

"Holy shit are we gonna play kings?" ryuko asked excited, after her brain had finallly processed what she was looking at. She loved kings; it got everyone messed up.

The server nodded his head prompting Ryuko to sit down heavily on a cushion. The other players followed suit and Ryuko got ready for the best game of Kings in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Kill La College: Chapter five: Ace of Spades

Ryuko threw down a two. "Kinagase take a shot," the black haired girl smirked at the guy in front of her, who took the red solo cup and chugged down the beer straight. Crumpling it up, he threw it at her, meaning to conk her with it, and she dodged but both failed in their motions. His aim was off and the cup went right over someone else's head, while she moved to the left, right in the direction of the where the cup was being thrown. Both of them were sufficiently drunk to say. They had been playing Kings for eight rounds already.

The way they played this game was to do ten rounds, one for each of the ten people in the circle. Each person went once in the round and everyone ended up drinking nearly everyone's turn. Ryuko had lost count of how many cups of beer she had chugged, but her head was fuzzy and light and her vision span so that it was a bit hard to figure out what she had on her cards. Mako, who was next to her had gotten so tired she had just gone to sleep, a snot bubble growing and decreasing in time with her breaths.

How long had they even been up? Ryuko couldn't tell. It felt like forever. Wasn't this drinking competition only supposed to be three hours?

Most of the other players were already out, which was fine with Ryuko. The rounds went by faster and there were only two tickets left to win anyway. The Norman twins had passed out within seconds of one another, someone else had thrown up and then quit the game. Another two people just dropped out, and now there was just the four of them: her, Kinagase, Aikuro and some tall dark skinned guy. But Ryuko was not going to let the King's crown pass her by no matter the competition; there was no way she was going to lose this. She was going to get to the king.

"My turn," Aikuro slurred. His shirt had come unbuttoned at some point in the game and his sweat covered abs glistened. Ryuko wanted to touch them but restrained herself. She wouldn't fraternize with the enemy.

He pulled a card and then threw it angrily on the floor. "A fucking six," he muttered and Ryuko laughed. All the guys had to take a cup and chug it down. Then the big guy who looked ready to pass out, pulled a three and cursed under his breath. He then downed a drink, but didn't even make it halfway before he stumbled to his feet. A server on the side helped him to the bathroom.

"I guess hees outf," Ryuko smiled, feeling incredibly happy. She felt unbelievably bubbly right now, as if liquid happiness was coursing through her veins. She felt as if nothing could stop her now. She was so close to getting that card; only one other person had to drop out.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Kinagase slowly urged the words out of his mouth, as if it were physically paining him to speak so many words, before he drew another card. He pulled a four. Immediately everyone was up as fast as they could drunkenly do so and running to the other side of the room, touching the floor and going back. But on the way back Aikuro slipped on his pants which slowly been sliding down and landed hard, face first. He didn't get up even after Ryuko and Kinagase had sat back down and a server rushed over to check on the blue haired boy.

"Yo, Aikuro, get up," Kinagase called out at his friend. "I don't want vacuum here winning." He jerked his thumb at Ryuko who couldn't find it in her to scowl as it took too much effort. Instead she slurred out a few choice curse words, making some up as she went.

"He'll be fine, he's just knocked out cold," was the verdict and the server nodded for the last two to approach him. Ryuko stumbled up, the room still spinning around her from the run and she nearly bumped into Kinagase's shoulder as he stumbled to his feet with a heavy grunt. The server handed the two of them the cards for the last and final level.

"Yesh!" Ryuko fist pumped excitedly and then fist bumped a still sleeping Mako in the face. "I'll be back. With the crown," she promised, staggering up the stairs after Kinagase who was already making his way to the top.

The climb up took more effort than Ryuko would like to admit it did, but when she reached the top, there, sitting on a throne of what seemed to be gold was the king, which was really just a server wearing a bejeweled kings crown.

"Welcome to my lair. To get my crown you must do a beer keg stand," the king explained, pointing over at two wooden barrels the size of a toaster oven. Funnels and tubes were attached to them appropriately. "You will be timed as your doing this. There will be no drinking and pausing; it must all be done in one go."

"Bring it on," Kinagase mumbled stumbling over to the keg and Ryuko followed him, standing in front of her keg. More drinking! She loved this! She loved beer!

On the count from the king, they brought the tubes to their mouths and started drinking, the beer tasting like the promise of victory in Ryuko's mouth.

 _I love my life,_ she thought.

* * *

 _I hate my life,_ Ryuko groaned, her body feeling like she had been run over by Mako's dump truck before her insides were taken out and dipped in battery acid before being put back in and shaken up inside her.

Ryuko couldn't remember who had finished drinking first, or what had even happened after they started drinking, but she did know that now she had a terrible headache, her stomach felt like lead and her breath tasted like several animals died inside her. How she wished she couldn't feel any of this, but from the moment she had woken up, a new stab of pain had arrived every couple of minutes so that she wasn't even sure if she had a body part that didn't hurt.

Ryuko gave another groan and rolled over gently. She could tell she was lying on something soft and warm and nice smelling that was just inviting her to stay here and drift away into eternity on sinfully soft sheets, but she couldn't. She had to make it to the bathroom so she could relieve herself, her bladder screaming at her to move her pathetic legs and _go, go,_ before it burst. But first she had to open her eyelids and see where she even was, she didn't recall her bed being this nice smelling and soft but she had never had a hangover this bad. Maybe the whole world would feel different to her now.

She cautiously opened her eyes and immediately shut them, feeling like the light was trying to eat her eyes alive. She tried again, blinking until she more or less could cope with it, before she realized with a bolt of shock, she didn't know where she was. She was in a completely white room, sparsely decorated, with white furniture and a fancy ass bed. The fuck? Ryuko thought. How was she here? Where was she? Had the servers put her here? She sat up slowly, limbs protesting against the movement, her head throbbing, hand pressed gingerly to her aching stomach when she noticed something tangled in her hair. _Please don't let it be twigs, like from the last time I got drunk and thought I was a bear so I ran through the woods and tried to maul squirrels for a meal,_ Ryuko prayed, carefully reaching into her hair. She pulled it free and was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be the crown. _So I did get it,_ she thought with pride. She had beat both Kinagase and Aikuro where it finally mattered. _I don't know how tho._ Ryuko wished she remembered a bit more about her victory. She wished she could see their shocked faces.

She was focusing on trying to remember her night when an object shattering drew her attention. In the open doorway of the room stood a girl with long straight black hair and the meanest pair of eyebrows that Ryuko had ever seen. She had just dropped a tea cup in surprise and the steaming hot tea was pooling around her feet on the floor.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" She demanded, her voice clipped and as disapproving as her facial expression. Ryuko's mouth felt dry as she answered.

"Uh, I hoped you would know that too," Ryuko replied, swallowing nervously.

"Your in my room," the girl hissed. Ryuko not knowing what to say, looked around. "Nice place," she commented which seemed to infuriate the girl more. She gestured her arm in a motion that was universal for get the fuck out.

"Get out!"

"Ugh, shut up," Ryuko moaned, suddenly overcome with a desire for silence as her stomach rolled threateningly. She clamped the hand on her stomach harder, hoping to squash the bout of nausea, only succeeding in making it worse. "Where's the bathroom in this place?" she rushed to her feet, her only thought not about relieving her bladder anymore but something else as well. The girls eyes opened in alarm as she realized what was going to happen and she rushed to Ryuko's side grabbing her by the elbow. "Quick this way."

* * *

Ryuko stayed in the girls bathroom for a couple hours, or at least until the alcohol seemed to have been dispelled from her system, which was not a pleasant process. _Hey, at least I'm not drunk anymore,_ Ryuko thought bitterly. _I've must have gotten rid of whatever else needed to be rid of._ The eyebrow girl left snacks and water at the door which Ryuko grateful took once she could stomach anything. She tried to clean up the bathroom after herself but the girl walked in on her feeble attempts to do so, her eyebrows still as disapproving as ever. " Leave that for my servants. You won't do a good job anyways." Ryuko was too impressed by the fact this girl had servants to be insulted by her barb. _Where did I end up? Am I still on campus or is this like a millionaire's house?_

"Do you want to go a doctor?" The girl asked as Ryuko dropped the cleaning supplies, feeling a bit self conscious of her appearance in front of the other girl now that she wasn't occupied with being sick.

"Nah I'm good. I've never died from a hangover," Ryuko stated, trying to fix her hair in the mirror. She felt like garbage but that didn't mean she had to look like it.

"That doesn't mean you wont!" The girl looked at Ryuko as if she was the stupidest girl in the world. "I'm going to bring you a toothbrush and some new clothes. You smell terrible. In fact take shower."

"Thanks," Ryuko mumbled sarcastically at the insult, but the girl must have thought it was a genuine thanks. She left and reappeared with some stuff for Ryuko to use, leaving the dark haired girl to undress and get into the shower. Ryuko let the hot water hit her body and felt all the tension melt away. It had been such a rough night, but fun in it's own sense. She wondered how it had ended exactly. She wondered where Mako was...that's right where was Mako? Was she okay? How could Ryuko forget about her best friend like that? And holy shit, had she missed the next part of the initiation? _Fuck fuck fuck,_ Ryuko cursed, shutting off the water and quickly tried to dry herself and get dressed, her calm shower now ruined. The clothes the girl had left her where in pastel colors and totally not her style, but it was too late to complain. She had one leg in her pants, the other halfway in, one arm in her sweater the other pulling up her pants, and head halfway in when she stumbled out the door and down the stairs. Her legs got tangled in the rush and she tripped, falling down the stairs and on top of the girl who had been walking up them.

"I'm sorry!" Ryuko backed away from the girl who had surprisingly caught her and stopped her from the worst of the fall.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to run down stairs?" the girl arched a brow, but Ryuko pushed past her, finally getting the sweater over her head. "Thanks for everything, and sorry for breaking into your room, but now I gotta go as I have to finish the initiation."

Ryuko ran through the impressive house, only finding that, to her ever increasing anger, she could not find her way out. "The fuck is this place? Am I even on campus?" she asked herself for the thousandth time, pulling on her hair in frustration. She was going to miss the rest of the process and she couldn't lose when she had already come this far. She stopped in her running and tried to make a mental map of the place and where the exit would most reasonably be when she heard a clattering noise and the smell of food wafted towards her. Her stomach growled pitifully and she went in the direction of the smell. Maybe she would meet someone that could help her.

She pushed open the giant doors in front of her to what was a ginormous dining room with a high ceiling like that of a church and a huge table with a setting for one, for none other than, "pink haired midget girl!" Ryuko exclaimed, not hiding her shock.

The girl immediately drew her attention from her meal to Ryuko and frowned. Heavily. "How did you fucking get in here?"

"Oh shit, is the initiation over? What happened, tell me? Am I disqualified?" Ryuko ignored the question and approached the girl and realization dawned on the others face.

"Oh your one of _them_. Well the second phase is over, but since most of you are shit faced drunk, the results will be posted tomorrow on Sunday and the third stage will take part later that day." Ryuko let out a great sigh of relief. So she was fine. Now all she had to do was leave this place and get back to Mako.

"Now get the fuck out," pink haired girl rudely stated. "I don't know how the fuck you got in, but I want you to get the fuck out."

Ryuko balled her fist. This bitch seriously pissed her off. She would have punched her but that would ruin her chances so she refrained from it.

"Nonon that is no way to treat a guest." The clipped voice came from the doorway, in which the girl from before was standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"But lady Satsuki-" Nonon whined and all Ryuko could think was holy shit, that was lady Satsuki, the fabled daughter of Ragyo, and she had broken into and slept in her room. Oh shit, she hoped this wouldn't count against her.

"Did you let her in?" Nonon asked, having hopped out of her chair and zoomed over to her ladies side.

"No, she broke into my room," Satsuki calmly said but to which Nonon turned to stare daggers at Ryuko.

"How dare she attempt such a thing! And yet you still talk so calmly to her!"

"I found her sleeping in my bed," Satsuki added as she breezed past Ryuko and headed to the kitchen adjoining the dining room. _Your not helping the situation!_ Ryuko thought irritably. _Your making it worse right now!_ She had thought Satsuki was here to diffuse the problem but that wasn't what this looked like.

"In your bed!" hissed the pink haired girl and her hands shook, her face matching her hair. If she didn't have a beanie on Ryuko swore her hair would have gone straight up like on those troll dolls she had as a kid.

"Don't, Nonon, she just showed me that my housing needs better security. I'll get Inumuta on it."

"So that's it, your not going to punish her?" Nonon stormed past Ryuko and joined Satsuki in the kitchen. Ryuko waited patiently and settled down at the table. She wanted to hear what would be her fate.

But the voices were now subdued and she couldn't make anything out. She drummed her fingers on the table, staring at the fish on Nonon's plate until Satsuki appeared carrying a bowl for Ryuko.

"I had my butler prepare some chicken broth for you. I heard it's quite good on a hangover." She placed the steaming plate in front of Ryuko's nose and the girl took in a deep breath of the rich frothy smell, her mouth watering in anticipation.

"And now your feeding her?" came Nonon's indignant cry as she stormed out after her friend.

"She's our guest."

"Not a welcome one!" Whined Nonon. All that was needed was for her to stomp her leg and she would be behaving just like a little kid.

"What's your name?" Satsuki asked and it took Ryuko a moment to realize that Satsuki was asking her.

"Ryuko, Ryuko Matoi," she murmured, blowing on her spoonful of hot soup.

"I knew there was something interesting about you. I've read your application. Your the girl that's known as the 'vacuum', the 'kanto traveler' and the 'delinquent'. You have quite an impressive track record."

"Yea I guess," Ryuko muttered, not knowing what else to say. Satsuki was looking closely at her, as if scrutinizing her. Then she turned to Nonon. "If I hear you failed this girl during the second round, I will be very upset at you." The pink haired girl scowled but didn't say anything. "Same thing applies for if you try to talk anyone else into doing it." At this Nonon stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

Message sent, Satsuki turned back to Ryuko. "After you finish you are free to leave the house. Nonon will escort you out."

"Get your butler to do it!" came Nonon's petulant cry.

"Nonon will be pleased to do so," Satsuki said more for Nonon than for Ryuko. The pink haired girl ground her teeth in annoyance and turned her head away from Ryuko.

"Sure," Ryuko said at last, not sure what else to say.

Satsuki than left, leaving Nonon and Ryuko in the room together. Nonon glared at Ryuko, than with a big sniff, moved her plate over to across the other side from Ryuko.

"That's right, go eat your smelly fish over there," Ryuko muttered, now certain that Nonon couldn't kick her out and therefore free to insult her.

"Oh but it should be a smell your used to," Nonon spat back glancing pointedly at Ryuko's crouch through the table.

"Yea, cause you always keep your legs open," Ryuko shot back which shut Nonon up for now. The pink haired girl focused on her plate, scrapping her fork angrily and beginning to eat noisily on purpose. _Two can play at this game,_ Ryuko thought and began slurping on her soup. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a vein throb in the pink haired girl's neck and she even stopped in her eating to glare at Ryuko, because the younger girl's eating was now so loud it covered the others attempts at being annoying.

Ryuko allowed herself a victorious chuckle, which was a bad idea, as she ended up inhaling a piece of carrot. She started choking and coughing, her hands coming up to her throat as if she could somehow force the carrot out.

"Ha, stupid," Nonon jeered, her face filled with malignant joy. "I guess if you choke I wont have to worry about you being disqualified."

Ryuko pounded on her chest, her eyes tearing up as the carrot stayed lodged. She pounded even harder, her lungs burning with the need to breathe. At last she felt the carrot dislodge and it was sent flying straight at Nonon's face where it landed with a wet splat. The girl froze, her evil sneer fading into one of disgust. She wiped the carrot off of her face and grabbed a chunk of fish from her plate and threw it at Ryuko, who still recovering, did not dodge. She was hit square in the face with the foul meat and retaliated by fishing some carrot and chicken bits out of her soup and flinging them at Nonon. The girl avoided the brute of the attack but the bits that hit her clung to her hair and trailed down her neck. "Oh, it's on, bitch," Nonon hissed, thoroughly pissed off.

"Bring it, bitch," Ryuko challenged, her voice still a bit rough from her choking attack.

The two started a full out food battle throwing food blindly left and right, getting coated by the messy missiles. And when the food on Nonon's plate disappeared, she dove into the kitchen. Not one for losing, Ryuko ran after her into the kitchen and grabbed the closest thing she could find, which was a baguette from a basket, and smacked Nonon right in the face as the shorter girl turned around to face her with a whole pot. The little girl, who had grabbed the scalding pot of soup that was still simmering on the stove, slipped and it was flung from her hands over her head and onto the ground behind her where it broke. Nonon quickly recovered and opened the fridge where she started throwing fruits at Ryuko who swatted at them with her bread bat, until a watermelon snapped it in half. Ryuko than grabbed the garlic string hanging from the ceiling and started twirling it like a whip and aimed two cracks at Nonon who dodged by backing up and ended up slipping into the pool of still warm soup. Ryuko jumped on top and managed to wrap Nonon in a garlic wreath, but the girl elbowed her just as Ryuko thought she was done, right in the nose. Ryuko saw sparks in front of her eyes and she lunged backwards but Nonon pulled her down to the ground by the front of her shirt. Ryuko landed face first in the soup while Nonon stood up and grabbed a frying pan on which she had the remains of her fish. She dropped them on Ryuko's head, who gagged as some went into her mouth. She grabbed Nonon by the knees and tried to pull her down but the girl whacked her on the back of her head with the frying pan. Ryuko cried out but did not let go, instead pressing her shoulder to the floor to give her more leverage and then she gripped Nonon's legs tighter and lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall face first. Nonon dropped the pan with a shriek and Ryuko got up and kicked it aside so that none could use it. Nonon straightened up from the wall and turned on Ryuko. They stared at each other and then in a fury started grabbing whatever they could on each others body and pulling on it or punching at it all the while screaming unintelligible words at each other.

"What is the meaning of this!" Satsuki's loud voice cut through to them both and they stopped fighting but didn't let go of each others shirts.

"She started it," both girls said at once as Satsuki surveyed the mess in her kitchen. She pressed her fingers to her temples. "I don't care who started it. Clean this up now!"

"Yes," Nonon said dejectedly as she let go of Ryuko's shirt.

And that was how Ryuko spent the rest of her Saturday evening with a troll doll. They didn't say a word to each other, but they knew not to. It would only start a fight between them again.

* * *

Ryuko went home after this, tired from the scrubbing. She wondered if Mako was okay. She entered the room to find Mako snacking on some cheese doodles. "Ryuko!" she shouted at once noticing her friend and jumped at her, ready to wrap her in a cheesy fingered hug but Ryuko placed a hand on Mako's forehead keeping her from coming any closer. "Wash your hands first," she instructed and Mako obeyed, rushing off to the bathroom.

"So you survived, huh?" Came a gruff voice and Ryuko noticed for the first time that Kinagase was standing in the corner of their room arms crossed over his chest as usual.

"How did you get in here?" Ryuko demanded from the doorway, unnerved that a complete stranger was in her room, especially since he was next to her secret porn stash.

"Your friend Mako, let me in," he answered simply."Anyways, I wanted to congratulate you for winning the crown."

"So you finally admit I'm better, huh?" Ryuko smirked, swelling up at the knowledge that she had beat the mowhawked man and he was owning up to it. Kinagase scowled. "Don't push your luck."

There was silence and so Ryuko ventured further into the room. "Do you remember what happened after the keg stand?"

"No, but I didn't wake up with the crown so I knew I didn't win," Kinagase cracked his knuckles looking uncomfortable as he admitted this. "Anyways, I got to go. But I hope to see you in the final five. Your an interesting opponent."

"The final five?"

"Yea, they only have five spots open, you know that right, and I intend to do my best to be in one of the spots." With that Kinagase shouldered past Ryuko and left the room.

"Five spots, huh?" Ryuko was surprised. She was always sure there would be more spots open. What if six passed? They would have to deliberate and kick one out. Ryuko rubbed her forehead. Maybe she could get some sleep before Sunday officially started. Then she could think about all this.


	6. Chapter 6

Kill La College: Chapter Six: The Elite Challenge

Ryuko let out a huge groan as her alarm went off. She felt like she had just lain down and now it was already time to get up. She blindly searched the desktop by her bed in pursuit of her clock but, when she couldn't find it, she tossed the covers from her head and sat up grumpily.

"Mako," she croaked out, "why do you have my alarm?"

"Cause we gotta go Ryuko, you've been snoozing the alarm for the past thirty minutes. We're gonna be late if you keep this up," Mako defended as she clutched onto the ringing contraption from her position across the room.

"Oh come on, I just wanted another five minutes and then we can go," Ryuko groaned as she tried lying down again and muffling the noise with her blankets but failing to do so turned to glare at Mako.

"That's what you said the last four times," Mako grumped. "We're gonna be late for the next part of the initiation."

"Just five more!"

"No."

"Just five!"

"No!"

"Mako!" Ryuko jumped out of bed and launched herself at Mako who skipped away, the alarm clock teetering on the top of her head now. Ryuko swiped at her and Mako kept her at bay by skipping around the room too fast for Ryuko's sleep lagged body to keep up.

"Ugh, fine. I'm up," Ryuko groaned at last in defeat and grabbed her toiletries before heading to the suite bathroom.

"Yay!" Mako cheered and clapped her hands before she tried to turn the clock off only to find something wrong.

Ryuko exited the bathroom five minutes later to the shrill sound of the clock still ringing. "Mako I told you can turn it off, I'm up."

"Yea, I wanna, but I think it's broken," Mako commented shrugging before handing over the clock to Ryuko. Ryuko pressed at the off button only to note that it wasn't working. "Great, I must have broken it when I pressed it off so many times," Ryuko sighed. "I have to throw it out now." She threw it out the open window where it hit a student jogging by in the face, knocking them to the floor. Not that Ryuko noticed. "All right the problems gone, let's get going." Ryuko shut the window close and she and Mako got fully dressed before they left to the frat house.

* * *

Nonon was standing in the main room of the house reading something on her phone when Ryuko and Mako walked in escorted by Soroi. No one else had arrived yet and the quiet of the room unnerved Ryuko.

"Yo Nonon, what's good?" Ryuko asked, hand raised in greeting. Nonon looked up expression confused before it took on a disgusted scowl. "What are you doing here delinquent?" she hissed.

"We're here for the rest of the competition," Ryuko said hoping that they weren't late as she gazed around the empty room. She had to run here with Mako because she had wanted to sleep extra.

"I know that, idiot. Why are you here early? You're an hour early," Nonon pointed out.

Ryuko scratched her head. She was sure she had set her alarm right. She turned to look at Mako only to have her friend offer no suggestion. Nonon, seeing that they didn't know, rolled her eyes and let out a huge sigh. "It's daylight savings. We went back an hour."

Ryuko turned to Mako, "Damn it, Mako! Why'd you wake me up then? I knew there was a reason I felt the alarm had rung way too early."

Mako shrugged "Sorry!" as she took out a box of croquettes from her shirt. "I made croquettes, now we can have time to eat them." She tore off the lid and dug in.

"Now that you realized your mistake you can just make your way back out the door you just came in through," Nonon said, returning back to her phone. Ryuko smirked; she wasn't going to let this hour go to waste. She was going to make use of it, and what better way than to annoy the shit out of her favorite person to hate, especially when they couldn't really retaliate.

"So Nonon..." Ryuko slowly started as she edged closer to the pink haired girl, her hands behind her back and a devious smirk on her face. "Whatcha up to?"

Nonon raised her eyes to the girl who was now two inches away from her and frowned. "Do I need to get bodyguards to escort you out? Get out means get out!"

Ryuko snatched the phone Nonon had been clutching in her hand and looked what was on the screen. "Whoa what's this?" Ryuko asked her grin spreading as she read the words on the screen.

"Give that back!" Nonon shrieked trying to jump up and get it but Ryuko just pushed her away with one hand, other hand holding the phone. She began to read out what was on the screen.

" 'Help me' cried out a young maiden, her long straight hair trailing behind her as she ran down the halls, a criminal hot on her trails. 'Don't worry' came the voice of a hero, tall with pink hair, wearing a figure hugging outfit. She threw a baton at the criminal knocking him right out. 'Fear not young lady' the pink haired hero said. 'Oh thank you' the woman said, 'how can I repay you?' The hero thought. 'For starters what is your name, young lady?' 'My name is Satsuki' " at this Ryuko lost her shit. She started laughing hard, tears coming from her eyes as she doubled over. Noticing that Ryuko was currently immobilized, Nonon tried to take the chance in order swipe her phone away but Mako, who had just finished devouring her box of croquettes, zoomed over knocking her out of the way. Nonon let out a squeak as she was tossed to the couch.

"Ryuko! What's so funny? I wanna see too!" Mako jumped up and down in the same spot as Ryuko straightened back up wiping away the tears.

"Mako look at this, she's writing a fanfiction! About her self and Satsuki! And guess what! Nonon's tall in the story-" at this Ryuko tumbled to the floor as she was tackled by a very angry and very embarrassed pink midget. The phone slide out of her hand and next to the coffee table

"Stop it you scumbag! You freaken...you ugh!" Nonon too upset for words gave up trying to insult Ryuko, instead opting to try and pick up her phone from where it had fallen. But Ryuko wouldn't let her get it back that easily. Mako watched as her black haired friend dove for the phone, her larger mass pushing Nonon easily out of the way. She grabbed the phone triumphantly only to have Nonon recover and jump on her back to wrestle the phone out of her hands. Ryuko spun around as the tiny pink haired demon pulled at Ryuko's face, hair and clothes in order to get back her phone. "Geff your hanfs ouf my mouff," Ryuko mumbled as Nonon pulled back on Ryuko's lips.

"Then give me my phone back!" yelled the shorter girl, who was holding on tightly to Ryuko as she span them around in an attempt to get Nonon off.

"ouffff!" Ryuko cried out as she tripped over the coffee table and landed hard on her face. But she still did not release her grip on the phone. Nonon crawled off of the younger girl's back and flipped her over to get the phone but Ryuko held on tight and soon the two were engaged in a tug of war battle.

"Let go!" Nonon cried out. She was standing up, one leg pressed against Ryuko's wrists in order to loosen their grip on the phone, while her own hands pulled the device in her direction.

"No way, I was just getting into the story!" Ryuko grunted out. She was sitting on the floor heels digging into the ground both hands wrapped around the phone as she tried to pull in her direction.

Mako stood by the fireplace not sure what to do. She began to fret. What if someone got hurt badly? She had to get them to stop fighting.

"As if I'd let a cretin like you gaze upon my story with your filthy eyes," Nonon screeched putting more strength into her tugging and screwing her eyes closed with concentration.

"Your just scared to have me find out what you have written in the rest of your story, admit it!" Ryuko screamed turning her head the other way in an attempt to add more pull in her direction.

"As if I'd write something so terrible about lady Satsuki! She is the purest being in this world!" Nonon cried out. Mako slide up next to the fighting parties. She raised her hands over her head and took a deep breath to ready her hallelujah speech. "Now let. GO!" Nonon bit down hard on Ryuko's thumb before giving one last hard tug and the darker haired girl screamed.

"You barbarian!" she hissed finally letting go of the phone. Nonon, unaccustomed to not having a force tug on her suddenly found herself shooting backwards across the room before crashing into the wall hard. Ryuko sat on the floor sucking hard on her thumb as Mako slowly put down her hands. It looked like she hadn't been able to stop the fight in time and now someone had gotten hurt. Nonon slowly got up from the floor where she had fallen, hand clutching her phone triumphantly. She looked at the screen to see if there were any cracks only to freeze, blood draining from her face. She dropped her phone to the floor and ran out the room as if all hell had broken lose, yelling out, "Where's the fucking Wi-Fi box around here, where is it?"

"What's her deal?" Ryuko muttered around her thumb which was still in her mouth. Mako shrugged unhelpfully as Ryuko picked up the discarded phone. Her eyes went wide before she erupted into peals of laughter. Showing the screen to Mako, she said between snorts, "It looks like during all that tug of war, the fanfiction got sent to Satsuki by mistake!"

* * *

Ryuko and Mako came back to the frat house after going out for coffee. This time they had come at the right time and all the contestants were in the big main frat room with Inumuta standing in front of the fireplace nose buried in his phone. Ryuko and Mako took a seat on the blue couches among the other students who were chatting quietly with one another. Ryuko caught Kinagase and Aikuro talking to one another, their faces serious. _Wonder what their talking about,_ Ryuko mused. _Their pretty good- they don't have to worry about getting eliminated._

"Alright everyone." Inumuta's cool voice silenced the students and indicated that the next part of the initiation process was beginning. "My colleague who was supposed to do this part is currently unavailable to be here, so I will read in her stead who has passed." Ryuko smirked knowing she was the cause of Nonon's absence.

He pulled out his phone with the list and started to scroll down. "This round was particularly hard and therefore most of you have not passed. In fact, the first deciding factor was whether you stayed alive at the end of the night. So even if you won the King's Crown, if you had died, that would not count as a victory. Obviously." Inumuta said the last part quietly, rolling his eyes. "The second deciding factor was how far people made it on the floors. Only those in the last two floors are considered. Therefore the ten who passed are-" At this Inumuta was cut off by his phone ringing. Twitching his eyes in annoyance he let the phone ring, the students shuffling their feet as the frat member stared at the phone, not saying a word until the ringing ceased. Once the shrill tone faded away he cleared his throat, "Therefore the ten who passed are-" again the phone ringing cut him off and he glared at it in silence until it yet again finished ringing. The students milled around awkwardly, waiting, before Inumuta cleared his throat and said, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, the ten students who passed are-" the phone rang again. Inumuta finally picked it up, "The fuck you want Nonon!" he hissed and Ryuko bit back a grin.

"I'm in the middle of the initiation process, which you abandoned." Pause. "No, why?" Pause, a sigh. "Did you send porn to someone again by accident?" There was some loud yelling from the other side and Inumuta moved the device away from his ear wincing. Ryuko could make out a no, and a lot of expletives from the other end. "Fine I'll fix it again, later." More screaming. "I can't do it now, I'm busy." Pause. "Was it Satsuki? Is that why your freaking out?" Inumuta let out a laugh to which Nonon clearly screamed out it's not funny. But Inumuta was not scared of her screams. "Talk to you later," he ended the call only to have Nonon call right back but Inumuta was not having it. He turned his phone off and took out another phone. The applicants were clearly amused by this exchange and let out soft chuckles before quieting down again as Inumuta went back to business.

"So the ten that have passed are as follows, Kate and Kent, Aikuro, Kinagase, Mako, Iori, Nora, Nina, Selena.." Ryuko was starting to fret. Did the midget really kick her out? She wasn't supposed to fail her, Satsuki said so. Besides Ryuko had won the freaken challenge. "And Ryuko." Ryuko let out a sigh of relief and high fived with Mako. She had been worried for nothing. She caught Kinagase smirking at her and grinned back at him before focusing her attention on the frat boy.

"The losers are to leave immediately." Inumuta intoned as Soroi peeked his head in through the door. "Follow me" the butler said and the sad contestants gave one last look at the splendor of the room before they left, never to see it again.

"Now the third part of this competition will involve you all challenging us directly in a challenge of our choice. Only some of you will pass this round, and it will be even more difficult than the previous round."

Before Inumuta could continue his second phone rang, causing him to raise his eyebrows in shock. This time he did not stand silently as the phone rang. He raised his voice high, "All of you will be assigned to a group. Here are the groups as they follow, Mako group one, Kent group two, Kate group three, Ryuko group four, Iori group one, Nora group two, Nina group three, Aikuro group four, Kinagase group one, and Selena group two. The challenge will start in two hours, after I resolve this issue." Inumuta sighed and then picked up his phone going up the left staircase. Soroi came to pick up the students and they left to the dorms.

* * *

"So you're my challenge?" Ryuko asked as she entered a room. This was in the frat house but the whole feel was different. The room, for one, wasn't decked out in plush blue anything. It was made of wood entirely, giving it the feel of a dojo. And it sure smelled like one too, the scent of sweat poignant in the air. Various exercise machines took up the space and what free space there was, there were soft mats covering it.

"Take off your shoes," the green haired boy instructed, not answering Ryuko. He stood on the mat his gray outfit gone. Now he was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a tank top. Ryuko took off her shoes and discarded her leather jacket. She always wore this jacket everywhere, and it looked cool to fight wearing it but if this was a dojo, it was inappropriate to wear it.

"There's an outfit for you to change into, in the back. Hurry up." The green haired boy jerked his thumb to a shelf in the back. _Someone's impatient,_ Ryuko thought as she hurried over and took the clothes to the bathroom where she quickly changed. The clothes were a perfect fit on her and she wondered if they had guessed her size or if they had gotten the measurements from the school. She headed back to the mats where the boy was still waiting for her.

"My name is Uzu Sanageyama, Kendo master of the house and Lady Satsuki's sword. I am challenging you, Ryuko Matoi, to a fight." Uzu bowed and she followed suit, a bit uncertain. "In order to pass you must win against me. But since that's pretty impossible," At this he straightened up, a smirk on his lips, "All you gotta do is hit me, twice." _Cocky shithead_ , Ryuko grumbled coming up from her bow. _I'll hit you so many times you won't be able to sit down properly for a month._

"What's the fighting style?" Ryuko asked. She didn't know what the rules were in this match. And who was going to judge the results? She and Uzu were the only ones in the room.

"You can use a weapon if you think it'll help you win." Uzu indicated to the sharp and dangerous looking objects to the wall, which upon closer inspection, where not just for decoration. He put his arms behind his head, biceps bulging as he did so. "And there are no rules for this match. Win in any way possible." He lunged at Ryuko the moment he finished speaking, causing her to be unprepared. He rammed his hands into her chest knocking her over so hard she rolled onto her back twice. "You forgot to say go!" Ryuko coughed getting up. This was bad. It was never good to start a fight at a disadvantage especially against a new opponent.

"There are no rules. I don't have to tell you when the fight starts. Plus no one's gonna shout out go at a real life fight." Uzu pointed out, standing still as Ryuko appraised him. Ryuko knew what he said was true. No one was gonna tell you go at a street fight, but Ryuko had learned how to more or less tell when the opponent was gonna move. It was all in the eyes. People tended to look were they wanted to strike way before they did. Except with Uzu it was impossible to tell. He was looking at all of her and his body was still. There was no telling where he would strike next.

"You're boring," he complained, dragging out the ring in the word. "I'd heard so much about you being a crazy good fighter, that you leap right into battle and pound your enemies into a pile of goop, and here you are just standing. Do something." He whined like a little child.

Ryuko gritted her teeth. He was trying to rile her up but if she fell for it, then she'd be easy prey. "Fine then," he groaned. "If you won't move than I'll make you." He lunged at her and she dodged just barely. _He's fast! I have to stay on my toes. And he looks strong, I can't afford to let him grab onto me_. Ryuko kept evading Uzu's attacks, as he sent kicks and punches at her, the two dancing across the mat.

"Is this all _the delinquent_ has to offer?" Uzu smirked, using Ryuko's high school nickname before sending a kick in her direction that just missed her head by an inch.

Ryuko could tell that he wasn't taking her seriously and this irked her. He could have easily hit her twice by now but he hadn't. It was like he was taunting her, trying to draw her out.

Ryuko ducked down as she avoided another blow. She was fast, but he was faster and all this running around was leaving her tired. Maybe it was time to hit back. She jumped up and let her fist fly, watching his face light up with joy as she attacked. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed blocking the hit with his hand before kneeing her unprotected stomach. She went down to her knees hard, gasping for air as he took a step back and jumped up. Doing a spin in the air, he kicked her right in the face.

"Wow, I must say I'm disappointed" Uzu's voice swam in her head as she struggled to stand up. Her vision was a little blurry and her head throbbed were his foot had connected. She wiped blood from her nose before taking up another attack position. "That's better," Uzu was standing there with his hands on his hips. She lunged at him the pain in her head growing as she got angry. She threw a flurry of jabs and hooks at him, all of which he dodged not once removing the hands from his hips. Gritting her teeth in frustration Ryuko tucked her arms close to her sides before spinning on her left heel and sending her foot out in a roundhouse kick, which Uzu caught with one hand. He applied pressure to her shin causing her to curse at the pain it caused before he lifted her leg up. In a smooth wave of motion, Ryuko found her body in the air as he pulled her up by her right leg before whipping her straight down.

She hit the ground hard enough to rattle her bones. But she didn't give up. Barely recovering from the shock of the impact she forced herself to her feet. He wanted the delinquent, he was gonna get it! She ran at him with a mighty roar, again and again, losing track of how many times she had done so. But each time he just knocked her back down again with an annoying ease, as if she was a bug. At last she stood up, bruised and breathing heavily, pain radiating through every inch of her body. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth which she wiped away quickly, only to have it just trickle back. Uzu was shaking his head now. He was not in the least tired. "I think you should give up. You've lost a long time ago."

"While I still stand I have not, while I can still fight I have not," Ryuko breathed out between labored gasps. Uzu shook his head sadly. "I guess then that leaves me with no choice. I don't wanna continue beating up a defeated opponent." He zoomed towards Ryuko and before she could be hit by him she felt her legs give out and she fell on the floor, unconscious.

Uzu stopped and looked at her before he scratched his head uncertainly. "She's sure stubborn, she is."

* * *

In the meantime Mako was dealing with the giant blonde. She was in a giant dark chamber that was lite only by candles on stands. The flames reflected off of the sharp objects in the room. Mako peered at them, noticing they mainly consisted of leathery stripes or sticks and there were some with shiny spikes on them. There was an iron maiden in one corner and a bed with ropes and barbs attached to it. And was that a bear trap hanging from the wall? What were these objects all for? Was she going to go monster hunting?

A loud slam echoed around the room as Mako's opponent, a tall blonde haired boy entered the room from the door on the other side. His bare feet barely made any sound on the tiles as he approached her. He was completely naked except for the towel around his waist. "I'm Ira Gamagori, Lady Satsuki's protector and the impenetrable shield of this house." He smacked his whip into the palm of his hand, the sharp crack resounding among the chamber. "I'm here to check if you have the discipline to join this frat." He handed her the whip and went onto his knees. "Now show me your discipline!"

* * *

Aikuro found himself in a sound proof room that was having a mid-life crisis. One half said pop, with pink walls and glittery letters that were inspirational quotes, while the other said rock with black paint on the walls; red splotches running down the sides and skull plushies everywhere. There were all sorts of musical instruments scattered amongst the room. A guitar hanging from a chandelier, drums stacked on top of each other and a cello lying on its side, reminiscent of a drunk on a sidewalk. Music sheets were laid out on the floor, some crumbled up into tiny balls, the others ripped to shreds. Aikuro cleared his throat. "Hello, anyone here?" A rustling noise which had been coming from behind the piano stopped and a small girl stood up, her eyes barely clearing the instrument.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"I'm here for the challenge."

"…Oh that's right!" The girl said in shock before rushing out to the middle of the room. Brushing the creases out of her pink dress she introduced herself. "Jakuzure Nonon, musician of the house and nightingale of Lady Satsuki. Don't judge the mess, asshole." She muttered as she caught Aikuro's disapproving look when a pile of music sheets, that had been stacked preciously by the door, fell over.

"I'll try not to," Aikuro said flashing her his best smile. Nonon just made a noise at the back of her throat before flicking a switch on the wall. A disco ball descended from the ceiling and two stands came from the ground. "What's this?" He asked approaching the platform.

"It's a combination of the game dance dance revolution and karaoke." Nonon got up on her half of the platform and picked up a pair of mics before handing one to Aikuro. The blue haired man stood on his platform side, the floor glowing with arrows that faced in differing directions. The monitor in front of him shone and he caught his anxious reflection in it. This was his challenge? It sounded so absurd. How hard could it be?

"This is so fucking hard!" Aikuro panted as they finally finished up their song. They had been singing and dancing to I will Survive and Aikuro felt like he hadn't survived at all. He had gotten so confused- he didn't know which instructions were for what initially on the screen because Nonon hadn't explained anything. And by the time he had figured it out, she had too much of a lead for him to ever catch up.

"No, it's pretty easy," Nonon sneered. That damn pipsqueak was so good at this game, and she had such a nice voice. "It's time for round two. Remember you just need to beat me once and you pass."

"Fine but I pick the song this time," Aikuro said, catching his breath and he flipped through the catalogue until he found the one he wanted.

"Seriously, this song?" Nonon asked disgruntled. "It doesn't matter. You'll still lose." The music started playing and Aikuro let his feet glide against the floor as he sang the words he knew by heart. Confidence swelled in him. He knew he could win this but he made the mistake of looking over at Nonon's screen causing him to fumble the next combo. Despite his familiarity with the words he was still behind. Damn it, he was gonna lose at this rate. He had to do something drastic, something that would distract her…

Nonon was in the middle of building up to the chorus when the words died in her throat. Her legs stopped moving as her eyes opened wide, face turning a red hue. Aikuro was wearing nothing but his underwear as he danced and sang along to the song. His abs glowed in the light of the disco ball and he threw away the shirt he had been holding. He tossed her a wink before belting out, "Don't lose your way!" and then he removed his underwear.

"That was cheating!" Nonon screamed indignant. Aikuro was in the process of putting his clothes back on. "Nonsense. You never said there were any rules against stripping." He had won by a huge lead thanks to his plan and his challenger was not happy. "Besides it seemed you were enjoying it."

"You ruined my innocence! I did not need to see that last part!" Nonon seethed as Aikuro finished buttoning up his shirt. He threw her a wink, before running a hand through his luscious blue hair. "Ah, so it was only the last part that you didn't like which means you didn't mind the rest."

"Shut it, you perv!" Nonon picked up a crumbled ball of paper and threw it at him, Aikuro wapping it away casually. "Don't you have anything to say about ruining the innocence of a young maiden's heart?" Seeing he wasn't going to respond she gave a huge sigh, anger simmering down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine! Just get your ass out of my room."

"With pleasure!" Aikuro smiled before leaving. He wondered how Kinagase was doing on his end.

* * *

Kinagase entered a dimly lit room, the only light source from the multitude of computers that were on. He passed rows of them, video game sound effects filling the air along with the hum of whirring machinery as he slowly approached a single bean bag chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by five of the biggest TV screens Kinagase had seen. They all displayed different scenarios and Kinagase could hear the challenger's voice muttering game lingo as he shouted at the different screens. Kinagase approached the bean bag and cleared his throat. The blue haired nerd did not hear him, as his fingers flew across the five different controllers he was holding. They were all connected to different game systems; some that were so old Kinagase vaguely remembered them. Kinagase cleared his throat again, more loudly this time, still failing to capture the other boy's attention. Losing patience he stood directly in front of the boy's vision, his huge form blocking the view.

"Oh shit, hold on." The boy paused his games one by one. "I'll hit you guys up later; I have something I gotta do now." There was a chorus of goodbyes from the head mic that the boy was wearing before he pulled it off. The nerd stood up and introduced himself. "Inumuta Houka, technician of the house and Lady Satsuki's eyes and ears." He stated to which Kinagase muttered, "I'm Kinagase, just Kinagase."

Inumuta pushed up his glasses. "Are you ready to fight?"

Kinagase laughed. This boy couldn't be serious. Kinagase could easily knock him out in one go. He looked like a strong wind could blow him away.

Inumuta held up a controller. "How does mortal kombat sound?"

Kinagase stopped his laugh. A video game battle? That was lame but what was he to expect from a computer geek. Not one to back down he accepted. "Okay, but you better not cheat," he warned the nerd. He didn't trust that a sly dog like him wouldn't pull something out of his virtual sleeve.

"Don't worry; we'll be playing the easiest setting. You shouldn't feel threatened enough to accuse me of cheating." Inumuta turned off all but one screen. "Look, we'll even use one screen only." Kinagase felt a vein in his forehead throb. This guy was treating him like a noob. Inumuta quickly began switching channels to find the right output for his bypassing something interesting. "Were you watching animal por-"

"An animal documentary. About mating patterns. For science." Houka stared at Kinagase as if daring him to dispute this fact.

"…" Kinagase didn't know what to say so he just folded his muscular arms across his chest. Finally the screen flickered on and the logo of Mortal Kombat appeared along with some sound effects.

"Let's play." Inumuta sat down on his bean bag, gesturing for Kinagase to do the same.

"Easiest setting my ass!" Kinagase yelled at the screen which he had just punched. He pulled out his bleeding hand which was peppered with small shards of glass. "You cheated!" They had played over fifty rounds of Mortal Kombat and he'd only managed to win two of those rounds.

Inumuta held up his hands in an I give up position. "I did not. It's simple mechanics. All you had to do was press the right combinations in order to win. You lacked the foresight and timing to do so."

Kinagase gripped the controller in his uninjured hand harder until it cracked. "Fine," he grumbled out. He could tell he had been defeated. Hopefully Aikuro had had more luck. He prayed that his friend had at least gotten in, if he hadn't.

"Also you own me a new TV and controller," Inumuta intoned calmly as Kinagase turned to the exit. Kinagase glanced over his shoulder at Inumuta from the doorway and let the remains of the controller drop to the floor. "I don't own you shit, hack," he said before he left, lighting up a cigarette as he did so.

"Well then, someone is not a team player." Inumuta mumbled in the dim glow of the computer lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Complete Chaos is the Most Fun a Girl can Have

The ten contestants found themselves yet again in the main room of the frat house. Ryuko felt every single one of her bruises as she sat down gingerly on the couch. It was as if her bones had been turned to dust, her muscles pulverized by a meat tenderizer and her brain ripped out of her skull and placed back in, but the wrong way. She had been carted off to the hospital after her challenge and spent almost a whole day there. The nurse attending her did some magic because although Ryuko didn't feel a hundred percent it was better than how she had felt before. At least she could move and function.

Mako, not looking worse for the wear after her challenge, jumped into her friends lap, forgetting that Ryuko was hurt. "Ouch, Mako!" Ryuko reprimanded, to which Mako quickly jumped off. "I'm sorry," she said "but I haven't seen you in so long and I was worried about you."

"I'm fine Mako, I just got a lot of damage during my challenge. I had to drop by the nurse's office. They fixed me up though, I'm already feeling better." Ryuko smiled to let Mako know she was fine, but the brown haired girl did not stop fretting. "I'll make some croquettes so you can feel better afterwards," she stated. "They always help me. Anyways, how did your challenge go?"

Ryuko's smile faded. "It didn't go too well. I...lost." she hated admitting it, but it was true. "I don't think I'll be able to pass this round."

"Aww Ryuko cheer up! I'm sure you got it! You've never lost a fight before." Mako's hope in Ryuko was great but it was misplaced in this case.

"Well I have now," Ryuko muttered bitterly and before Mako could continue the four frat members entered the room. They lined up in front and the room fell silent in anticipation. Even Nonon was there and Ryuko couldn't help smirking at her. Nonon meet her gaze angrily before turning her attention away. Ryuko wondered what had happened with Satsuki and if Nonon had prevented the story from reaching her. Maybe she could find out later.

"The period of deliberation is over. We are going to go over each individual and their progress in this round." Ira stated as he rolled out a script. Clearing his throat he started, "Mako, you exceeded my standards and showed me that size and intelligence do not in fact indicate who you truly are. You completed your challenge above and beyond," at this Ira blushed and cleared his throat. "You pass."

"Yay!" Mako jumped up from her spot on the couch and hugged Ryuko hard who let out a cry of pain as her bones protested.

"How'd you win against him?" Ryuko whispered into Mako's ear as Inumuta started talking about his challenger. "He's like freaken big."

"Oh I know. He asked me to hit him with this whip as hard as I could and I did. I put the good old Mankanshoku spirit into it. And then he had me try out this pair of handcuffs and ball and chain on him-"

"Whoa, slow down there, the fuck did he make you do!" Ryuko was horrified of the mental image she was getting. The giant was into s and m? She was sure that was illegal to do, but then again it was a frat and frats did those things... she just didn't like the thought of her friend doing it.

Mako shook her head. "I just had to beat him up with those tools. It was a bit weird, even for me, but he didn't do anything to me. Promise." Mako said, looking Ryuko in the eyes to reassure her.

The dark haired girl stared back, deciding to trust her friend. "Okay, but remember if anyone ever does, I'm beating the crap out of them. As soon as I feel better." Ryuko grimaced at the end as her spine throbbed in reminder of her recent beating.

The frat members continued and at last Uzu got to Ryuko, who began gnawing on her stubs of fingernails. "Ryuko lost in battle against me multiple times. And badly as well. She has a rough style, clearly needs training to improve upon. However, I believe she has potential. She is one stubborn girl and wouldn't give up even as she got the shit pounded out of her. Therefore I'm letting her pass."

Ryuko felt her heart drop. He was letting her pass! This was unbelievable, this was crazy! But not that she would complain.

"Congrats, Ryuko" Mako grabbed Ryuko by the shoulders and shook her, causing Ryuko yet more pain. "And here you were worried you wouldn't make it"

"I swear Mako touch me one more time and I'll punch you!"

* * *

After the losers had been kicked out, the winners were left over in the room. This consisted of Kinagase, who had by some miracle been allowed to stay, Aikuro, Iori, Mako, Ryuko and Nina plus Selena.

"Now the rest of you, this is the final round before five and only five of you are allowed to stay. We will leave this challenge up to you," Inumuta stated.

"This means that you have to come up with something insane," Uzu started.

"Or creative," Nonon added

"To be able to impress us. Do not fail in doing so or the repercussions of losing this round will be tenfold." Ira finished. "For this challenge you have one week. So make good use of it, and do not consult each other on this, or else you will be disqualified." With that the contestants were dismissed.

Ryuko left the frat house, thoughts swirling in her head. What could she do, that she had not already done? Should she steal Ragyo's car? Did she even have one? Could she get drunk and graffiti the whole campus at night? Could she break all the orchestra's instruments? Ryuko shook her head. None of these seemed like they would impact the council enough. She was sure that this had already been done before. She needed something that had not been dared to do before.

"Ryuko!" Mako bounced up to her friend and gripped her arm. "Have you thought-" she was cut off by a punch to the face that sent her reeling into the bushes.

"Damn it Mako, I told you not to touch me. It hurts!"

* * *

Ryuko spent the better part of her week planning on what she could do. She had no idea what she should and it bugged her to no end. What made it worse was that Kinagase looked like he already had a plan. He would smirk at her every time they passed each other in the hallways, to remind her he was all set and that she wasn't. _Just watch,_ she thought. _My plan will be even better._

That night she dreamt, nightmares about green monkeys, troll dolls and a big black snake. The black snake coiled around her whole body, slowly choking her. "You'll never win," it hissed and she tried to rip it off her neck frantically. Then Inumuta appeared, clicking away on his phone. He looked up to see her reaching a hand towards him, for help, but he shrugged. "When I go on the internet, eyebrowse," and then he left.

Ryuko awoke after this, sweat running down her back. _The fuck was up with that dream? Eyebrowse? Eye...brows?_ A bolt of realization hit her and she knew what she was going to do now.

* * *

The next morning she set out with a plan in mind. She was going to find Inumuta, who she saw in passing to one of her classes, and accost him for information. She needed to know where Satsuki had her classes. Searching him out in the halls, Ryuko soon noticed the head of blue hair amongst the sea of brown and black hair. She ran after him, pushing past people and lifting her hand up in greeting.

"Yo Inumuta," she called but he did not look up from his phone. "Yo dog, you hear me?" But again he did not hear her. Grumbling she brushed past him and placed her body right in his way, only to have him walk around her without even noticing or looking up.

"Oi," she growled grabbing him by the back of his tall collar and pulling him back. This time he looked up at her. "What do you want Matoi? I'm on my way to class."

"Chill man," Ryuko said, letting go of his collar as he faced her, pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger. "I just need a sec."

"Well," Inumuta looked at his watch. "That 'sec' is now up. Good day." He moved to walk away but Ryuko yet again grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "Okay not a sec but more like a minute."

"Okay go," Inumuta said setting his timer on the watch.

"Wow stop being so literal."

Inumuta tapped at the watch reminding her it was counting down.

"I, uh, need to know Satsuki's schedule," she stammered out.

Inumuta snorted. "Clearly not." He turned to walk away again but she yet again pulled on his high collar. "Will you stop doing that! I'm not a dog, don't pull on my collar," he hissed.

"Well then stop trying to walk away. Will you help me?" The hallway had cleared out by now, a bell signalling the start of class sounding in the distance.

"As if I would give out my lady's information to a delinquent like you. And now you've made me late to class, which I have never been in my fourteen years of schooling." Inumuta hissed, looking extremely pissed. But Ryuko could care less about his attendance record.

"I swear it's not for a bad reason," Ryuko countered, pushing the hair back from her face and trying to smile innocently but it must have looked bad because Inumuta's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't care about the reason. I'm not giving it to you."

Ryuko let out a sigh. She had a feeling this would happen. She had tried the friendly approach, now it was time to do operation 'I can't see'.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice," and quick as a flash she grabbed the glasses off of his face.

"Hey give those back!" He whined like a little kid but Ryuko was already out of his blind reach, having zoomed back to the end of the hallway. "Then give me the info," she said waving the glasses around haphazardly. "Or I might accidentally drop them."

Inumuta tried to make his way towards her, using his hearing to go in her direction. He kept his arms out wide so he wouldn't stumble into the wall and proceeded to knock over every vase on the columns in the hallway, at last tipping over his own feet mere inches in front of her.

"Fine, I relent," he said as Ryuko helped him up.

"Good boy," she praised, patting him on the head.

* * *

With that Ryuko left to find Satsuki's class. However she had to wait until Satsuki finished the class in order to talk to her. Unfortunately troll doll was with her and Ryuko knew her chances of success were lower with the midget around. So she waited and watched, and this went on the whole day until it was dinner time and she had still not been able to approach Satsuki. Was Nonon glued to Satsuki's side? Cause she fucking acted like it. She wouldn't even let Satsuki go to the bathroom by herself. Ryuko let out a pissed sigh from her hiding spot behind a giant potted plant and decided she had to do something or she might as well change her plans.

* * *

"Ugh, that heap of moving trash has been following us the whole day," Nonon remarked as she and her friend sat down at a stone bench with plates containing their dinner. The air was turning chillier and soon it would be October's end. They had to make the most of the warm weather and so decided to eat outside before they could no longer enjoy the nature.

"I know," Satsuki responded, inspecting her salad. "I feel she may want to speak to us."

"Why?" Nonon snorted, biting into her crescent. "The instructions for this challenge were clear. Even an idiot like her would be able to understand."

"Maybe we should go ask what it is that she wants," Satsuki offered, picking at her salad. "It is our obligation to make sure that our participants are on equal footing when it comes to the competition."

"Oh, look here she comes. You shouldn't have said that," Nonon grumbled as the black haired girl approached them cautiously from where she had been hiding.

* * *

Ryuko had decided it was now or never. It was already Wednesday. She needed to have this plan complete before the end of the week.

"Yo Satsuki," she greeted and then looked at Nonon "and you. How are you guys. Mind if I sit here? I haven't eaten yet."

"Good. Enjoying dinner before you came," Nonon retorted, gripping her plate more strongly. "So why don't you eat somewhere else."

"Eh, anyways," Ryuko ruffled the back of her head and tried to control her temper. She couldn't let this fail now, however, she couldn't hold back a retort. "How's your story going Nonon? The one with you and Sats-" ears burning Nonon jumped up and stuffed the crescent into Ryuko's mouth before trying to push her away only to be met with much resistance. "You wanted to eat, here have some food! Now leave us!"

"What story?" Satsuki asked, genuinely curious. "I knew you made music, but writing stories? You must let me read some."

"I uh, I don't really-" Nonon flustered, still trying to push Ryuko away but Ryuko just side stepped her, letting her fall to the group and took the bread out of her mouth. "Oh she has this really nice one where-"

Nonon leapt up from the floor and attached to her back bringing Ryuko back from Satsuki, hissing in her ear. "Shut up you life ruiner!"

Satsuki got up from the bench, slapping her hands to the table top in outrage. "Stop this you two! I don't know what has you acting like little kids but cease it at once. You're embarrassing yourselves!" she glared down at them and they both stopped, wilting under her steel gaze.

"Sorry," Ryuko mumbled embarrassed, along with Nonon who still fuming, sat down and began to eat her food again, but watching Ryuko like a hawk.

"Now that you have caused a sufficient distraction Matoi, what do you want?"

"Well I...um.. I was wondering if you'd let me make it up to you?"

"For what?" Satsuki arched a brow.

"For kind of breaking into your house, and sleeping in your bed." Ryuko ad libbed. She had no clue where she was going with this, but she needed Satsuki to fall for it.

Satsuki seemed to consider this. "I have forgiven you for that. You showed me I need more security in my house. Besides you were drunk."

"No, that's wrong. I, uh, was raised to pay back people for their kindness." At this Nonon snorted but wisely didn't say anything. "And I wanted to make it up to you somehow."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"Um, take you to a cafe or something. You know for coffee." Ryuko wrung her hands, worrying fretfully. _Please let her say yes._

"I must say Matoi that I will decline-"

"Oh come on, just let me do it," Ryuko was losing her patience. She needed Satsuki to say yes. Satsuki was quiet. "I suppose, but only for an hour. I have a lot of work."

 _Yes!_ Ryuko felt like high fiving herself but kept calm on the outside.

"What? You really intend to go with her? Why?" Nonon couldn't keep quiet this time and glared at her friend across the table.

"It's just once."

"She has no table manners, she'll spit carrots all over you!"

"Hey, that was one time and it was because I was choking!" Ryuko pointed at Nonon prompting the older girl to get out of her seat. Satsuki put a hand on Nonon's shoulder forcing her to sit back down and then used her other hand to push Ryuko's finger away. "Stop this arguing. It does not become either of you." Ryuko glared at Nonon, before tearing her eyes away and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"So yea, what um, time and day you wanna go? How about tomorrow?" Ryuko asked.

Satsuki smirked. "Don't worry I will find you."

* * *

Ryuko was walking back from her early pysch class when a dark car pulled up next to her. Glancing cautiously at it, the window slid open to reveal Satsuki inside. "Matoi, get in." The car stopped and the door opened. "You're not gonna take me to the countryside and torture me for information are you?" Ryuko asked as she hesitantly got in.

"Don't be absurd," Satuski said as the car started up again. "I'd use a less conspicuous car if I did," she added quietly.

"What?" Ryuko asked.

"Nothing."

They drove to a small but popular cafe just ten minutes from the college. It had some of the best coffee and bagels Ryuko had ever tasted. The atmosphere was peaceful and they had a nice patio where the two girls could eat. Ryuko sat down at the green metal table. "Alright," she propped open the menu, "get what you want I'm paying."

"Oh believe me I will," Satsuki put a finger to her chin as she analyzed the menu. Ryuko pretended to be invested in her menu but would glance over at Satsuki occasionally. She had gotten the girl out by herself and now would be the perfect chance to execute the plan. She started sweating heavily. She had to execute this plan right or else it would fail. And she couldn't risk fucking up.

Suddenly a huge shadow appeared from behind her, casting shade over her menu. "Hey bozo, move it." She turned to look only to see Ira there, with Inumuta, Uzu and Nonon next to him. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked incredulously, her jaw dropping open.

"We're here for lunch," Nonon said with a smirk, "because Satuski invited us."

"Huh?" Ryuko grunted, her brain moving too slowly to catch up with what was happening.

"We're here to eat, as if we'd ever leave Satsuki to go out and eat with a troublemaker by herself." Nonon clarified.

Ryuko's brain caught up and she was very vexed. Her plan was ruined now! What was she to do. She couldn't do it with the frat members watching her like a hawk. She let her shoulders slump much to the delight of Nonon. The four all took a seat around Satsuki, Ira's hulking form making his tiny cafe chair creak. He took up so much space that it was hard for people to get past him.

"So we can order anything we want right?" Uzu asked as he picked up a menu, sending a flirtatious wink to the waitress who had given it to him.

"You said you'd treat," Inumuta added, glancing at his own menu. "I want the mega parfait."

"I never said that! I only said I wanted to treat Satsuki since it was her house I broke into! And the mega parfait's fifteen bucks! I'm not paying that much for a meal you won't even finish!" She spat as she eyed his scrawny figure.

"We all live in that house, so you owe us as well and also it's not for eating, but for instagram." Inumuta insisted, closing his menu.

"Even more of a reason not to buy it for you," Ryuko pointed out.

"Well I want all the eggs dishes on this menu," Ira added, before turning his massive head to Ryuko. "I'm trying to keep on a low calorie diet here."

"A low calorie diet my ass! I'll give you low calories, how about no food at all!" She swiped the menu angrily from his hands.

"Yo Ryuko don't be stingy," Uzu added. "I also want a parfait."

"And I want the ro-"

"You'll get a foot up your ass, that's what you'll get" Ryuko hissed at Nonon before the shorter girl could even finish.

"Matoi that is no way to treat your guests. You offered to take us out and buy us food. Do not behave rudely." Satsuki intoned, sipping her complimentary glass of water.

Ryuko wanted to pull out her hair but instead clenched her fists tightly closed and took deep steadying breaths. "Fine," she muttered out. "Order what you will."

Half and hour later and a hundred dollars lighter, Ryuko left the cafe followed by the five.

"That was fun," Uzu said, stretching his arms above his head. "We should do it again."

"I agree," Inumuta intoned. "My instagram followers will be very pleased Ryuko."

"And my diet is going well thanks to your help Matoi," Ira added unnecessarily. "Ask Mako if she would like to perhaps join us next time as well."

Ryuko turned to look tiredly at the five. The plan had gone horribly wrong. What had she done to deserve this?

"See ya at school," she gave a half wave and walked back, letting Satsuki drive the others. She didn't feel like taking the car back with them. Her wallet still hurt too much for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Ryuko Strikes Again

 **A/N: Any guesses as to what Ryuko's plan is exactly? Free three star goku uniform to those who know! (Satsuki-You can't give them out, only I can to those who are worthy warriors! Me-Sorry! *runs away scared)**

Ryuko was getting desperate. It was already Friday night and she still hadn't completed her plan. She needed to do so, and soon, in order to get to the next round. She hadn't come this far only to fail. Biting down hard on her nails she tried to brainstorm another way to approach the situation. When she couldn't think of one, she went to her roommate and best friend, Mako.

"Hey, Mako," Ryuko turned to Mako, who was studying some math at her desk.

"Yea?" Mako asked, taking off her old lady reading glasses to look at Ryuko.

"What do you say to people that you wanna get to hang out with you? Like after school and stuff?" Ryuko had never really had any friends so she didn't know what the protocol for this was. She had only ever hung out with Mako and that girl had been the one to initiate all the trips and crazy adventures they went on.

"Hmm," Mako put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Try asking them to the mall or ask for help studying. Usually that's a good way to start, especially if you don't really know the person that well."

"Thanks Mako, your brilliant!" Ryuko said, hugging her friend and running out the door with renewed vigor and inspiration. She was going to pass this level, she was sure.

"Go shopping with me," Ryuko insisted to Satsuki, who was just walking back from one class.

"Why should I?" The black haired girl's nose was stuck in a Japanese language book and she didn't even look up when Ryuko came up to her.

"Because it will be fun and it will be with me," Ryuko smirked and pointed at her puffed up chest, hoping some of her boyish charm would work.

"How charming," Satsuki dryly responded, flipping a page in her book. "You sure know how to get them. I don't know how you don't have countless women falling at your knees by now." _No reason to be so sarcastic,_ Ryuko wanted to shoot back, but she refrained herself. If she started acting snarky now then Satsuki would be more inclined to decline the offer.

"I mean, the real reason is so as to make up for my rude behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at the cafe."

"I'm glad you realized that, your growing up into a proper adult now, but can your wallet withstand another splurge?" At this Satsuki looked up at Ryuko, amusement in her eyes.

Ryuko gritted her teeth as that statement hit painfully close. She was already about to use up her life savings by going on this shopping trip but it would all be worth it if she could get on the frat in the end. Then she could have all the money she wanted.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm not that broke. Besides, its not like I'm buying you anything." Ryuko tried to play it off, lacing her hands together behind her head in a show of indifference.

"Your not?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

Crap, was she expected to? "Well, maybe I'll treat you to mall food, but that's it."

Satsuki pursed her lips, putting the corner of the book to them as she contemplated the matter.

 _Come on, just do it_ , Ryuko silently urged, sweat running down her back in anticipation.

"Well, I do have some free time," she concluded at last. She stopped walking, as she was in front of the building for her next class. "I'll see you then, Matoi." Clacking her heels together, she spun on them and made her way towards her classroom. Ryuko waited until she was gone to do a little victory dance and raise her hands in celebration.

 _Yes!_ Ryuko cheered internally, plan two was set in motion.

* * *

 _No!_ Ryuko screamed on the inside as she approached the water fountain in the mall that she was supposed to meet Satsuki by. Except instead of just Satsuki, there was now Ira, Uzu, Inmunta and Nonon as well.

"I hope you don't mind, but since you were half an hour late, I invited my friends over and started shopping a bit early." Satsuki gestured to the two bags already by her feet.

Ryuko cursed her luck. She was late because the bus took forever, the lights in town taking longer to change to green. The driver had told her it must have been some glitch in the system and Ryuko was reduced to jiggling her leg impatiently as she cursed out the system mentally for making her late.

"Not a problem," she said through gritted teeth. "Lets go take a look at the other stores then."

Ryuko's original plan involved waiting until it was time to eat and then she would spring her trap on Satsuki, but with these four around could she do it? It would have to take precise timing and she was not the type of girl who could do that.

"Let's go to the game store," Inumuta suggested. "I have some new games I want to check out."

"I'll pass," Nonon put up her hand to add on to the flat out rejection of the idea. "I need to get cleaning supplies for my instruments."

"And I wanna check out the sports store," Uzu added. "I've been getting interested in tennis and I wanna buy some new rackets."

"You said that last time and you ended up buying out the store's whole section of sports gear," Nonon reminded him and he just shrugged in response. "You don't even use that shit and it just clutters up the frat house. You know how many times I've opened up a door to find your stinky and smelly trash in the room? Your disrespecting Lady Satsuki's house with it." Uzu just rolled his eyes and made a mock talking gesture with his hand as Nonon kept talking.

 _Whoa, am I seeing a fight between the frat? I thought they were all tight buddies._ Ryuko was silent as she watched, wishing she had a bag of popcorn to indulge in right now. Satsuki too, remained quiet although she was rubbing the top of her nose, eyes closed in resignation. "Don't you ignore me," Nonon shrieked as Uzu began to walk away, hands in pants and uncaring about the midget's tirade. "Ira!" Nonon turned her attention on the big man, making him jump in nervousness. "Yes, Jakuzere?"

"I want you to go after him and prevent him from buying useless shit."

"But I wanted to go to my own store-"

"Just do it!" Nonon insisted, pointing her finger at Uzu's retreating back and indicating Ira to go after him.

The giant heaved a great sigh. "Very well, I suppose I shall just get my items elsewhere." Finally they dispersed, leaving Inumuta, Satsuki and Ryuko together.

"Since I shopped for my items already I will accompany you to the video store," Satsuki told the blue haired boy. _Wait, don't go there, not yet._ Ryuko was sure this was her chance to get Satsuki alone. "How about we go check out that mall food?" Ryuko offered but Satsuki shook her head no. "I'm not hungry yet,"and followed Inumuta into the store. Ryuko had no choice but to follow.

Ryuko tried to remain politely interested the entire time while keeping an eagle eye on the situation. Satsuki was holding a cup of coffee, perhaps she could slip _it_ in there? She patted her pocket where she kept her secret weapon stashed to make sure she had it and inched silently and nonchalantly towards Satsuki who was staring at the back of a Spryo game. Ryuko was almost there when Inumuta grabbed her by the shoulders startling her so badly that she leapt up, knocking the coffee out of Satsuki's hands. The coffee rained down all over Satsuki's white clothes and the empty cup fell right on top of her head as a finishing touch. She turned to glare evilly at Ryuko who had frozen stiff, her mouth open wide in shock.

"It wasn't my fault. It was Inumuta!" She blurted out in panic, gesturing with her thumb to the boy who had been behind her, as Satsuki narrowed her eyes.

"What was me?" Inumuta asked, his voice sounding distant. She turned to see him at a game console, racing a car all the way on the other side of the room.

"You traitor," she hissed not believing he was going to let her take the blame. How had he even got over there so quickly? Her shoulders squared up as she tried to contain her fury but Satsuki's cold and calm voice stopped her, reminding her she had just offended the daughter of the university president and the leader of the frat she was trying to get into.

"Matoi, are you going to do something about this?" Satsuki demanded, gesturing the length of her body, her voice clipped and harsh.

Ryuko turned around hesitantly to look at the black haired girl, scared of what she would say or do next. "Sorry, sorry, let me get you a napkin." She ruffled the back of her hair uneasily as she tried to pull out a handkerchief from her pocket with her other hand.

"I doubt a napkin would do much, perhaps if I douse this outfit in bleach along with your brain there might be some hope."

Ryuko outwardly cringed, and tried to keep the panic from her voice. "Let me get you some new clothes then." Satsuki seemed to approve of this idea, and so when she nodded her head yes, after taking the cup off of her hair, they left the video game store, leaving Inumuta immersed in crashing his opponent's car.

They went into a clothing store next and Ryuko started pulling out some clothes from the racks. She didn't know what Satsuki's style really was. All she had seen of the girl was that she really liked business clothes. She took out a blouse that looked stiff and boring and handed it over to Satsuki who just crossed her arms over her chest. "Here, try this on for now." When Satsuki didn't take the blouse, Ryuko heaved out a heavy sigh. _What now?_ She thought in annoyance.

"Matoi, you do realize this is Charlotte Russe, right?"

"Yea, so what's wrong with it? Don't you shop here?" Satsuki looked as if Ryuko had offended her entire family line.

"I only shop at Armani or Banana Republic and that's where we're going next." Satsuki turned on her heel and led the way out of the store and into the next one, as Ryuko's shoulders drooped. Those were expensive stores, right?

Ryuko felt her soul die a little bit.

She let Satsuki walk around and browse for a new shirt and pants while she silently tried to do mental math (not one of her strong suits if she had to be honest). She reached the conclusion that if Satsuki bought these clothes then perhaps Ryuko might have enough money for dinner, and then she'd have to starve until she got her pay check next week. _So, I just only need to not eat, shouldn't be too bad,_ Ryuko bitterly thought, knowing full well her voracious appetite.

"I'm going to try these on," Satsuki notified Ryuko, pulling her out of her agonized inner imaginings on how bleak her week was going to look with her stomach trying to eat itself out of hunger, and how she might have to turn to scourging for berries in the woods behind the school. The black haired girl disappeared into a changing room and Ryuko leaned against a pillar, trying to not let this stress her out, when a pink haired midget entered the store.

"What are you doing in this store?" Nonon asked, surprising Ryuko who had believed the short girl to still be engrossed in the music shop. "Isn't your store like Hot Topic?" Nonon was just as surprised as Ryuko to find the girl here and the retort had left her mouth before she was even consciously aware that it was Ryuko she was speaking to. _Should have said 'don't you shop for clothes at the 99 cent store?'. Yea that would have been a better one._ Nonon was sad she hadn't thought of that sooner and now it was too late to redo it again. It wouldn't be as cool the second time.

"I'm not here for me, I'm here for Satsuki. She wanted new clothes," Ryuko clarified, not in the mood to deal with the short and snarky girl.

"After you spilled coffee on me," Satsuki added from behind the changing room's curtain. Instantly Ryuko was on the defensive. "I did not! It was Inumuta's fault, I swear!"

"Sure," Satsuki responded.

"You did what to lady Satsuki?" Nonon shrilled, hands on hips and glare targeted on Ryuko's face. Ryuko rubbed her face. She was so tired of this. She was not in the mood to deal with both Satsuki's and Nonon's ire.

"I'm not lying, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Okay... _liar_ ," Nonon spat out and Ryuko wanted to throw her hands in the air in exasperation. But before Ryuko could say something back Satsuki's voice came from behind the curtain. "Ryuko, can you bring me that white shirt I left out?"

"Sure," Ryuko intoned and grabbed the shirt, about to hand it over the curtain when Nonon pulled on her long black shirt sleeve.

"Where do you think your going with that?"

"To give it to Satsuki?"

"Yea right, you pervert. You just wanna see her undressed!" Was Nonon being serious right now?

"No way, that's gross!" Ryuko was repelled by the thought of intentionally spying on someone as they changed. She might be a delinquent but she wasn't a pig.

"Don't call her gross, you _fatty_. You junk food addict. I've seen the garbage you eat!" Nonon pulled hard on Ryuko's sleeve as the black haired girl tried to move it forward, towards the changing room.

"Pizza is not garbage, it's a perfect source of protein and carbs and veggies!" Ryuko came to the defense of her dietary choices. "Besides did you not just hear Satsuki herself tell me to grab the shirt?" Ryuko was getting tired of the girl's pigheadedness.

"That's cause she doesn't know better!" Nonon grunted, planting her feet firmly into the ground as she pulled harder. Ryuko had turned entirely to face the short girl, her back facing the curtain where Satsuki was standing just behind, as her left arm was forced into the middle of a tug of war battle, the shirt in her grasp shaking with each heave. "You spilled the coffee on her on purpose so you could get her to change. And then while she's changing you would take a peek at her!"

"What!?" Ryuko cried out in disbelief. _I would never..._ "Your just projecting your own feelings onto me," Ryuko shot back, thoroughly impressed her mind had come up with logical backing during this argument. Usually she regressed into childish banter and curses and eventually unintelligible sounds. She pulled hard against Nonon's grip, her shirt sleeve making a tearing noises as the seams began to split; not that any of them noticed.

"I'm impressed that you've managed to learn something at college, Neanderthal," Nonon spat. "Didn't think the day would come!" The sleeve ripped more.

"Ha! You didn't refute my point! That's as good as admitting to it!" Ryuko cried in truimphance as Nonon's face turned red at her realization of her verbal blunder. "It does not! I don't want to spill coffee on Satsuki and watch her change!"

"Yes you do!" Ryuko pulled back.

"No I don't!" Nonon tugged towards her direction.

"Yes. You. DO!" Ryuko's neck tendons stood out as she strained.

"No. I. DON'T!" Nonon's jaw was clenched in concentration.

Ryuko's shirt, which was made from cheap materiel, was on it's last leg, having already impressively stood up to so much violence. With a loud tearing noise it gave out just as Ryuko was tugging Nonon towards her. With the sudden absence of the pulling motion, Ryuko's feet skidded out from underneath her, and in an attempt to stop herself from falling into the changing room, she tried to grab the curtain, twisting her body forwards. But the curtain hooks were weak and snapped under her weight. Nonon too was flung forwards, letting out a squeak of surprise. Both fell into the changing room on a very unhappy and undressed Satsuki.

Time seemed to slow down as Ryuko's brain ran back and forth in her skull like a scared mouse squeaking out _oh shit, oh shit._ What had they just done?

Nonon covered her eyes, the first to speak. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out but made no move to get off of Satsuki's exposed pale stomach. Ryuko on the other hand was less fortunate and found herself face to face with Satsuki, their faces only an inch away. Satsuki's face was not impressed and a storm whirled behind her cobalt blue eyes, promising something horrifying. Ryuko had to do something to alleviate the tension. Maybe a funny joke? "Um, hi, you come here often?" she stammered, cursing her brain for being useless in this very important moment that could determine the entire course of her life.

"You do realize where your hands are, do you Matoi?" Satsuki asked, and it wasn't until Satsuki had said this that Ryuko felt a familiar softness under each of her hands.

"Yea," Ryuko said weakly, her whole body trembling in anticipation of the punishment to come. _Why did she have to take off her bra!_ Ryuko wailed, wishing she was back in her room with Mako by her side, the two girls eating croquettes and watching TV as they laughed themselves silly. Satsuki raised a hand and Ryuko flinched, still unable in her shock to move. Satsuki placed her cold palm gently on Ryuko's cheek, the calm before the storm, and the shorter girl could see her whole life flashing in front of her eyes.

"Good, so now my next move won't come as a surprise."

* * *

Ryuko stood outside the Armani store, a red hand print across both cheeks on her face. Damn Nonon, it was all her fault! If the pinkette hadn't come in, none of this would have happened and Ryuko could have gone by her day normally, but now she couldn't and she wondered if Satsuki would ever let her live this down. She pondered if more punishments awaited her and shivered as an image of Ira towering over her with a whip in his hand filled her brain crevices. And speaking of Nonon, the pink haired midget was outside the store with her, albeit face missing a red mark.

"Your lucky your her servant. You didn't get slapped. Mind you it wasn't even my fault I fell in there." Ryuko grumbled, her cheeks still stinging painfully. But that sensation didn't bother her the most, it was the feeling of the softness that Ryuko's hands had felt that stayed with her and it unnerved her greatly. _Fucking Nonon, being a bitch ass pain in the ass and fucking Satsuki for not wearing a bra in the most essential moment._ Ryuko felt resigned, she might as well drop out of the competition and get on her hands and knees and grovel to Satsuki so that the girl wouldn't kill her, or send her other members to do it for her.

"You can say that but I knew it was your plan all along," Nonon stated smugly. "Your just a pervert at heart."

"You sound a bit too happy after these events." Ryuko commented. She had expected the girl to be yelling at her at how unforgivable an act this was, how she was a heap of moving trash, how she deserved to die, etc. "I'm pretty sure you were the one who wanted this to happen for the longest."

"I did not!" Nonon responded a bit too defensively. "I'm just happy to see you get the shit slapped out of you. About time too. How did it feel, huh? After finally getting what you wanted all this time?" Nonon was referring to Ryuko having wanted this to happen, again, and it was one time too many.

Ryuko balled up her fights in an effort to not start up a scene. She wanted to punch the girl so badly it hurt to restrain herself. "You wanna know how it felt?" she asked, her voice taking on a teasing tone. She wasn't going to let her anger get to her; she was going to out-smart the snake in front of her at her own game. "It felt real nice. Her body was so soft and so warm and I can still feel the impressions of her big breasts in my hands." As Ryuko said this, she wiggled her eyebrows lasciviously and pretended to juggle breasts in her hands, watching the troll's face take on a pink hue. "Don't tell me this!" she stammered, her eyes wide.

"Your the one who asked for the details. Besides it might give you an inspiration for your fanficitions. They've been lacking a sense of realty."

"What?" blubbered Nonon.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. I've seen what you write, ms satsforthoughts145. I've seen your stories, you'd love it if you could be the one to fall on her-"

"I'm done," Satsuki came out of the store, a completely new outfit on her. This effectively cut off any retort Nonon might have had, but given the mix of horror, shock and anger on her face, it didn't look like there would be one.

"You bought it?" Ryuko asked in surprise at Satsuki's abrupt arrival. The outfit was white of course, the top a loose fitting blouse, with white pants that held blue accents to them. Ryuko's gaze didn't stay long on the long haired girl, as she remembered what had transpired a mere few minutes ago. Should she throw herself at her feet now in forgiveness, or later?

"Yes, it was only fair to do so. I have money, you don't, judging from how white your face was once you saw the price for a pair of socks here."

Ryuko didn't know if she should be offended or relieved. Maybe both. Before Ryuko could comment, Satsuki had already turned on her heel. "Let's visit one more store before we depart back for school."

They turned to go to the next store, Ryuko unsure if Satsuki was mad at her or not, waiting impatiently for the death blow to occur, but not willing to risk asking or mentioning the event ever again. She would tell no one about what happened today. Nonon and Satsuki took the lead, the two chatting as Ryuko walked behind, reaching the conclusion that for whatever strange reason she had been mercifully given a second chance at life.

"I'm sorry about the incident, Satsuki," Nonon pouted and Ryuko sighed as she knew the midget was engaging in the centuries old tradition of sucking up to someone after you screwed them over.

"It is alright Nonon, accidents occur," Satsuki replied, her tone neutral and giving nothing away on how she really felt about this.

"Yea, it was all the brutes fault anyways," Nonon piped up, starting the process of dragging Ryuko's name through the mud. Ryuko felt her vein throb and before she could stop herself she had opened her mouth. "So Nonon about your latest story, I really like the part where you and Sats-" Nonon gave a screech and lunged herself without warning so fast at Ryuko she left dust behind her. But Ryuko wouldn't be caught that easily. She wasn't her high schools track star for no reason. "You beast," screamed Nonon as she chased after Ryuko, the black haired girl sticking out her tongue. Satsuki sighed heavily at the sudden turn from conversation to chase. She couldn't understand the animosity between the two girls, and decided she needed to buy some chocolate as stress relief. Buying out a whole factory would do. The question was, Hershey or Godiva?

Ryuko eventually hide inside a random, darkly lit store in order to get away from Nonon. They had been running for the past half hour and Ryuko was getting bored of this. Making her way deeper into it she discovered it was a special kind of store, one she wouldn't be caught dead in. But it turned out she wasn't the only one there.

"Ira, wow buddy, I _knew_ you were into this stuff," Ryuko whistled as she caught the frat member holding up a fine quality whip. He whirled around so quickly to face her that he nearly knocked out a rack filled with collars.

"Matoi," he stammered beet red. "What are you doing here?" he tried to hide the whip behind his back. "I did not know this was your interest."

"It's not," Ryuko plainly stated, pointing at him. "Your the one with the whip-"

"There you are, you scumbag," Nonon shrieked and Ryuko jumped in surprise as the girl rushed towards her and tried to grab her. Ryuko just held her at arm's length, her palm on the girl's forehead keeping her safely away as she threw punch after punch. When, with a huge growl of irritation, Nonon gave up she noticed that Ryuko wasn't alone in the store.

"Ira what are you doing here?" Nonon asked, dropping her anger at Ryuko and becoming filled with curiosity at her friend's appearance in such a weird store. She'd peg Ryuko for the type to like weird fetishes, not straitlaced Ira.

"Me? I, well I caught her here ready to buy this whip!" he exclaimed holding the object in question out, causing Ryuko to gape open mouthed at him.

"What! No way!" Ryuko waved her hands in shock at how he could insist she would do this when he was the one about to buy it.

"See, I knew you were a pervert!" Nonon stated, nodding her head in satisfaction and making Ryuko glare at her. Of course it made sense that Ryuko was into this. Wait until she told Ira what Ryuko had done to Satsuki today. She was just amazed that Satsuki hadn't done anything about it, beside the slapping.

"I'm not!" Ryuko stammered, turning her attention to Nonon and pointing an accusing finger at Ira."He's lying! I saw him in here first!"

"That's a lie! Stop spreading baseless rumors about me Matoi!" Ira demanded, looming over the black haired girl who craned her head to look back at him. It was like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, forced to swivel her head back and forth at them in ever increasing speeds.

"According to my search of your internet history, you've kept this very well hidden until now," Inumuta informed as he entered the store with Satsuki behind him. _Great, even more people!_ Ryuko had wished she had just stayed home. This was becoming a complete disaster.

"Well of course, because I'm not interested in it. And stay out of my history. Check Ira's history! That'll answer any confusion you guys might have."

"Now, now," Ira said calmly, snatching the phone out of Inumuta's hand. "Give it back," the blue haired boy whined but no one was listening to him anymore. "There is no need for that. Let's see what else Ryuko has in her internet."

"Hey, don't do that!" Ryuko didn't want them to see what she had searched. It was embarrassing. She jumped up and down to try and snatch the phone away, but Ira just held it away from her reach, reading the results. "Do I see how to google google?" Ira raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Oh come on, I was drunk." Ryuko grabbed onto his muscular arm and began climbing quickly up it like a tree branch, his fingers the leaves and the phone the birds nest she had to reach. But just as she had reached his palm suddenly found herself hanging from his fingers as he peeled her off his arm and held her up in his left one.

"Google pictures of green poop, what does that mean?" Ira made a disgusted facial expression as Ryuko shimmed out of her shirt and dropped to the floor. Ira wasn't aware she had done so until he noted he was holding up a ripped shirt, the shirtless girl already having climbed up his back. Ryuko didn't really care she was in just her bra, she needed to get that phone back before they found her deepest darkest secret!

"I was really drunk," she explained as the frat members began to chuckle. Was this her punishment? Was this all set up in some sick twisted way? Ira picked her up from his back and dropped her to the floor from which she scrambled back up and tried climbing up his back again.

"Grandfather cocks?" His face looked even more mortified and the frat members laughed harder. Ryuko felt her cheeks flame as Ira knocked her to the ground again.

"A typo! A damn typo! I meant to look up grandfather clocks." It really had been, the images of what Ryuko saw that day still stuck freshly in her mind. She crawled up the shelf of the store deciding it was time for a new tactic.

"What's this?" Ira asked, intrigued and Ryuko knew that he had reached the gold mine, the truth that she needed to hide. She leapt off the shelf, and he thought that she was going for the phone so he moved his hand, but he was wrong. She wrapped herself around his head, cutting his vision off. He bellowed in surprise and tried to pry her off but she stayed put, her thighs of steel clamped around his eyes as her arms grabbed wildly for the phone.

"Catch, Houka!" Ira cried out and Ryuko watched in slow mo as the phone spun in the air, landing into the sleek palm of Inumuta, who pushed up his glasses with his other hand, the lens's glinting in the dim store lights.

"My little pony," he read, each word sending a bullet into her heart. She slid of Ira, her body suddenly weak. The world seemed gray around her, a place not worth living anymore. The frat members all roared in laughter around her, amused by the notion that the rough and tough girl was actually a brony at heart. Ira had waterfalls coming from his eyes that flooded the floor, his chuckles shaking the walls. Inumuta had dropped and broken his phone as he bent over, half wheezing half crying from amusement, while Nonon placed her hands on her hips, head thrown back in wild abandonment.

"Your a brony!" Nonon chanted like a playground child, repeating the phrase over and over again. Ryuko could only feebly look up from her spot on the floor, wishing she could melt and disappear. Her reputation was ruined. The words span in her head, the world spinning, and she wanted this torture to end when Satsuki put up her hand for silence. She hadn't laughed like the others had, only a slight amused grin on her face. Instantly the frat members calmed down, wiping the tears from their face.

"I applaud you for your work in fooling us," Satsuki started and all the frat members looked on at her statement in shock. "But I know that isn't your big secret." Ryuko had to pause. Was Satsuki...trying...to help her out? This made no sense. Ryuko's brain scrambled to make meaning of this.

"Uh, yea," Ryuko stammered, not wanting to let this opportunity to save her reputation go to waste.

Satsuki approached the girl, offering her hand. Ryuko took it, color flooding back into her life.

"She tricked us?" Nonon asked, pissed off that this hadn't been Ryuko's real secret. She had been so certain. "Houka, check the search again!"

"I would but my phone seems to be broken." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Then pull out another one. You always have extras on you." Nonon stomped her foot and Inumuta hurriedly looked through his many pockets.

As Satsuki pulled Ryuko up, she whispered into her ear. "Glad to find a fellow brony," with such warmth that Ryuko had to take a step back and look at Satsuki's expression, but her face was rearranged into one of cold indifference.

"Ryuko is clearly interested in s and m. Ira was right on his first try."

"I was?" Ira was surprised.

"Hold on," Inumuta said as he pulled out a new phone from his pocket and turned it on. "I'll just double check."

"No need for that," Satsuki swiped the phone away, pocketing it before turning to Ryuko with a smirk on her face. "No wonder your broke Matoi, if you spend all your money on this," Satsuki ran a finger down one of the objects. "High quality, at least you have good taste in this,"

"Yea I have good taste," Ryuko stated flatly, still in shock that Satsuki was a fellow brony like her. But that couldn't be right, could it? Had Ryuko misheard? The tough as nails woman, a lover of a kids show that advocated friendship and magic? Either way Satsuki had given her an opening to redeem herself and although being accused of s and m was not a great option it was better than the truth coming out. "It's ten times better than what Nonon used in her sto-" at this Ryuko was given such a swift kick to the crouch that she found herself on the floor, hands holding her throbbing spot as she wheezed out in pain. Nonon let out a shaky laugh as all her friend glanced at her in shock.

"Uh, my leg slipped," she rubbed the back of her head as she laughed awkwardly.

* * *

After that disaster Ryuko sat down in the mall food court and sipped on her lemonade grouchily. She was tired and wanted to go home, her body aching as if she had undergone a brutal obstacle course, her brain sizzling and fizzing. These crazies had tired her out and she couldn't wait until they finished eating so that she could go home. Satsuki was eating a salad with Nonon while Ira and Inumuta were engaged in a conversation about something in philosophy. Uzu had just returned. "Guess who got a cute girls number?" he bragged as he sat in front of Ryuko. Ryuko rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink as he went on a long story that she tuned out. Eventually it was time to go, outside it was pitch black and chilly since they had stayed longer than expected. They all headed towards the car because Ira was going to drive them back, when Ryuko suddenly got an idea. Casting a furtive look at the people around her and satisfied they weren't looking at her, she quickly popped some of the pills from her pocket into the lemonade. She handed it to Satsuki who looked strangely at it, as if it was something gross. "Hey, you wanna try some lemonade? It's really good!"

"I'll pass Matoi."

"Are you sure? It's really good." Ryuko shook the drink enticingly in front of her, but the black haired girl was not interested. She opened the door to the back seat sliding in to the other side, Nonon and Inumuta piling in after her before Ryuko could sit down.

"I'm sure." Satsuki replied, taking out a book to read already. Ryuko squeezed into the back seat, closing the door behind her. Ira started the car, Uzu putting up his feet on the dashboard as they drove into the night. Ryuko wasn't going to give up easily. She extended the drink over the laps of Inumuta and Nonon, the pinkette tsking angrily at her.

"...but are you really?" Ryuko prompted, causing Nonon to snap at her to shut and stop bothering her lady as Satsuki sniffed and looked up from her book. "Matoi if I have to say sure one more time-"

"Okay, I get it," Ryuko insisted, knowing when she was defeated and then opening the window, threw the cup out.

"That's littering Matoi."

"I know, I know." Ryuko muttered out, her brief explosion of hope and energy gone with the cup. "I'm tired," she said noncommittally and closed her eyes before leaning her face against the cold glass of the window.

* * *

"Help me study."

This was Ryuko's last ditch attempt at succeeding at her challenge, although to be honest she was regretting it more and more often. What had she even been thinking trying to do it in the first place? Was she stupid or suicidal? _I must be,_ Ryuko tiredly realized. It had been a fool's errand from the beginning.

It was Saturday and she was running out of time. On Sunday she would have to report to the judges and she had nothing to offer for all her efforts.

"What?" Satsuki looked up from the book she had been reading, a thick tome of molecular biology.

"I need your help. I know your smart and so I want you to help me with homework for my classes," Ryuko insisted.

"Don't be absurd, there are tutors on campus." Satsuki turned back to her book.

"But your like a thousand times smarter, and cooler," Ryuko added on unhelpful. She really needed this plan to work. It was her last one, and she felt she was pushing Satsuki's patience and generosity, it already being thin after what had happened last night. Satsuki's lip corners curved upwards at Ryuko's blatant sucking up.

"You are certainly a charmer aren't you?" Satsuki put down her book, propping her chin in her palm as she appraised Ryuko. "You wont leave until I help you, will you?"

"Yea," Ryuko nodded her head, a glimmer of hope filling her chest. Would Satsuki take her up on the offer?

"I could remove you by force, after all I am the queen of the frat." Satsuki stood up, deep blue eyes penetrating Ryuko with their intensity. "But that would be most unprofessional. I will help you, but what will you give me in return for my time? In fact, for taking up my time last night at the mall and for the cafe, what will you give me? I don't easily deign my existence to others, especially not those below me."

"Uh, um, my presence? Ill give you my loyalty?" Ryuko suggested. She hadn't thought this far ahead yet. "I'll watch my little pony with you," Ryuko really didn't know what the woman wanted.

"You will not speak of that," she hissed, her eyes chips of ice. "You will not address it or think of it, until I tell you that you can." Ryuko gulped deeply at this. So that topic was a big no-no.

Satsuki snorted at the younger girls attempts, to which Ryuko stammered out, "I'll come up with something I swear."

"I know what you can do," Satsuki said, her eyes taking on a malicious glow. "You will beg me for my help."

"I will?" Ryuko tried not to choke on the proposition that the frat leader was giving her.

"Yes, on your hands and knees, I want you to say, Satsuki Kiryuin will you tutor me for I am a stupid, lesser being." Satsuki positioned herself in the chair so she could face Ryuko more fully.

Ryuko felt her mouth go dry. So Satsuki did have an evil streak in her, those rumors weren't a lie. And now she was going to make Ryuko beg on her knees in front of the whole library for help. Ryuko really didn't want to do it, but she would have to swallow her pride and complete the task if she wanted to get a final shot at winning the coveted position in the frat. Mentally preparing herself, Ryuko, who never bent to any authority, out of desperation, got down on her hands and knees in front of Satsuki.

"Satsuki Kiryuin, will you help me, a stupid lesser being, in my homework?" Ryuko said, trying to gauge Satsuki's satisfaction with the response.

"Do it again," the older woman said, crossing her legs over one another. "I couldn't hear you groveling."

Ryuko tsked but repeated her earlier statement, aware that students passing by were noticing her postilion. But no one stopped to help, knowing that Satsuki was the president's daughter and that Ryuko must have done something to deserve this.

"Again," Satsuki ordered, looking bored. "Do you not know how to bow? First of, you don't look into my eyes."

Ryuko held back a growl of anger and reverted her eyes downwards, staring at the green scratchy carpet underneath her. "Will you help me?" she pleaded.

She let out a squeak at the end as Satsuki's heel planted itself roughly into the back of her head, forcing her forehead into the carpet with so much power that her teeth clacked together. "Try again," and so Ryuko did, louder and louder each time, until her throat was raw from shouting out the words. At last she must have done something right because the heel ascended and she was allowed to stand up.

"We will have to work on that. I don't want to waste anymore time watching you fail at begging. You still owe me for all the other times and I will get my payment from you. As for the 'horse' part, don't misunderstand my intentions Ryuko. I wasn't referring to myself but someone else, someone you will meet because I have ordered you to do so. Even if you do not get into the frat, you will remain at my beck and call. Is that clear?"

Ryuko was confused. How had the girl gotten so vile and violent so quickly? She had seemed like any other girl, along with her friends who seemed very human in the way they bickered and spent time together. But Ryuko must have let herself gotten caught off guard by their behavior and forgotten what true monsters they were. After all she had seen what Gamagori did to those boys who had cheated in the game. Ryuko nodded her head to make sure that Satsuki saw she understood and girl turned back to her work. Ryuko promptly left to run out her frustrations.

* * *

And that was how later on in the day, Ryuko found herself studying with not only Satsuki, but the elite four in her tiny, cramped room. Luckily Mako was not here or else there would be even less space.

"Do you all have to be here?" Ryuko moaned as Ira sat on her bed breaking it. She should have expected them to come, as they always did, but still she had foolishly hoped.

"Yes," Nonon insisted, making herself at home by Ryuko's desk and flicking on the TV there. Inumuta pulled up a chair next to her, intoning, "we can't trust you alone."

"With lady Satsuki," Uzu added as if Ryuko didn't already know. "Hey, let's watch a horror movie," he suggested to Inumuta and Nonon who both told him no.

"I don't think I can concentrate with all five of you in here," Ryuko muttered, pulling at her hair as she tried to not stress out at this situation. She was sitting on the floor in front of a small table that she usually did her homework on. Satsuki was on the other side, stacks of paper spread out in front of them.

"Relax Matoi, just ignore them. It's not that hard," she said, scribbling something down on the piece of paper.

"Not that hard?!" Ryuko exclaimed as Ira moved to sit on Mako's bed only to have it collapse underneath him as well. "That asshole just broke both the beds in my room!" What was she going to sleep on tonight!

"Ryuko I will not have you refer to my friend as an asshole," Satsuki paused in her scribbling to look pointedly at Ryuko but the black haired girl didn't care. She was suddenly done with her plan; she didn't want to attempt it again. She'd just come up with something for Sunday and do it then. She did not have the patience for this.

"Well clearly he has a very large one because he just used it to destroy both of my beds!"

At this Ira had at least the decency to look regretful. "My bad, Matoi. It's just I was trying to get comfortable and these beds are so small."

Ryuko pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is not happening," she muttered to herself. She was done, that's it.

"You look stressed out, have some tea," Satsuki offered, pulling out a canister from her bag. "It's good for stressful situations. It'll mellow you out."

"No thanks, I hate tea," Ryuko barked back, disliking the hot liquid that wasn't caffeinated enough to be called coffee and that left her feeling like an old lady as she drank it.

"You will have some," Satsuki insisted, narrowing her eyes, making the topic no longer debatable. Ryuko sighed and held her hand out as Satsuki poured some into a teacup she had brought along with her. The liquid wasn't too hot and Ryuko took two big gulps of it to satisfy Satsuki. "There I drank it," she said, her tongue scalded by her rapid consumption of the hot drink.

"All of it," Satsuki ordered, gaze intent on Ryuko. "You will not waste the tea I spent time making for you."

"Jeez, someones uptight," Ryuko grumbled under her breath as she picked up the cup again.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Ryuko drank the tea, wincing at the taste, and began to feel a bit sleepy. _Damn, this really does calm you down,_ she mussed, her limbs feeling drained of anger and strength. Her eyes began to close and she tried to prop her head up on her hand to hide this from Satsuki so as not to offend the girl. Since when had she gotten so tired? Was the tea too strong perhaps? Ryuko was going to voice this concern when Satsuki spoke up, the sound coming as if through water. "Are you falling asleep on me?" Satsuki asked her eyebrows raised in irritation.

"No, I swear it's not on purpose, its the tea. It's too strong." With that said, Ryuko's head hit the table.

* * *

Ryuko woke up to see the faces of Nonon, Satsuki, Ira, Uzu and Inumuta staring down at her, expressions unreadable. "What the fuck happened?' she croaked out, aware that she was flat on her back. Her head felt heavy when she attempted to lift it and her tongue like lead as she voiced her question.

"Your finally awake, trash bag," Nonon jeered, her smirk snake-like. Ryuko tried to sit up but Uzu pushed her back down with two fingers and was meet with no resistance. Her muscles were fuzzy, as if they were still partly asleep.

"Did you guys fucking drug me?" Ryuko snarled, her vocal cords asleep and so it came out as more of a whine. She couldn't believe it, but it was the only option that explained why she was feeling like this now. What had they done to her? She tried to combat her fear with choler and glared angrily at them.

"Yea, we put sleeping pills in your drink. Don't worry, we just let you sleep," Uzu replied, his tone hard.

"Why?" Ryuko asked, although she had been trying to do the same to Satsuki all week.

"Don't act stupid, Matoi," Satsuki growled, "we knew about your plan all along." Fuck, they had?

"Yes, it wasn't hard to hack into your internet history and find that you had bought sleeping pills and hot wax strips and then you had so conveniently asked Satsuki out to make up to her for breaking into her house." Inumuta pushed up his glasses. "We were in on it from the moment you typed in your query into the search engine. Why do you think we were always around Satsuki? Did you really think that I, the head of information, wouldn't notice such a thing? Or that Ira, would let you through to her? Or that Nonon and Uzu would stand for you messing with the frat leader? You underestimated us Matoi, and for that you must learn your lesson."

"You can't be serious," Ryuko groaned. They had beat her to the punch. But she should have known better, they were Honnouji Frat after all. She had made one mistake too many and was now going to suffer for it. She just hoped that Mako wouldn't have to see her go through it. This explained why Satsuki hadn't killed her for before, or why she had helped her previously. All for this moment, all for Ryuko to beg and plead her way into her own doom. It was a brilliant plan.

"Oh we are very serious," Ira yelled. _And pissed._ "To dare try to think of a way to hurt Satsuki is equal to criminal status, we should throw you out of campus. But instead we opted for a more...suitable punishment."

Ryuko swallowed hard. "Please don't let Ira be the one to punish me. I know what he does with those whips."

"I do not play with whips," Ira stated a bit too hastily.

"No, your punishment is closer to home Ryuko," Satsuki raised an eyebrow as she quirked her lips. "See for yourself." She pulled out a mirror and placed it in front of Ryuko's face.

Ryuko's eyes went wide open. "My hair!" she screamed, her cries permeating through the whole campus and causing students to look up from their studies. They shrugged, figuring it must be someone getting their due from lady Satsuki, and went back to their work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Conclusions of the Not so Great Challenge

 **A/N: Finally, this chapter concludes the initiation process. Enjoy!**

The moment Ryuko walked into the room she could feel everyone's gaze on her, followed by whispers. She had chosen not to wear a hat today in order to prove to the frat that they hadn't psyched her out, that she wouldn't let one dye job scare her away, even though she was deeply embarrassed by it and had wanted to shave her hair completely out of desperation. But she would bear this mark upon her with grace.

Squaring her back and trying to ignore how the looks injured her pride, she strode with what she hoped was confident steps, into the frat room and sat down on the couch next to Mako, crossing her arms over her chest. Of course, Aikuro and Kinagase just couldn't resist making a verbal barb at her. They approached her, Aikuro with his swagger and Kinagase with his tough guy demeanor. Ryuko sucked in a breath to prepare herself for the assault. Mako of course was oblivious to how bad the hair situation with Ryuko was and so she just looked back and forth from Ryuko and the two boys as they exchanged insults.

"Nice dye job, looking to be pepto bismol for Halloween?" Aikuro asked, slapping a high five with Kinagase without even looking at the other boy. "Didn't peg you for the type of girl to try any hair color no matter how bad it looks on them."

"Oh haha," Ryuko laughed bitterly, her arms crossing more tightly over her chest. "Says the boy who looks like a blueberry."

"A sexy blueberry," at this Kinagase and Aikuro wordlessly high fived again as the blue haired boy ran a hand seductively through his locks.

"Don't listen to them, Ryuko," Mako insisted. "I think your pink hair looks nice on you. It makes you look like a girl for once." Yet again Mako was entirely missing the point. Ryuko wasn't seeking approval for her hair color; she hadn't wanted it in the first place. She was pissed off she had slipped up and was now serving the repercussions for it. It miffed her because now she had the exact shade of color as Nonon did, and she most certainly did not want to share any similarities with that pipsqueak.

"Drop the topic Mako, your not helping," Ryuko warned as the two boys left to take their seat as the frat member's came in.

"I'll dye my hair with you if it'll make you feel better." Mako smiled up reassuringly at Ryuko. Ryuko wished she could tell Mako what had really happened but she couldn't due to the silence pact on this challenge.

"I said drop the topic," and Mako finally did, although it was probably more to the fact that the frat members were about to start the judging process.

Ryuko was sooooo annoyed about all this. How could they dye her hair the same color as that troll doll, how? They all knew the two of them hated each other bitterly, so this hair color just added insult to injury. She'd tried to dye her hair back but no matter what dye she used the pink would show through the black, rendering her with pink hair again.

"But Ryuko if you keep being this angry, then the rest of the furniture in the room will break too." Mako whispered, still not dropping the topic. Ryuko rolled her eyes in vexation. Mako had been very confused when she had come back to the room only to see that her bed and Ryuko's was broken. Ryuko had told her it was an earthquake and Mako had believed it, telling all her other friends on campus about it, their faces either confused or holding back a giggle at the girl's wild story. Ryuko had felt bad for lying to her friend but she couldn't tell her the truth.

"That wasn't me!" Ryuko hissed. She wanted to tell Mako about her misadventures this week, to have a friend sympathize with the pain she had gone through, but couldn't because that would mean she had to breech the code of not speaking about her plan and she couldn't for fear of the frat throwing her out for this indiscretion.

"Then who?" Mako asked. But she didn't get an answer because the elite four had finally officially started. They had all lined up in the front of the room, regal in their appearance. Ryuko caught their eye and could see the barely veiled mirth they held for her. She just jutted out her chin and draped her arms over the back of the couch, trying to emulate indifference when she felt shame and anger.

"Alright every one, this is the last challenge, the one where you made your own. You better hope that it will impress us or else the repercussions for failure here are tenfold of what it was last round." Ira stated, holding up his arm with flourish.

"Also if you did something we disapprove of during the course of trying to complete the challenge, we took care of that, isn't that right Ryuko?" Nonon smirked, and Ryuko felt her face match her hair as she was made an example of. _You are so on my shit list, bitch,_ she gripped as the contestants wondered to one another what she had done to deserve the dye job and how it made sense that she had this hair color now. _I bet she was just waiting for this opportunity too._

"Oh," Mako slapped a hand to her mouth in sudden epiphany. "Now I know why you were locked in the bathroom all night with all those bottles of black hair dye."

"Mako shut up!" Ryuko groaned as everyone heard Mako's loud exclamations and laughed heartily.

"You can't dye it back, it's industrial grade," Nonon clarified, "so your either going to have to shave your hair or let it grow out."

Ryuko ground her teeth at this, willing herself to not retort back. She couldn't let them see how they got to her. "It's a shame _you_ didn't shave off all your hair," she grumbled under her breath at Nonon, as Inumuta cleared his throat. "Enough delay, we're on a schedule here Nonon, and need to complete this portion of the evaluation."

"Kinagase, your first."

If the mow-hawked boy was nervous or worried that he was going first he didn't show it, a deep scowl on his face as usual. He followed the elite four into a side room they indicated to and then the door closed. Everyone waited with baited breath as the judging proceeded, Ryuko jiggling her leg up and down. She knew she wouldn't get past this round, honestly, she should have just stayed home to save herself the trouble of all this.

Inside the room, the four sat behind a desk. Kinagase stood in front of them and tossed his phone to Ira who caught it with his massive hand, almost crushing it. "All the evidence is on my phone, I used a go pro to record everything and then I uploaded it to my device. I think it should speak just fine for me." He tried to portray an air of confidence. He knew the frat members were like blood hounds and could smell any small trace of fear. His idea was good, he just had to have confidence in his genius.

He then sat down in the chair provided for him, as the elite four took to watching what was on the phone. Kinagase for his challenge had opted for something that would sweep people off their feet, literally. He had wanted to make things interesting. He'd googled things that frats had done and hadn't found this on the list meaning it was original. He'd basically clogged all the water pipes in all but two of the dorms, one which he lived in. Then he had waited. It had been the dead of the night when he finally finished adjusting the last bolt on the pipes but he knew all he needed was one person to set it off, one person to flush...

A poor freshman, still with a baby face, came into the bathroom at six thirty in the morning, bleary eyed and rubbing his bed hair. Kinagase's camera, one of the many he had installed around the dorms as he kept a safe distance away in his room, had caught the disaster unfold. The freshman used the toilet and when he flushed it, chaos reigned supreme. He let out a shriek as the contents of the toilet backfired, flooding fecal matter and urine over his legs. He ran out of the toilet stall, jumping up and down as he tried to process what was happening, running his hands through his hair. Then, to add onto the chaos, the sink drains started gurgling, before murky water arose from there and flooded over the sink edge. He let out another girly shriek and grabbed a plunger, brandishing it haphazardly.

Kinagase chuckled at his Ipad that he was watching the live feed from, the poor boy using the plunger to try and fix the situation only to be met with failure. The water only came up faster and faster, and the boy gave up, panic fresh in his eyes. "Where's the dorm head?" he rushed to go find one, his pjs thoroughly soaked with sewer water.

"The dorm head can't help you now," Kinagase smirked switching the feed to all the other dorm bathrooms. In all of them water was cascading out of the sinks and toilets and some students had woken up, confused and stressing on what to do. He allowed himself a pat on the back. His plan had worked beautifully. This was sure to cause inconvenience for the students and staff.

The elite four finished watching the video, with Uzu letting out a low whistle at the damage. "Damn that's nasty," he commented as Ira tossed back the phone to Kinagase. "It wasn't just the dorms," Kinagase clarified to which the elite four looked up intrigued. He swiped past some pictures on his phone and landed on another video, this one, live streaming.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragyo had just woken. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun streaming brightly through her window, the birds chirping melodically. She had gotten to sleep in a bit late and she loved it, rarely having the chance for such a leisurely day. She headed towards her bathroom to freshen up when she noticed there was a stream of water coming from underneath the door. "What is the meaning of this?" she whispered to herself. Had she left the faucet on? As she pulled open the door, a stream of filthy water burst open, washing Ragyo down the hall and the flight of stairs. She barely had anytime to scream as she was carried roughly away.

Satsuki was walking to a cafe downtown, when her phone rang. Picking it up without looking at the caller id, she asked, "what is it mother?"

"Oh thank goodness Satsuki, I don't know what's happening but there's water everywhere. Coming from the kitchen sinks, the showers..." Ragyo's high pitched panicked voice hit Satsuki's eardrums causing the girl to flinch. "Calm down mother. Water is supposed to come out of showers and faucets. It's what their for," she stated, rolling her eyes at her mother's stupidity. Had her mother had too much to drink last night?

"But this is bad water. Oh, you have to come help me, I don't know what to do! It's everywhere!"

"Did you try turning the knobs on the sinks or shower?" Satsuki could not believe her mother was bothering her with this right now. She had an essay to write.

"I've tried. It's not working."

Satsuki heaved a great sigh. Looked like the essay would have to wait. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Uzu laughed the loudest out of everyone as the elite four saw what had happened at Ragyo's house. "Shit, Satsuki is going to be so pissed off." He gasped as he tried to get his breath back and wiped away a tear. Ira and Nonon didn't like the idea that Satuski was involved in this, although it was certainly a good prank. Kinagase had set up all the cameras himself and changed up the pipes in most of the dorms and even in the president's house. Inumuta was more impressed by Kinagase's camera work than his prank. The angle was perfect in the shots, catching the most important parts of the prank. How did he manage to do this himself? These were really high quality cameras.

The elite four brought their heads together to discuss what they wanted to do. Kinagase waited patiently, wondering if he had crossed any lines by flooding Ragyo's house. The deliberation was short, and once finished talking they turned to the mowhawked boy. Ira spoke, hands behind his back.

"We decided you have passed because of your extreme skill with camera work, plumbing and ingenuity in this prank. You are free to leave the room, but cannot discuss the results with anyone until the process is completely over." He tossed the device back to Kinagase who caught it, a smile on his face. He had made it, and the victory was sweet. He could feel the frat position drawing ever closer to him.

"Call Iori and tell him that he is next," Ira ordered as the boy left the room. A couple of seconds later a small blonde haired boy appeared in the room, locking the door behind him. It was dark in the room, the four standing intimidatingly in front of him, shadows on their faces, spikes on their gray uniforms gleaming in the dim light.

The small blonde haired boy gulped and straightened his back. He had to have confidence in himself.

"For my stunt, I simply put trip wires up everywhere on campus and you can see the results on the security camera from last night." Iori had difficulty coming up with an idea and settled for this one, hoping that it would be good enough.

Inumuta searched up the camera feed and then showed it to the others on his phone. "I faked an emergency," Iori explained, "and then called campus safety." The elite four watched as the guards ran out towards the street only to all end up tripping and falling over an invisible string. The four chuckled at this and Inumuta paused the video. It was funny but compared to Kinagase's prank this was tame and did not look promising at all. "Is that all?" Nonon asked, the first to voice her lack of wonderment. Iori frowned, knowing they were not impressed. That's why he had a back up plan.

* * *

Ragyo stepped out of her house as her daughter pulled up in a taxi cab. "Satsuki!" Ragyo cried out. She was drenched completely and stunk like a sewer. The whole house had flooded and the water was still going albeit not in such big gusts as before. In her rush to meet her daughter she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She went to go down the stairs when she caught her foot on something and tumbled down right into a conveniently placed plastic pool at the bottom of the stairs. Ragyo let out a scream of surprise and sat up, covered in the red liquid from head to toe. It was dripping in her eyes and she rubbed it to try to get it out but it was sticky. What was this? She tried to get up, but the thick liquid clung to her clothes and skin with a vicious quality . Was this syrup? And what was it doing at the bottom of her stairs?

"Mother what in the world are you doing?" Satsuki asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. She had exited the cab ready to help her mother with a water issue only to find her in a kiddie's pool, covered in red syrup.

"It's not me!" Ragyo cried, feeling her emotions overwhelm her. She was so confused and worried. What was going on? What did she do to deserve this? She was so done. Why did bad things always happen to good people?

Suddenly a loud buzzing could be heard. Satsuki and Ragyo both turned to look in the general direction of the noise only to see a black cloud of bees heading towards them. They were just specks on the horizon for now, but both women knew it was only going to get closer. Ragyo gave out a little squeak as she tried to pull herself from the syrup more frantically. She knew that the bees were attracted to the syrup and she needed to leave now or risk getting stung.

"Satsuki help me!" She held out her hands to her daughter, when she realized she could not get out herself. Satsuki grabbed onto her mothers outstretched hands, grimacing at the slimy texture and pulled on her, aware that the buzzing noise was coming closer. She planted her feet into the ground and grit her teeth in added concentration. The bees were now about a blocks length away, getting closer with each second. The syrup slowly by slowly was letting go of her mother, the liquid stretching thin but not quick enough for either woman's liking. At last Ragyo came free with a loud sucking noise. And not a moment too soon. Already some of fast flying bees had ended up in the syrup, one or two stuck to Ragyo. Her mother ran back into the house without a word of thanks, trailing red goop, and slamming the door shut before the rest could get to her. She peered through the blinds in the window as the bee cloud finally arrived to where Satsuki was, still concerned over her own safety and not her child's.

"Satsuki, do something about them," she whined and Satsuki let out a sigh. Did her mother think she was a bug exterminator and could just kill them like that?

The huge bee cloud was hovering next to her right shoulder, stingers pointed at her. They were going to attack any minute now. Satsuki glanced down tiredly at her sticky hands before looking back up at them. Then she fixed them with her best scowl. "No." She was not in the mood to be stung today. She already had a water problem to fix, as well as an essay to write and did not need insect bites to her list of worries.

The bees made a long whiny noise, as if protesting her lack of compliance in the face of her fate.

"I said no," she restated, jutting out her chin at them. With another annoyed buzz, they circled around her head in an effort to scare her, but when they saw they could not, they flew away.

Satsuki shook her head, letting out an annoyed sigh. What had she done to deserve this? From inside the house her mother cheered excitedly.

* * *

The elite four erupted into peals of laughter as Inumuta gave them the live feed of what had transpired. Then they turned to discussing if Iori should pass or not. Iori rubbed his hands in worry, stressing out if it was a good prank or not. They had laughed and seemed more impressed with this than his initial prank. Was that a good sign?

The hushed whispers continued and he felt ready to pull out his hair, the need to know the answer already driving him to impatience.

The elite four weren't too sure about Iori's prank. It wasn't as impressive as Kinagase's. His camera work wasn't as good, and it didn't affect many people. Nevertheless he had gotten the school president involved in it, and while Satsuki would not be happy about helping her mother, she would agree that the ability to indirectly involve her in the prank was something worthy. So with less enthusiasm this time, they came out of the decision making. Uzu addressed Iori this time. "You pass man. You made us laugh and you got to Ragyo. However, just know that while you did show a disregard for authority in this prank, which is awesome, you passed the test only with much consideration."

Iori let out a deep sigh of relief, his nerves fried from having to wait so long for an answer. He had passed, by the skin of his teeth as Uzu was putting it, and that was all that mattered. "Thank you," he mumbled out hastily, bowing his head and ready to scamper out of the room. "Bring Mako in next," Uzu added and Iori did as asked.

The brown haired girl bounced into the room, a goofy grin on her face.

"Hi everyone," she greeted and only Ira waved back to her, affected by her contagious exuberance.

Nonon sent the giant a glare as he waved. "What?" he asked, confused.

"You know what," she answered cryptically back. Then she shook her head in exhaustion at Ira's still confused face and addressed the girl.

"Mako, what was your challenge?"

"Well since I still had a dump truck, I decided to use it. I dumped a dump on people's houses."

"What do you mean?" Uzu asked at Mako's vague explanation.

"Well..." Mako put a finger to her chin as she flash-backed to last night.

* * *

Professor Gin of the art department was awoken by a strong stench in the middle of the night. He had no idea where it could possibly be coming from. Stumbling out of bed, he checked the toilet, the fridge and even his own armpits but it wasn't any of the options. Grabbing his hair in ponderance with one hand and plugging his nose with the other, he decided he had to call someone to inspect his house tomorrow as he couldn't live with such a smell. That was when he heard a huge clanking noise and ran to his window which was partially open to investigate. Maybe this would offer a clue to his predicament. Here the smell was the strongest and he noticed a huge dump truck with manure on it backing up closer to his house.

"What are you doing?" He blubbered. "Your going the wrong way." He tried to wave the truck away but Mako did not hear him. She was blasting a song in her truck, the windows rattling with the volume. Pressing a lever the bed of the truck started to ascend.

"Stop!" he cried as tons of fecal matters rained upon his house. But his screams of horror were drowned out by the thud of shit.

With her load now gone, Mako turned the wheel. It was time to get her next load so she could pour it on her next house. "Don't lose your way!" she cried in time to her song as she began the drive down.

* * *

All four elite were practically on the floor from laughter at the girls tale, Ira's laughter shaking the walls. Uzu had to give Mako props. She sure took shit to another level. Once they had stopped, skin red, and breathless from laughter, they talked about the challenge as Mako waited patiently, unaware that she should be worried about her test results.

"Is there proof of this?" Nonon asked Houka who consulted his phone for answers. Wearing a smirk on his face he passed around his device, pictures of the prank on his screen.

"Campus officers got reports of bad smells coming from the housing where the professors lived and when they went they found this."

Whole houses covered in shit were on the screen. "It checks out." Uzu nodded his head. "So what do we say? I don't think she's dumb enough to research something and come up with it as her prank. Like she wouldn't lie about it."

"And she does have a dump truck," Ira added. "Which she should probably get rid of unless she wants to get caught and blamed for the incident."

After a couple more seconds they turned back to Mako. "You pass," Houka said. "Your prank was hilarious and affected others. It will cause an inconvenience to the campus for quite a while."

"Yay!" Mako cheered, running to hug each member of the frat who just stood still, shocked by her actions. Then she rushed out the door before any of them could tell her to grab the next person.

Ryuko watched as one by one everyone went before. She hadn't been able to stop her leg from jiggling the whole time, or from chewing her nails to stubs. Mako was too excited coming back from the room and Ryuko knew her friend had passed. She was happy for her, but her joy was cut short by the anxiety of what awaited her. She didn't even have a challenge to present to the elite four.

Were they going to embarrass her for having failed? All of the contestants had completed something except for her. Finally Aikuro left the room. That meant that everyone had gone before her and now it would be her turn. Gulping loudly as the blue haired boy approached her and told her to go up, she left the comforts of her couch and with legs that felt like lead she entered the room, shutting it quietly behind her.

The elite four stood before her, smirks on their faces.

"Well what do you know, Ryuko still entered the room," Uzu started.

"Even though she didn't complete her challenge," Nonon added.

"I know I didn't finish it," she snapped back irritably. "But you still required me to be here so I came. Just get it over with. I know I'm not passing."

"I would love to fail you," Nonon hissed. _I know,_ Ryuko thought, rolling her eyes.

"But we can't," Inumuta explained.

"Wait-what?" Ryuko felt her jaw slacken and had to remember to close her mouth. This made no sense. They wanted to fail her but couldn't? What was going on? Was this a dream or something. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake. Yep, she was. Wow.

"Lady Satsuki prevented me from ever failing you in any task, so I have to say yes even though she knows you failed this task too." Nonon spat, looking pissed off at this concept.

"And I thought it was pretty funny. The whole time you thought we weren't onto you and so you kept trying. It was so hard to keep a straight face every time you failed." Uzu added. "So I voted for you to stay in. Besides I wanna challenge you in more fights as you double as a great punching bag." _Asshole,_ Ryuko thought.

"Huh," Ryuko grunted contemplatively, still unable to process what was happening.

"Ryuko Matoi you have passed," Ira clarified and Ryuko managed to blubber out a why.

"Because you dared to go where no one else had, to achieve the unachievable and that takes balls. Balls Ryuko. Big Balls. As big as mine!" Ew, she did not need that imagery.

"Although I don't approve of your plan, and neither does anyone else on the team, it was this disapproval that showed you have the right idea, and the wrong idea. Also you covered for me that one time, I appreciate it."

"Hey, I didn't do it by choice," Ryuko muttered softly, her brain still trying to process what was happening.

"You also saved me from that coffee incident," Inumuta stated.

"See I told you it wasn't my fault," Ryuko turned to Nonon who conveniently was not listening. "And your very amusing to tease," Inumuta added, shrugging.

"That's only so that we don't have to pick on you anymore," Uzu smiled throwing an arm around Inumuta.

"Please don't touch me," the blue haired boy said shoving the green haired boy's arm off.

Ryuko let out a sigh of relief. She had made it, she was part of the frat now. She couldn't believe it. Her legs threatened to drop her to the ground and she grabbed onto the wall in support. It wouldn't do well to faint in front of them. She mumbled out a quick thanks to them and let herself out of the room, feeling as if the whole situation was surreal. Mako zoomed up to her side, eager to know what happened. "I passed," Ryuko said more to herself than Mako, to make sure it had actually happened. Was this maybe another trick of theirs? They could've lied to her in the room, only to get her hope up now and then bring it down in front of the rest of the contestants.

The elite four exited the room and everyone else paid attention, shifting their bodies to the front.

"Now that you've all won, welcome to the frat," Ira started. "Your proper induction ceremony will happen on next Friday to which we will throw you a party and let the whole campus know who you are. So prepare yourself." He clamped his hands together and let Uzu take over. "You know it's gonna be lit when it's a Honnouji Frat party. You should be honored you get this."

"So that means dress your best. We wouldn't want to shame lady Satsuki with your lack of fashion taste." At this Nonon looked pointedly at Ryuko who only frowned. Was there something wrong with wearing black torn jeans and white t-shirts?

"You are dismissed." Inumuta concluded, and the excited and soon to be frat members got ready to leave to brag about their victory.

At the end of this Ryuko approached the elite four, waving a quick goodbye to Mako. She'd catch up with the girl later, for now she had something she wanted to address with the frat members.

"Man I didn't know what to think. I thought I was a goner for sure. But thanks for letting me pass. For real y'all." She ran a hand through her hair, flashing them her charmingly boyish smile, the one that always got her out of trouble.

"No problem Matoi," Ira said his eyebrows raised in surprise at her thanks. "Lady Satsuki was adamant that you pass and we complied with her orders."

Ryuko felt honored. Lady Satsuki was the one who had insisted? She wondered why the special treatment. She'd focus on that later, for now she wanted to celebrate her victory.

"Anyways as a thanks, I want to take you all out for drinks, my treat. I just really want to celebrate my getting into the frat."

"Can you afford it?" Nonon asked clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Hey, you all get one," Ryuko pointed out.

"And will you try to put sleeping pills in them?" Inumuta asked, pushing his glasses up with one finger and fixing her with a look. She shook her head, face full of mirth. "Haha," Ryuko laughed, "Nah there's no need to. That's all in the past."

"Well then count me in." Uzu said and Inumuta looked at him. "What?"

"You really want a free beer? We have enough money to buy our own bars." The blue haired boy insisted.

"Don't be a party pooper. Besides I never say no to free stuff, especially not when the person offers."

"Maybe that's why you have herpes," Inumuta muttered under his breath so quickly that Uzu didn't hear.

"What?" the green haired boy craned his neck to look at his friend who gave an innocent shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't say anything."

"Well then it's settled." Ryuko threw her arms around Uzu and Inumuta before herding them out the door.

"I never agreed to this guys!" Nonon yelled after them but Ira out a hand on her tiny shoulder. "Let's go Jakuzere. It'll be good to relax after the stress of the initiation." Nonon blew up a strand of her hair and crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't say anything more as she followed Ira out the door.

* * *

Uzu woke up the next morning sprawled out on the couch in the frat house, his head spinning and tongue heavy. He sat up slowly, groaning loudly as his head throbbed with each movement. He was missing his shirt and had no idea where it could have gone. Scanning the room he noted it was a mess, the lamp on the floor flickering weakly, the painting askew on the walls and the coffee table flipped over. Wincing slightly at the sight of some broken glass on the floor, he knew this must have been the path his drunken self had taken to get to this couch.

What had even happened? How did he get back here? He was at the bar he could last remember, sitting by the bartender with Ryuko and his friends, a beer in his hand. There had been small talk, lots of toasting and cheering. Then he recalled taking shots with Ryuko and the others. Did he black out? Had he gotten that drunk last night? But he hadn't even had that much to drink. He tried to focus on his memories but they were too fuzzy; blank slates. He couldn't remember anything after he had started drinking his second beer and- realization hit Uzu like a bullet.

He stumbled to his feet blearily and ran to the bathroom door, flicking on the light there and standing stock still as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. "Fuck," he breathed out as he stared, his hands shaking as he tentatively touched his head. His hair had all been shaved off leaving him with a green buzz only. "My hair," he moaned, unable to comprehend this. "My beautiful hair." That bitch had drugged him and shaved off his hair! He let out a frustrated scream and roundhouse kicked the porcelain sink, the basin breaking off and shattering against the marble wall.

His loud screams woke up Inumuta who sat up, a pair of glasses with a nose and mustache attached to his face. Not that he noticed. He got up from where he had been sleeping on the ottoman, curled on top of it like a dog. He stretched out his limbs which had cramped up during his uncomfortable position and went to find the reason why Uzu was screaming like a little girl. He barely had time to register why he couldn't remember too much of last night, or how he had gotten back home.

"Uzu quiet down," he chided, before stopping in shock at the sight of his friend. Uzu was seething, his shoulders hunched up and hands clawing. The remains of a smashed sink, toilet and shower were scattered across the floor. The ruined objects were not what bothered him; he had seen the green haired man go on a rampage before and the causalities that appeared after them. It was the man's new hair style that peaked his interest. "Did you get a haircut? That's highly irregular for you." Houka wanted to take out his phone and run a test of the probability of this occurring when Uzu's loud cry cut him off.

"No you numskull! Ryuko did this! And take a look at yourself too!"

Inumuta stumbled to the bathroom mirror, which was miraculously still in place, and took a look. "It's only a pair of funny glasses." He took them off and put on his real glasses which he kept in his pocket, his vision clearing substantially. That's when he noticed the dog collar around his neck, held secure by a locked combination.

"That bitch," he hissed, suddenly as pissed off as Uzu. How could she do this to him! (She took pics of him in the dog collar and posted them on a dating website for ppl into that and now he gets posts for it)

Inumuta's and Uzu's combined cries were enough to wake up Nonon who stood up from her sleeping place on the dining room table. "Shut up you assholes, it's five in the morning. What are you even screaming about?" Grumbling, she came into the bathroom around the corner from her place of rest and her eyes opened wide when she saw the scene before her.

"Oh my gosh, Inumuta you're wearing a dog collar and Uzu your hair is gone." Nonon couldn't help but let out a snicker. "That's what you guys get for being assholes."

"Shut up," Uzu hissed. "Look at your hair!" He pointed at her and feeling trepidation grow in her stomach, she pushed past Inumuta who was busy trying to pick the lock before she let out a scream in a high C note that shattered the mirror in front of her.

"My hair!" It was dyed a dark black with a single red streak in it, matching the signature style of Ryuko's locks. "Now I look ugly! That stupid fucking bitch! I'll get her for this and make her pay for it!" she cried out, hands tearing at her hair.

Satsuki was woken up by the distressed cries of her housemates and came down the stairs to help them, only to have them gape at her in shock. "Satsuki..." Nonon started off shakily.

"What?" Satsuki asked irritated. She had stayed up late doing her paper last night and had gladly drank some stress releaving tea that had been left in her room. She had assumed one of her servants had made it and it truly helped her go to sleep later that night. She had slept so soundly she hadn't known that half the living room was smashed by Uzu's drunken return and that now so was the bathroom.

"Look at your face," Uzu added his face contorted in a mixture of horror and trying to hold in laughter. Satsuki approached the shattered remains of the bathroom mirror, trepidation growing in her stomach. There her shocked and angry reflection stared back at her, under a set of bushy white eyebrows and beard. It only took a second for everything to click together. The collar on Houka's neck, the new hairdo's of Nonon and Uzu, her new eyebrows...

"Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki's screams could be heard from across campus where Ryuko was walking gleefully back to her room, hands behind her head. Yup, justice had been served, a job well done, and she'd even succeeded in getting Satsuki's real eyebrows before she'd super glued those fake ones one. The frat would think twice before messing with her. She always got what she wanted one way or another.

Meanwhile a very confused Ira woke up in the middle of a Dennis parking lot, naked and chained to the lamp post.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: How the Elite Function

 **A/N: A behind the scene look at how the Elite four work on a daily basis. Next chapter: the frat party of the century!**

 _A week before the initiation process (A week before where chapter one picks up)_

Satsuki sat at the head of the conference table, a steaming cup of hot tea next to her. Nonon sat to her right, Inumuta to her left, along with Ira. Only one seat was vacant.

"Where's Uzu?" Satsuki asked, taking a sip of her tea before placing it back on her saucer.

"Well, according to his latest tweet from five minutes ago," Inumuta pulled up the Twitter app on his phone. "He just got laid."

"Again?" Ira asked with shock and admiration on his face. "I mean, again?" he tried to make his face more disapproving when Nonon shot him a look.

"What do you expect, he's a freaken animal." Nonon piped up, toying with the handle of her tea cup.

"Refrain from making such allegations, Jakuzere," Satsuki stated, sliding on her reading glasses. "He is our friend and fellow frat member. I will deal with him being late later. Now, let's get started on the paper work for the applicants for the initiation."

Soiroi came into the room on those words, with a cart full of papers. He picked up a stack, knees bending under the weight and deposited one for each member to read, the table shaking under the addition of the paper towers. The stack in front of Nonon was taller than her, and she couldn't see past it to the other side of the table. Job done, Soroi left, leaving the frat members to start the time consuming process.

"All of you will read these and you will pick out a hundred candidates only. Then we will compare the choices we have made and pick out fifty from those," Satsuki stated. Pick out a hundred only? Nonon gulped. There looked to be more than a thousand sheets of paper in her stack. How was she going to narrow it down?

"Understood, Lady Satsuki!" Ira cracked his knuckles, in preparation of the task before him. Nonon, not to look bad in front of her lady decided she would put her best into it, despite the enormous effort it would take her, and licked her fingers so she could flip through the pages more readily. Meanwhile Inumuta pulled out a pair of magnifying glasses and attached them to this regular pair, making his eyes look humongous. They were ready to dive in when Uzu walked into the room, slamming the door open loudly.

"Hey guys, you will not believe-" he started only to be cut off by Inumuta.

"You just got laid by the tennis girl from the tennis team, whose a well known slut, whose name you don't even remember, and who you hope didn't give you herpes but she was crazy good, now sit down and start reading these applications."

Uzu froze, mouth open before closing it. He scratched the back of his head. "Well if you put it that way, it doesn't sound as impressive." He sat down in his designated chair next to Nonon, laying his arms causally on the back of it.

"You're late monkey. Couldn't even keep it in your pants for one day?" she hissed.

"Your just jealous you never get laid," Uzu stated, lazily picking up the first sheet off of his stack. Nonon causally swept her arm across the table and knocked her hot tea onto Uzu's crouch.

"Argh!" Uzu let out a scream as he bolted straight out of his chair and ran to the kitchen to get ice.

"Nonon." Satsuki glanced at Nonon over her glasses disapprovingly.

"What?" Nonon asked innocently. "It was an accident."

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when the elite four finally finished reading their forms. It had taken them four hours to do so, and now they would have to deliberate as well on the topic of who they wanted to even get in. Nonon wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. Her eyes felt dried out from having to stare so long at the forms, the words all running together at this point. She just wanted go back to her room and compose some music, but she couldn't leave until it was all finished. The others looked as tired as her. Ira's head was dropping and eyes red from strain. Uzu was nodding off, yawning loudly every ten seconds to stay awake, and Inumuta had paper cuts all over his fingers. Only Satsuki didn't look put out, sipping on her refilled tea cup and analyzing the application properly. She put down her last form and addressed the members. "I think we're all done. Let us compare what we have gathered."

Uzu was the first one up. "I think these applicants are alright." He placed all of his choices down next to Satsuki and the others drew closer as they carefully looked over them.

Nonon was the first to notice something sketchy. "These are all just hot girls!" She squeaked out.

"No their not," Uzu said folding his arms over his chest and snorting.

"They totally are!" Nonon was infuriated that the boy was blatantly lying to her. He had a thing for hot girls and everyone knew this. Why he would act like he didn't was beyond her.

"Well then your seeing it wrong," he insisted.

"Uzu stop using your head and use your brain!" Nonon's hand curled around her tea cup before she realized it was empty and useless.

"But I always use both," Uzu said, not getting the reference the pinkette had made.

"Stop this!" Satsuki cut them off before it could regress into childish name calling and curse words. "Uzu has made some good choices in his applicants, we will take those into consideration and not discredit them." She looked pointedly at Nonon who felt embarrassed that Lady Satsuki was upset at her.

At this Uzu stuck out his tongue in victory while Nonon silently seethed. "Inumuta, what did you find?" Satsuki turned to the blue haired boy.

Inumuta shrugged. "I didn't find any suitable candidates," he stated and Satsuki had to resist the urge to slap her forehead. What had he been doing for the past four hours then? Uzu beat her to the question.

"Then what have you been doing for the past four hours?" Uzu asked.

"Playing videos," he muttered, tapping his glasses. "I recently got a pair of google glasses."

"No wonder he kept looking at the papers and laughing," Nonon chided, sucking her teeth at him. Both he and Uzu had proved pretty much useless in this process. Hopefully Ira wouldn't let down the lady.

"Houka you have to pick someone," Satsuki stated, rubbing the bridge of her nose, pushing up her glasses.

"I bet he didn't cause their not two dimensional figures," Ira started, crossing his arms over his massive chest and nodding his head knowingly.

"That is not true," Inumuta shot back too defensively.

"You know how unhealthy such an obsession is? It derails your mental health leading to unhealthy expectations. You lose social understanding!"Inumuta rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his glasses as Ira continued on his tirade, one that the blue haired boy had heard all too often. Nonon, Uzu and Satsuki sighed and waited out Ira's speech; there was no stopping him once he was on a roll on a topic he found passionate. The blonde didn't seem to notice their disinterest as he stood to his feet and bellowed in a voice that could shatter eardrums. Once he sat back down and was done, Satsuki turned to her pink haired friend, trying not to let the fact they had wasted another full hour bother her.

"Nonon what did you pick?" Satsuki asked.

Nonon had actually tried in picking her applicants and so they set to work on examining those as the boys ended up becoming bored and engaging in a random conversation.

"I'm not a virgin!" came Ira's loud cry all of a sudden. Nonon and Satsuki who had been lost to their own conversation as they did their work had no clue where this came from.

"Well hypothetically speaking-"

"I'm not a virgin Sanageyama!"

"Okay then, who'd you sleep with?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Of come on, I tell everyone!"

Inumuta decided to chime in, switching his glasses off. "Of course you do. Half the internet knows by now."

Uzu seemed taken aback by this. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen the stuff you send your friend's in your chat messages."

"Hey, that's private buddy! Stay out of my business you perv!"

"I'm the perv? I don't recall having fellatio on the roof of the academic building," Houka pointed out.

"That was one time, and I was drunk. Besides its still creepy that you know. I haven't told anyone about that!"

"See this is what I was talking about," Ira started up again. "This internet has ruined your life. You're now spying on other people." Uzu clamped his hands over his ears and let out a groan hoping that the blonde wouldn't go on another hour long spiel about the virtues of refraining from technology. Inumuta too was not in the mood for another lecture. "Shut up... virgin."

"I'm not a virgin!" Ira screamed out, slamming his hands on the table, his neck tendons straining at his exclamation.

Nonon rubbed her temples, closing her eyes briefly as Satsuki frowned and stood up from her seat. "We have work to complete, did I not make myself clear previously?"

The boys slowly turned to look at her, their banter forgotten. "No...you did," Uzu answered at last, tentatively.

"Then why do I see this tomfoolery?"

"Apologizes for our behavior, lady Satsuki!" Ira bowed, letting his head hit the table top with a loud thud and practically splitting apart his skull. "We will work our hardest."

"Sorry, I'll do my best," Inumuta muttered sheepishly.

"Yea, my bad," Uzu added.

"Good...virgins," she said a smirk to her lips as she sat back down.

All three boys started at this. "Me too?" Uzu pointed at himself after exchanging confused glances with the two boys next to him.

"You children are practically virgins compared to the things I have done, now sit down and get back to work." She picked up a paper and began to read over it. But the three boys were still in shock. Ira was blushing at the thought of his pure white lady actually not being as pure as he had initially thought. Was she into S and M perhaps? No, he wouldn't think that. She was above that filth. She certainly had more refined tastes than that. And no matter what she had done, he would always force himself to think of her as pure. He would, he promised himself as he covertly brought out a tissue and wiped the trickle of blood that had crept from his nostril.

Inumuta too wondered what Satsuki had done. Could he perhaps google it? Would anything come up? Could he do it now without her knowing? He didn't want to wait until this work was done, his curiosity burning up inside him. He put up a paper and tried to hide his phone behind it as best he could, glancing back and forth furtively to make sure no one noticed but everyone was suddenly very interested in their paper work.

Uzu in the meanwhile tried to figure out what Satsuki could have done that was nastier than him. But he had done a look of nasty things. Was she just bluffing? Was she perhaps telling a joke? This was seriously stressing him out. He needed to know. Maybe he could challenge her to a duel and if he won she'd have to tell him what she had done. But the only one that was more stressed out than him was Nonon. The girl's face matched her dyed locks and she could feel her cheeks heat up the more she thought about what Satsuki had just said. Who had been the lucky guy that had gotten a chance to be Satsuki's first? Nonon bet it had been some rich guy her mother had picked from her. Had it been good? Could Nonon ask? And why hadn't the girl told her? They were supposed to be best friends. Nonon chewed on her bottom lip in frustration.

The whole time Satsuki was oblivious to her friends' inner dilemma. She was happy she had the quiet and peace she finally wanted from them. And she had only been joking.

She was still a virgin.

* * *

 _After the incident in which Nonon accidentally sends Satsuki a text_

Satsuki was on her cell phone reading an important article when she received an email from Nonon with an attachment to it. Weird, she thought. Nonon didn't send her attachments. And this looked to be in PDF format. What could be so important that the girl had sent this. She was about to click it when the door to her room burst open, a very frantic Nonon rushing in. "Satsuki nooooooo!" she screamed. She lunged at the black haired girl and pushed the phone out of Satsuki's hand, right into the bathtub full of water.

"Nonon what is the matter?" Satsuki asked a bit disgruntled as she watched her phone screen blink off.

"Don't open what was sent! It was a virus!" Nonon clutched at her friends hands and her eyes stared into Satsuki's eyes in panic as she desperately tried to convey her message.

"Okay, I wont. But was it really so dire that you had to interrupt my bath?" Satsuki asked her dearest friend who suddenly went red in the face.

Nonon, to her credit tried really hard not to stare, keeping her gaze directed on Satsuki's face. "Uh, sorry about that," she squeaked out.

"It's fine," Satsuki sighed, releasing her hands from the petrified girl's grip. The girl stayed where she was, still too embarrassed to move, so Satsuki moved around her to fish out her phone. Getting out of the tub and standing behind the girl, she wiped off the suds on her body before putting on her fluffy blue robe.

"You can look now," Satsuki stated and Nonon finally unfroze, getting up to her legs.

"I'm sorry about your phone too," she stated abashedly. Satsuki toyed with the useless device in her hand, not at all bothered that it had died. She had enough cash to buy out Apple if she wanted to. It was just an inconvenience to wait for the new one to arrive. "It's okay, I'll just get a new one." She gave Nonon a reassuring smile and then left the bathroom to order the new phone. Nonon heaved out a great sigh of relief. She had prevented her friend from seeing what was in the email and that was all that mattered right now. But her relief turned into cold dread when she realized something. Wait, wouldn't Satsuki still be able to receive the message even on her new phone? Fuck!

* * *

"Inumuta you have to help me out!" Nonon had cornered the boy in the hallway of the frat house while he had been on his way to the kitchen. The boy didn't look at all worried at the short girl's urge tone of voice, or that she had him backed into a corner as she practically vibrated out of her skin from nervous energy."And why should I do that? You called my collection of anime figurines from Naruto stupid." He shrugged lackadaisically and looked away dramatically from her.

Nonon couldn't believe the boy was bringing this up. She didn't have the time for this. Satsuki had ordered her new phone and it had just arrived. Any moment now she would be able to retrieve the message and then Nonon was done for. "I was kidding..." the pinkette trailed off when she saw the boy pull out his phone in disinterest.

"Or that time when you kicked me in the balls that one day cause I was breathing too loudly," he added.

Nonon grit her teeth. She did remember doing that but she had been very angry that day and Inumuta was breathing loudly to irritate her on purpose even when she had asked him as nicely as she could to cut that shit out. She had jokenely threatened to kick him in the balls, and had feinted kicking him, but like an idiot he had walked right into her leg."It was a joke..."

"Or when you nearly dropped a dumbbell from the window onto my head?" He asked. Nonon wished she could drop another one on him right now because he was being a huge pain in the ass. She needed his help and now, and he was not helping by listing all the times she had been a dick to him, which to be fair was a lot of times but only because he deserved it.

"..I didn't see you there..." Nonon really hadn't but he didn't seem to believe any of her explanations. Actually, yea she was lying this time. She had meant to drop that on him on purpose that time. He had gone through her search history before she could clear it and she wanted to kill him to spare herself the embarrassment of someone knowing what her, uh, more private interests were.

Houka raised an eyebrow, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Look I just really need your help. Something really embarrassing got sent to Satsuki and I need it gone." Nonon decided to just get to the point. She could just imagine Satsuki opening up that text any second now.

"Was it a picture of you trying to act sexy?"

Nonon delivered a swift kick to the shin. Was he going to help her or just try to annoy her even more now?

"Ow, see this is why I don't wanna help you!" He whined as he momentarily cradled his injured shin.

"Sorry, it's a reflex. Blame assholes like yourself for it," Nonon explained. She couldn't really control her reflexes sometimes. She had just gotten so used to physically abusing Uzu and Inumuta that at this point she didn't even have to think for it to happen.

"Was it an I love you text?" Inumuta was still not dropping his nettlesome shtick.

"I only sent it that _one_ time I was drunk. It didn't mean anything," Nonon cleared her throat as her cheeks heated up.

Inumuta raised both eyebrows

"I only love her as a friend," she tried to clarify, her voice nearly rising in pitch from frustration. She didn't need anyone getting weird ideas. It had purely been a mistake made in a time when her brain was intoxicated and thought it was a good idea to spout random stuff.

Inumuta unzipped his collar to show his mouth open in shock and disbelief.

"Oh come on, why does no one ever believe me!" Nonon clenched her fists and was about to delve more into the topic when she remembered she didn't have time. "Anyways, it's not important what I sent her, I need it gone. So can you help me?"

"And why should I?"

Nonon let out a huge sigh, one that made her bend over in exasperation before she straightened back up. They were back at square one. Maybe she should threaten him this time. "Because if you don't I'll tell everyone about how you like to walk around naked at night and tape pieces of ice to your body and call yourself Ice man."

Inumuta blushed at this. "How'd you-"

"I was drunk that night, but not that drunk. And you weren't exactly very coy about the whole affair. Calling your dick the Popsicle of Justice, like seriously? How old are you?"

"Fine," Inumuta grumbled, tugging at his collar uncomfortably as his neck heated up. He was not too happy the girl knew about this particular hobby of his. But he had been too careless and now he had to pay for his slip up. He knew that the pinkette could spread rumors like wildfire and he didn't need this going outside the confines of this house. "I'll help."

"That's a good dog." Nonon handed Houka the phone that had fallen into the tub. She had pilfered it from the trash can Satsuki had thrown it into. Houka looked the phone over, fiddling with some buttons before he tossed it over his shoulder. "I can't do anything with this phone. It has to be functioning. Even a great tech genius like me has limits. It's not like I can revive the phone or anything."

"Ugh, fine, I get the point!" Nonon threw up her hands in defeat before the boy could ramble on. She had just wasted all her precious time on getting Inumuta to check up on a useless phone. She would have to steal Satsuki's new phone. This was certainly a challenge worthy of the gods. With grim determination she set off to complete her task leaving Inumuta staring at her in mild interest. If Nonon was going to steal something from Satsuki than it had to be something serious that had been sent over. He wondered if he could possible read it before he deleted it for Nonon. Would the pinkette even succeed in her arduous task? Pulling out his own phone, he tried to calculate the outcomes of the girl succeeding on this quest. The numbers did not look too good, about the same probability of winning the lottery three times in a row. Inumuta smirked. Guess he wouldn't be able to do anything for the rest of the day, because he was a hundred percent certain that Nonon would come begging for his help in getting the phone. All he had to do now was wait, so he went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

* * *

Nonon tried to steal Satsuki's phone but, as was foreseeable, it was always attached to her side and impossible to get. Nonon had shadowed the girl the whole day but Satsuki was either doing her work, the phone by her notes, or she was exercising and listening to music on the device. More than once Nonon had been caught peering from behind a wall or a table.

"Nonon, what are you doing?" Satsuki had asked, as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead after finishing her workout. The pink haired girl was sticking out halfway from behind the wall, gazing intensely at the black haired girl. "Do you want to use the treadmill?" Why was Nonon staring at her like that?

"Um, no, I'm good," Nonon had scrambled backwards, sweating profusely after being caught. "I was just leaving." Then she ran, leaving a mildly confused Satsuki behind.

Or when Satsuki had been reading a book.

"Nonon why are you hiding behind the couch?"

Nonon jumped at being spotted again. She had made sure she was fully hidden behind the furniture this time, yet there was no getting around Satsuki's sharp senses.

"I was, um, I dropped a nickel behind the couch!" Nonon piped up and mimed that she was holding a coin in her hand. "Found it!" she grinned sheepishly and than ran away.

Satsuki raised a brow in confusion. What was the girl up to?

Then there was the time that Satsuki had gone to wash her hands and had left her phone on the counter top of the bathroom. Nonon tried to surreptitiously sneak a hand out from behind the closed shower curtain and snatch the phone off as Satsuki turned away to now dry her hands. But she was foiled yet again as Satsuki turned back too quickly and Nonon jerked her hand back so quickly to avoid being seen that she smacked herself square in the face.

"Nonon?" Satsuki asked, pocketing her phone and raising her brow in concern at the grunt of pain that came behind the curtain. "Are you alright? What are you doing in the shower?" she asked, ripping the curtains back only to find Nonon had turned on the tap and was scrubbing herself.

"Why are you showering in clothes?" Satsuki queried.

"Oh, this? I do this all the time. Yup, all the time," Nonon said too forcefully, giving off an awkward laugh at the end. Her clothes were thoroughly soaked and lathered up with soap.

Satsuki opened her mouth to say something, than thought better off it and closed her mouth. "I won't bother you then," she said leaving the bathroom, at odds for the girl's weird behavior.

Nonon waited until the other girl was gone before turning off the water and leaping out of the shower. She couldn't do it. She had tried but every effort was met with failure. She needed to get help. She rushed out of the shower and found the blue haired man sitting in the kitchen. "Houka, can you help me get Satsuki's new phone?" The blue haired man smiled, waiting for this moment. He knew Nonon would have failed and seeing her dripping and sudsy was an added bonus. He paused in his eating of his sandwich to shoot her a quick "no."

"No?" Nonon asked, resting her hands on her hips, although the effect was lost because she looked like a soaked piece of bubblegum.

"No, because that's up to you. I'm only hacking it and deleting the message. That's all you asked me for before and that's all I'm doing." Inumuta enjoyed infuriating the girl like she infuriated him.

But Nonon was not having any of this. She wasn't going to beg him this time. "... I'll tell everyone you watched one guy one jar, and enjoyed it!"

"I did not enjoy it!" Inumuta put down his sandwich, glaring at her over his glasses.

"Ah ha, but you did watch it!" Nonon yelled out in triumphant.

Inumuta let out a sigh. Damn it, she had gotten him again. He didn't know how she knew but he sure as hell wanted the knowledge to stop at her. "Fine, but you owe me more for this."

* * *

Satsuki was on her phone, sending out an email to her professor when suddenly her WiFi gave out. Frowning, she got up from her seat and tried moving around to see if she could get a signal, assuming various silly poses. When she failed she simply switched to her 4g.

Nonon put down her binoculars, spying on Satsuki from three whole rooms away so that the girl wouldn't notice her. With a frustrated grimace she pulled out her phone and dialed Houka. "It didn't work."

"Well then that's too bad," Inumuta said indifferently, sounds of gaming noises coming from his end.

"You have to do something else."

"No I don't." Was his answer and Nonon heard the phone click. That asshole had hung up on her! She redialed immediately and he picked up a second later.

"You hung up on me!" she accused him, not believing the level of pettiness he was achieving.

"Yup, and I'll do it again. Listen," and there was another click as the call ended.

Nonon redialed again. "You said you would help me," she hissed, her forehead vein throbbing.

"And I did, but it's not my fault it didn't work out." There was an explosion on the other end as Inumuta blew up some video game character.

"I'll tell everyone that you set up cameras in my room to watch me sleep," Nonon threatened. That got the boys attention.

"What!? I did not!"

"You're a terrible liar Houka. Just help me out once more. Use that big perverted brain of yours to find a way to occupy Satsuki. And then I might just forgive you for the cameras."

"The cameras were there for security- Satsuki asked me to set them up in every room!"

"Yea, yea, you keep saying that perv!"

"Fine," Inumuta grumbled, sick of all of Nonon's threats.

And that was how thirty minutes Inumuta was approaching the frat leader, a game clutched in his hands. "Satsuki, I have this game I think you would like. Wanna check it out?" Inumuta knew the lady didn't really play any games, but she was very competitive. So if he played his cards right he could get the plan to work.

"Its a strategy game and-"

"Inumuta I'm busy right now, can it wait?" Satsuki was bent over a stack of paper, reading glasses on.

"Well, I'm only telling you about this because it's reported to be one of the hardest strategy games out on the market right now. No one can beat it."

Satsuki made a small hmm noise but didn't look up from her work. He would just have to press harder.

"Even the world's top gamers can't seem to beat this one level. It's really hard."

"You don't say," Satsuki said noncommittally, scribbling something down. Inumuta swallowed down his annoyance. Ugh, this was not working out like he had predicted on his phone. What else could he do to hook her onto the game? What were Satsuki's triggers again? Spending a year with the girl he had found that the typically serious frat leader tended to react interestingly to certain concepts or people...

"Ryuko played it."

Satsuki's note taking slowed down by a mere millisecond before resuming but it was the only proof that Houka needed, to know that he had her attention.

"She actually is, well, she's amazing. It's crazy what a good gamer she is. I think she may even be better than you, and I've played you enough times to know just how amazing you are."

Satsuki full out stopped writing now and picked up her head to look at Inumuta. "Is she now?" her voice was soft as she asked and Inumuta tried to not smirk. Really, it was amazing how Satsuki didn't like being worse at something than someone else. He remembered one time how he and Satsuki had played a Mortal Kombat together and she kept losing, no matter how hard she tried. He recalled how she had picked up a pen and paper and took to strategizing a way she could beat Houka in the game for thirty minutes. In the end she had won, but only because the blue haired boy had decided to humor her.

"Yea, she is. She almost beat the unbeatable level last time she played with me."

Satsuki closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them he could see the fires of competitiveness burning in them.

"Perhaps I could see this game, and test out how difficult it actually is. A little ten minute break would not hurt."

Inumuta smiled. He had done it. As the girl followed him back to his room he took to explaining the context of the game to her.

"It's a game where there's an evil dictator in the school and you play as an incoming high school freshman that tries to stop her and to find out who killed her father."

"Hmmm sounds very stupid and highly unrealistic. Why would a strategy game have such an unrealistic plot line?"

"You'll see when you play it."

Once Satsuki was out of the room, Nonon snuck in and picked up her phone from by the paperwork. She waited a good five minutes before Houka came back. He held out his hand wordlessly to her and she placed the device there. He took out his phone from his pocket and hooked the two up, tapping away madly on the conjoined devices. Cyber digits reflected off of his glasses, moving so fast it was impossible to tell what numbers were even flashing. He did seem comprehend it all because after two minutes time it was all done.

"Here." He handed the phone back to Nonon, who looked over it. She couldn't tell if he had done his job, but she would have to trust him in it. "My part of the bargain is up." Nonon nodded her head, feeling immensely relieved that it was finally done. Finally. Now she could go back to her normal life.

* * *

It was five hours after this and Satsuki's work was still on her desk unattended. Inumuta had his arms crossed over his chest, a frown hidden behind his collar. Satsuki was glued to his computer screen, clicking away madly. He had wanted her to play the game initially but now it was getting ridiculous. She hadn't left the chair in hours, her eyes straining at the blue glow of the screen, her hand melding with the mouse.

"I think you've had enough," Houka said with concern.

"Just a minute more," she said for the umpteenth time. "The moment of truth is arriving. Holy shit the dictator was on the good side all along, and she's killing her mother!" Satsuki let her mouth hang wide open as the action continued to evolve on the screen. "Holy shit the mother isn't dead, what is she?!"

"Okay I think that's enough" Houka decided as Satsuki began pounding on the keyboard. "Why won't the bitch die!" The frat leader hissed, as Houka began to pull her away only to have her clutch onto the table top.

"Satsuki, let go of the table," he said, using a tone of voice one would use to get a child to comply with orders.

"Not until she dies!" Satsuki howled, her strength too great for Houka who failed to drag her out of the chair. Instead he unplugged the computer and watched Satsuki's face as it calmed down and took on a cold fury. She slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes black. "Inumuta, you do realize there is no save point in this game."

"Uh, yea?" the blue haired boy gulped, tugging on his collar nervously.

"And that would mean all my progress is lost, right?" Satsuki's voice was steady but soft as she slowly rose from her chair, shadows drawing over her face. Inumuta felt an impending sense of doom overtake him. Dear Google, what had he done? He had unleashed a monster!

Nonon was enjoying a snack in the kitchen when high pitched screams of pure terror and sounds of crashing and breaking objects came from Inumuta's room. Nonon frowned as the entire floor shook and she was forced to hold onto the fridge to stop from falling. Stupid Inumuta must have left his game speakers on full volume. Well too could play at that game. Nonon ran over to her room and began to blast her classical music over Inumuta's speakers. But even with Vivaldi's Spring playing she could still hear some of the screams.

* * *

When she saw Inumuta the next day she noticed he was wrapped up in bandages and walking very stiffly. She watched him painfully hobble his way over to a couch before sinking down into it with a sigh of relief.

"Doing some mummy cosplay, you freak?" Nonon had asked from her couch, only to be met with a tired stare from the boy.

"You owe me so much Nonon," he told her wearily, causing the girl to quirk up a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ever, ever, let lady Satsuki play another video game."

"Look, I don't have time for your cryptic messages," Nonon huffed out in annoyance. A beep on her phone stopped her from continuing on. "Can't stay and chat, dog, I have a lunch date with Satsuki." With that Nonon left the house to join her friend in a cafe.

Satsuki was already sitting at a table, nose in a book, when Nonon pulled out a chair next to her. "Sorry for being late, Inumuta was acting all weird and stupid as usual."

"The message disappeared," Satsuki notified Nonon, disregarding the pinkette's greeting and closing her book as she said this. Nonon pursed her lips in confusion as she tried to recall what the girl was talking about. Realization struck her and she tried not to outwardly cringe as she remembered how close she had been to having Satsuki see it. She had to give Houka props, he did his job.

"Oh, I wonder why. Maybe they realized they couldn't trick you and so they deleted that." Nonon casually shrugged, busying herself with fiddling with the menu and not meeting her friend's eyes

"It's a shame, I was going to get Inumuta to figure out who sent it." Nonon felt her heart drop into her stomach at that, the fake smile on her face faltering.

"Why?" Nonon asked, her voice barely a whisper.

The next four words made Nonon blanch, all the blood draining away from her face as she wished a hole in the ground opened up and would just swallow her whole."Well, I read it"

Nonon felt her world spin and grow dark and was aware that she wasn't breathing.

"It was debauchery everywhere. I can't believe they wrote something about us like that. We have to find the culprit. They can't be too far, they have to be someone on campus who knows us, who has seen us in the very least." Satsuki rubbed her chin thoughtfully, unaware that her friend was having a full blown panic attack.

How could this happen? Nonon wanted to wail out loud. After all the effort she had put in into stopping it, and it had failed?! She clutched her chest with one hand and the table with her other, eyes wide in horror as the words the frat leader spoke sounded dim and distant in her ears. Satsuki finally noticed her friend was acting weird as the girl in front of her hunched over the table.

"Nonon, are you okay?" But the words swam and distorted in Nonon's ear as the pink haired girl met the table face first.

Nonon had fainted.

* * *

Omake: Ryuko plays a game

Inumuta could barely believe his eyes. Ryuko Matoi had just beat the game that no one else had beat so far, not even him an avid game player and connoisseur of tech.

"How-why-what?" His mouth and the collar hiding the bottom of his face were wide open, as he flung his hands out in shock. "How did you beat it?" he asked at last as Ryuko shrugged and shook her head.

"I dunno, I just felt like I was...destined to play the role of the main character. Maybe that's why it worked?" The dark haired girl turned to Mako who was sitting on one of the beanbags in Inumuta's room and shoveling down croquettes. "And besides I had a lot of surprisingly good help from Mako. I swear the game thinks the way she does. She's just like the best friend of the main character in the story."

Inumuta just closed his mouth and let out a sigh. Whelp, there was no disputing an idiots logic. Why was she in the initiation?

 **A/N: the game that Satsuki and Ryuko are playing in this chapter is just the actual story of Kill la Kill.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Party on a Boat

 **A/N: The time has come to party, and Ryuko and Mako have certainly earned the right to do so.**

"Whoa, this shit is crazy! Do you guys own this?" Ryuko gaped up in shock at the huge cruise ship docked on the harbor before her. She had zoomed out of her car as soon as it had stopped in order to see it, excitement coursing in her veins.

"Yes, Matoi. We do in fact own this," Ira stated as he followed Ryuko out of the car. Ira had driven Ryuko and the other winners to the docks downtown in order to see where the party for their acceptance was going to be held. Kinagase, Aikuro, Mako and Iori followed him, their eyes open wide in appreciation of the majestic ship.

"Ryuko! It's so big!" Mako hugged her friend. Holding onto her arm the two girls gazed at the object. "We made it Mako," Ryuko whispered. The journey to get here had been hard and full of stupid adventures, but they had made it. Now they would have all the riches and social status they could dream off. Ryuko could eat cake for days or sleep in, without any repercussions. But most importantly she and Mako had both gotten in and they could help support their family financially.

"What's the party gonna look like?" Kinagase asked, a hint of childish excitement in his voice despite him trying to hide it.

"That much is a secret," Ira stated, hands behind his back. "Lady Satsuki only cleared that I show you the place."

"Can we go in?" Iori asked, inching to move forward.

Ira zoomed in front of him. "I'm afraid not. It's only meant to be teaser for what comes next."

"Hey Mako, hurry up." Ryuko's voice sounded from behind Ira and he turned his head to glare at them. Ryuko was holding Mako up on her shoulders so that the brown haired girl could reach to one of the windows. "Can you reach it?" Ryuko asked grunting.

"Almost." Mako stretched out her fingers as far as they could go but still she couldn't reach.

"Matoi and Mankanshoku!" Ira's loud cry startled them and they fell to the floor. "Wait until tonight. How impatient can you get?"

"Yea, yea," Ryuko grumbled helping Mako up. "How come you didn't yell at them?" She pointed at Iori, Kinagase and Aikuro who tried to tiptoe up the walkway leading onto the ship, making use of Ira's diverted attention.

"Hey, stop that!" he yelled at them and they quickly stopped. "Honestly, you are all like little kids."

* * *

The party on the ship started at ten and ended at who knows what time. Ryuko certainly didn't remember how her party ended but she did know it started off with a blast. If it was one thing the Honnouji frat was known for, it was their extravagant parties.

The outside of the ship had been decorated fancifully, with red streamers and lights hanging from the railing. A ramp led to the boat, a couple of bouncers standing around the area and making sure that no one that wasn't supposed to be here was. The ramp feed into the lower decks, where cozy blue furniture had been pushed to the walls to make space for the tables of expensive cheese and finger foods. Alcohol was also in abundance, with a variety of hard liquors, wines, beers and champagnes all tastefully arranged on their tables. Moving up from the first deck to the sixth floor, the top deck, there was a plethora of different forms of entertainment to partake in. The second floor had been turned into an ice-skating rink, the third into a den for gambling and playing other card games, the fourth for watching movies and enjoying fine dining in one of the two foreign restaurants, the fifth for the more 'amorous activities' and the sixth was the top deck. The top deck had sections designated for a swimming pool and for tables of more food and drink, with torches lighting up the place, their flames flickering in the wind. A stage was built at the very front of the deck, complete with sound boards and lights. It was either for a show or Satsuki, and Ryuko had a hunch it was more for the girl's sake, as she had a huge ego. And for the finishing touches, smack dab right in the middle of the deck were six foot tall ice sculptures of the winning participants themselves. Ryuko could not help but marvel at the astounding ice version of herself. She was in a fighting stance with a look of cocky assuredness on her face. She looked good in it, she had to admit, and she wondered how they had gotten it to look so much like her. Mako's sculpture was right next to her's and she was wearing a goofy grin on her face and was caught in the process of mid-jump. Kinagase had his arms crossed over his chest, looking as hard as ice, Aikuro was caught in the middle of running his hands through his hair, a sexy grin on his face and Iori stood looking calmly, gaze intent on the sight in front of him. Ryuko took some time to appreciate the statues before she turned to the railing at the increasing sounds of people arriving. The DJ in the corner started testing out some of his music, the bass thrumming gently for now out of the massive sub-woofers set up, a little taste of what was to come.

Students of all ages came in taxi's and carpools by the dozens. They were all dressed in spiffy clothing, with shiny hairdos. Clearly this was a big event, one that officially started the school year off in terms of parties. Some people down there looked even older, and did she just see a person with a white hair? Whose grandpa was that?

"Crap, look at all those people Mako," Ryuko whistled from the top deck. The students surrounded the place like a swarm of ants around an anthill. Mako let out a whoop. "That means it's gonna be extra fun!" Mako was wearing a short black dress and matching heels. Her hands, carefully manicured, were wrapped around a silver hand purse. Her eye-shadow matched the silver, accentuating her eyes and her lips were a light pink. Even Mako's hair had been changed and she now wore it in an up-do, a silver pin holding it together in the back.

Ryuko had tried to dress up for the party but she had no dresses to speak off. So she wore her best black pants, a pair of pumps, and a nice red top. She'd combed her unruly hair and put on some red lipstick but that was the farthest effort she'd put out.

"Nervous?" Kinagase approached Ryuko, a cigarette in his mouth. His Mohawk had been combed neatly to one side giving him a shorter appearance. His suit and tie, while immaculate, also took away from his tough demeanor. They hid all his muscles, and without them visible, he just looked like another guy trying to be an edgy rebel.

"Hell no," Ryuko half laughed. How absurd. "I live for parties and for getting reckless. I'm just still surprised on how big of an event this is."

"Well it is Honnouji Fraternity. What do you expect." Iori chose this moment to appear. His hair had been straightened and let out of it's usual hair-tie. "Let's just hope there isn't some last minutes follow up task/test to do," he muttered, brows creasing in worry and he picked at the sleeve of his navy blue suit.

"If there is, we'll be fine," Aikuro finally padded up to them, blue drink in hand. He was dressed in a simple white collared shirt and black pants. The shirt was very open at the top, reveling the beginnings of a toned chest.

"Button up," Kinagase growled, pulling his friends shirt together in an effort to button it.

"Ease up," Aikuro muttered, wrenching away from his friend. "I hate stiff shirts. This is the only way I can wear them." He took a sip of his drink.

"Have you been drinking already?" Kinagase grumbled, blowing out some smoke into Aikuro's face.

"Only a little. To get in the right spirit. I made it my self. Wanna try?" the blue haired boy held the drink out to his friend who promptly dropped his cigarette into it. "No, thanks, I'm not trying to poison myself with what ever you've created."

"Asshole," Aikuro muttered, looking into his drink sadly before tossing the drink and glass over the railing.

"Good, you're all in one place." Ira was heard before he was seen. He approached them, muscles straining the very tight gray suit he wore. "Mako you look splendid," he breathed out as he first laid eyes upon her, unaware that he had blurted this out.

"Thanks Gamagori!" She squealed and he blushed as he realized what he'd said out-loud. "I mean you all look splendid." He quickly tried to amend the issue but Ryuko was not convinced. _I'm keeping an eye on you tonight, buddy_ she thought.

"Follow me, it's time we got this party started." With that he led the way to the stage at the front of the ship and the night officially began.

* * *

Ryuko awoke with a splitting headache and no recollection of the past night's events. No, correction she did remember somethings but things she rather wished she'd hadn't remembered. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, her stomach aching with each motion. She felt soft cashmere against her skin and opened her eyes, the whiteness of everything blinding her momentarily. She sat up with a groan as her environment became familiar to her. She'd been here last time when she'd gotten blackout drunk. She was in Satsuki's room. Crap, she was definitely gonna get in trouble this time. She couldn't just keep doing this.

Trying to remain soundless, she slide her way out of the bed only to have a heavy weight tug on her left hand. She looked down in confusion and her eyes opened wide. To her credit she did not scream, she only let a choked cough come out. Her left hand was tangled in a sleeping Satsuki's hair. Wondering how this had even happened, she tried to gently untangle herself but found to her ever increasing frustration she just made it worse. Grimacing, she opted to find a pair of scissors. She needed to free herself because she had to get the hell out of here and she needed to pee badly as well, her bladder awakening and reminding her that she had some basic needs to take care of. Slowly pulling herself towards a dresser not too far from the bed she tried to make sure she did not jostle Satsuki's body too much.

Unfortunately, the dresser was farther than it appeared and she took a deep breath before with a delicacy unlike Ryuko, she inched Satsuki further off the bed until the girls sleeping head was nearly touching the floor, her top off almost entirely off the bed. Finally Ryuko was able to reach, although she was sitting on the floor to get optimal reach. She opened the top drawer and rummaged through it blindly, relying on her touch to find what she was looking for. Her hand skimmed across something long and rubbery and she immediately shivered, withdrawing her hand lightning fast. _Well, every girl has her needs,_ she thought, as she closed that drawer.

She checked the second drawer to find it full of papers. The third one had a blowtorch. _Why is this here?_ _What use does Satsuki have for such an item?_ Looking back at her trapped hand and considering her full to the brim bladder, Ryuko made a smart decision, for her anyways. Perhaps she could do this without Satsuki waking up. Besides she couldn't find any scissors so this would have to do. Pulling on a wielders mask she gave the blowtorch a few practice tries.

Satsuki awoke only to find herself upside down with a women in her room wielding a blowtorch. "Intruder!" she yelled, twisting her body in shock only to fall face first into the hard floor. She did not stay down and immediately jumped to her feet, the stranger rising to her feet as well. "I'm warning you, intruder-"

"Satsuki, it's me," Ryuko explained dropping the mask from her face, when she saw the girl get into a fighting stance. Ryuko was in no condition to take her on. She felt like any light touch would make her bladder burst.

"Oh. Matoi what are you doing here?" Satsuki slowly blinked, dropping her hands to her side in confusion.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but I got drunk and ended up in your bed with my hand in your hair." Matoi shrugged. "Sorry." She tugged her awkwardly held hand to indicate that it was stuck in the other girl's hair. "And I was trying to free it."

Satsuki closed her eyes briefly at this. "So you were going to blowtorch my hair?" There was a slight smirk to her lips as she opened her eyes, bringing her hand to her chin. Ryuko couldn't tell if she was pissed off about this, but judging from the glazed look in her eye she was still slightly drunk. Ryuko had to admit she was too.

"Also where are your clothes?" The frat leader asked her, gazing down at Ryuko's body.

Ryuko looked down, not realizing she was only in her pink undergarments. She felt unease trickle down her back. When had she lost her clothes last night? She couldn't remember, but when she gave Satsuki's body a once over she had a question of her own. "Good question. Where are yours?"

Now it was Satsuki's turn to look down. "Regrettably they seem to have been discarded."

The two girls looked at each other, than at the bed, then back at each other again. Both had jumped to an unsavory conclusion in their head but did not want to say anything out-loud. Ryuko coughed, embarrassed and her face a flame. "Could we uh, fix the problem with my hand. I really have to use the bathroom."

"Of course," Satsuki stated, to her credit only a slight blush on her cheeks. She reached into the first drawer shelf and pulled out a pair of scissors. The rest of the drawer was full of tube toys.

"Why do you have a bunch of those?" Ryuko couldn't help from asking. She had thought they were something else previously. "Those are for kids to play with."

"My sister gives them to me. She thinks I'm still a child." Ryuko hadn't known the girl had a sister.

"Huh, that's weird"

"Tell me about it," Satsuki raising the scissors to her head. Ryuko felt cold steel close around her fingers and start to squeeze painfully. "Hey, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, jerking her hand and pulling Satsuki's head towards her. The pressure around her fingers alleviated as Satsuki was interrupted from her task.

"I'm fixing the situation."

"Yea, well be careful where you put the scissors. You almost cut off my fingers."

"I was going for your fingers," Satsuki said, only to have Ryuko shriek out in indignation and accidentally pull Satsuki's hair one more time.

"What do you mean you were going for my fingers?!"

"Well obviously I'm not going to cut my hair just to free your hand."

"Why the hell not?" Ryuko sputtered, waving her hands around in agitation and inadvertently dragging Satsuki's head around with every motion. "Any normal person wouldn't just cut off a person's fingers!"

"A single strand of my hair is worth more than a handful of your fingers."

"According to who?" Ryuko was thoroughly pissed by now. The other girl was not joking around, she really thought so highly of her hair.

"According to the insurance policy."

"You took out an insurance policy on your hair?"

"Yes, you didn't?"

"Of course not! No sane person does that!"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't understand as you call that unruly mop your hair."

"Hey, my hair is just fine the way it is!" Ryuko spat out, pointing at her chest with her free hand. "You know what, I've had enough. Give me those scissors!"

"What, no!" Satsuki held her arm away from Ryuko's reach.

"Stop being so childish! And just give me the damn scissors!" Ryuko grunted, lunging forwards to get the object. Her movement forward caused Satsuki to stumble and fall backwards onto the bed, dragging Ryuko down with her.

"Give it to me!" Ryuko howled, straddling the girl's chest to hinder her from using her height advantage against the smaller girl, and tried to wrestle the silver shears from the other girl's hand. She was at a disadvantage as Satsuki had two hands to help her, Ryuko's other one still in the girl's dark locks.

"I will not submit to your feeble attempts!" Satsuki growled back as Ryuko got a grip on her wrist and began tugging the scissors closer to her.

"Just give **it** to me! I want **it** now!" Ryuko struggled, putting her back into it and oblivious to the innuendo in her statement. She had almost pulled the object free when the door to the bedroom popped open and Soiroi poked his head in, causing the girls to stop on their struggle, their chests heaving up and down from the exertion.

"Apologizes lady Satsuki," he bowed, looking very ruffled to have come into the room. "I heard screams so I came in to help, but I can see you are currently...occupied. Please resume." He closed the door, muttering to himself, "my, the energies of young people. Went on all night and now their back at it this morning." Ryuko and Satsuki stayed where they where, frozen and staring at the spot where the butler had been just mere seconds ago. Had he just said what they thought he had said? Oh dear god, this just made what they had assumed from this morning true! Ryuko was so mortified that she let her shoulders droop. She had hoped that perhaps her and Satsuki had just fallen asleep nearly naked on the same bed, that it was just a coincidence, but now Soiroi had just confirmed the worst of the worst.

Ryuko had slept with the frat leader.

But how?

And why?

Nothing in her memories indicated this was going to happen? Shit, how had it even happened? Ryuko wasn't gay, and she was sure the other girl wasn't either.

And oh, fuck was the frat leader going to kill her for this? If she didn't Ryuko was certain either Nonon or Ira would do that for her.

Ryuko timidly looked down at the girl beneath her whose expression was unreadable. Suddenly she felt very self conscious and uncomfortable, her skin crawling with some unnameable feeling as she stared down at the other girl's regal features, her full lips, her sharp cheekbones, her crystal blue eyes, and the slope of her collarbone as it came down to the soft valley of her...

Ryuko quickly ended that line of thought. Well, this was certainly awkward, she decided as the other girl stared back at her before with a burst of movement she threw Ryuko roughly off of her, disgust covering her features for a millisecond. The two landed to the ground, the soft carpet tickling Ryuko's back as Satsuki hovered over her wordlessly. The girl's brows were furrowed and she lifted up the scissors in her hand, the light catching on the sharp point as she held them top down. Ryuko gulped, afraid of the next girl's actions. Was she going to attack her? Could she protect herself somehow? But with a quick slashing motion, Satsuki directed the scissors to her own hair and Ryuko's hand finally fell free, landing with a soft thud onto the carpet along with a few strands of long hair. Satsuki got up without another word and placed the object where she had first found them. Y _es, I can pee now!_ Ryuko's bladder cheered and did a happy little dance but Ryuko tried to shush it. She had more important matters at hand now.

Okay...so what was going to happen now? Ryuko sat up and gazed at the long haired girl as she did everything to avert her gaze from Ryuko, rummaging in one of her dressers for something. She pulled out a blue turtleneck and white pants and put them on, her back turned to the girl still on her floor.

"So, uh, can we talk about this?" Ryuko asked at last, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Ryuko take these clothes to wear," Satsuki ignored her question and tossed Ryuko some bland looking clothing. "I don't know what happened to your old clothing, as it is not in the room. Also, we do not speak of this, ever." At this Satsuki turned around and fixed Ryuko with such a stare that would make lesser people tremble at the pain that the girl's eyes promised if the deal was breached. And with that look Satsuki closed any future discussion of the topic.

"I know," Ryuko stated, getting to her legs. She was currently still dying of embarrassment. She definitely would not go around bragging about this.

"Good. Leave as soon as you finish cleaning up." Ryuko was not about to argue with the girl especially when she wore a mask of neutrality on her face that said she was hiding some strong emotions behind.

* * *

Ryuko cleaned up as quickly as she could and was just about to leave the house when she ran into Uzu downstairs. "There's our girl," he grinned. He had a mug of hot coffee in his hand and with his other, grabbed her by the top of her head, directing her towards the kitchen. "Come have breakfast with us. You must be starved after last night."

"Uh, no, I'm fine really. I'll just eat at the dining hall."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're part of the frat now, you've earned the privilege to eat with us."

"No, really, I'm good." Ryuko waved her hands in desperation to convey how much she didn't want to eat with them. "Besides I kind of have a hangover right now."

"Eating fatty foods to soak up the alcohol is just what you need, and just what we have." Uzu said, still propelling Ryuko by the head into the kitchen. Ryuko tried to break free but she had forgotten that he was way stronger than her. With a great sigh, she resigned herself to her fate. Satsuki was not going to be happy to see her down here.

And what was up with Uzu's comment of 'you must be starved after last night'? Did that mean anything? Was he alluding to the act that had occurred between Ryuko and the frat lady? Did the others know, and was he dragging her to them so that they could punish her?

Ryuko found herself in the grand kitchen which was bustling with activity. The high ceiling reminded her of a church and the stain glass windows certainly didn't detract from that effect. _Does this place have more than one kitchen?_ Ryuko mussed. The one she and Nonon had fought in before was certainly smaller and less impressive.

The elite four were gathered around a kitchen table made of pure marble, chatting casually, and smells of warm food greeted Ryuko. She felt her stomach turn but it was more from nerves than disgust.

"Hey, look who I found still in our house!" Uzu announced, turning everyone's attention to Ryuko.

"Hey," she half laughed, giving a little awkward wave of the hand and took the only empty seat next to Ira and Nonon. Uzu and Inumuta sat in front of her along with Satsuki who shot Ryuko a questioning look as to what she was still doing here. Ryuko shot back a look that said _I tried to run_. "Do you want some food?" Uzu asked moving to the stove.

"No thanks," Ryuko muttered not sure she could hold anything down now. What was going to happen to her? Were they going to fight her? Had Satsuki told on her? No, the girl was even more mortified by what had happened than Ryuko was. Ryuko swallowed nervously and tried to shake free her thoughts. She was not going to think about how she had slept with the frat leader, she was not going to, not going to...oh, hell, she had slept with the frat leader!

"I think she ate last night," Inumuta crunched on some toast as he said this, surfing on his phone at the same time. Ryuko's mind immediately flew to the double entendre meaning that that phrase had.

"Yea, but it was still a while ago," Uzu added before frowning and sitting back into his chair with a plate of eggs.

"I'd thought you'd have left by now," Nonon scowled, moving her seat away pointedly from Ryuko, not that the black haired girl minded. Actually she was surprised that Nonon hadn't leapt at her throat yet or Ira hadn't scolded her. Were they so calm because they had a form of torture planned out for her already?

"It seems she can't get enough of this place," Uzu sipped his coffee, body relaxed. "I mean this frat house is amazing. You probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Ryuko's heart jumped at that phrase and she scanned the expressions of every one. She couldn't tell if they knew or not. They were so good at deception. Ira was focused on his three plates of food, Inumuta was still scrolling on his phone and Nonon was sipping her mug of tea and crunching on some lettuce. Satsuki sat as still as possible and tried to ignore Ryuko's existence.

"Yea, she was so loud last night, and so was Satsuki." At this Satsuki sat up a bit straighter, her eyes still trained on the food before her, but ears perked up.

"It was disgusting," Nonon stated, her lip curling up in disdain and Ryuko shot her a glare, as sweat began to pour down her face.

"It went on for forever, and ever," Ira spoke up around a mouthful of bacon and Ryuko turned to glare at him now. Holy shit, so they did know, and now they were making fun of her.

"I thought they would never stop," Inumuta added and Satsuki gripped her mug harder.

"When one went then the other had to take her turn as well."

"It was everywhere too," Nonon scowled. "The kitchen, the bathroom, especially the bathroom, and who knows if the bedroom was safe too. But I'm not dealing with that. I already had to deal with the others." Ryuko could feel the room around her start to spin, and she had to grip the table to steady herself. Her breaths came in rapidly as she began to hyperventilate.

"And you say I'm bad," Uzu smirked. "At least I don't do it in front of others."

Ryuko felt light headed. What terrible things had she done last night? Had they really done it not only once, but in multiple locations as well? She couldn't bare with the fact that they were teasing her about it. She felt the words bubbling out before she could stop them.

"Guys I'm sorry that I slept with Satsuki, alright? It was an accident!"

At this everyone grew quiet. The silence in the room stretched as everyone gazed at her, their faces neutral. It was so quiet in the room that one could hear a pin drop, and this unnerved Ryuko more than if they had jumped up and tackled her for her indiscretion. She sat slowly back down, not sure what was going to happen next. "Come on, say something," she muttered, cold sweating now all over her body. Inumuta was the first to break the quiet.

"Ryuko we were talking about how you and Satsuki kept arguing all night," Inumuta calmly explained in the heavy silence that followed. "All over the house." A pause as he let Ryuko soak in the information. "But we didn't know... you two had slept together." Oh hell, Ryuko had made one fuck of a blunder. Now that she thought back to it, all their phrases did make sense in the context of the two girls having an argument. However, now it was too late to take back what she had said. Her guilty conscious had been her downfall.

Ryuko felt her world spinning around her and suddenly ten thousand things were happening at once. Nonon was screaming in Ryuko's ear how she was gonna kill her for touching her pure lady with her dirty hands, Ira was chiding Ryuko and Nonon at the same time. Ryuko sat there her body slack as Nonon shook her by the neck, tiny fingers struggling to choke the life out of her. Ira tried to pry Nonon's hands off but her grip was strong and when they finally came off she'd just grab onto something else on Ryuko and pull. Uzu was laughing so hard that his head was on the table and he was hitting it hard. Inumuta was typing something up on the phone saying this had to go into the records, while Satsuki sat there still, her fork and knife forgotten in her hands. A tea kettle was going off somewhere in the kitchen, its shrill whistle matching the way Satsuki was losing her temper.

"Enough!" she yelled at last, causing the commotion to stop. All eyes were on her as she got up and turned off the teapot before pouring herself another cup of tea, the hot steam rising up merrily. It seemed like the process too ages, with the long haired girl meticulously measuring out the right amount of tea, soaking it for the right length of time, and then carrying it back over to the table. She sat it down on her plate and then smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt, standing before them. The frat members followed her actions intently with their eyes and with baited breath, everyone itching to know what she would say.

"Regrettably it appears that I and Ryuko shared an amorous night together which we do not have any recollections of. It appalls me that I could have regress to such a base action, but I am sorely admitting I have done it and will take full responsibility for my actions. I apologize if I have revolted you or caused you any distress with my actions. Feel free to retaliate in anyway you see fit."

At this Nonon punched Ryuko hard. "Ow!" screamed the black haired girl, clutching her eye and Satsuki frowned.

"Against me, Jakuzure," she chided to which Nonon pouted. "I beat the beast forced you to do it. You would never do such a thing. Please lady Satsuki, let us punish her and put the monster where she belongs!"

"Hey, I'm not that much of a beast! I would never coerce anyone to sleep with me! Even when I'm shit faced drunk!" Ryuko yelled.

Satsuki shook her head at Nonon's statement. "There will be no punishment. I cannot blame others for my actions. I must take responsibility for them. This is as much my fault as it is Ryuko's."

"And I'm straight," Ryuko added to which Inumuta snorted. "If you don't believe me I'll prove it to you! I'll tell you all the guys I've slept with, hell I'll even sleep with Uzu right now if you don't believe me!" Ryuko placed a foot on the table, arms ready to pull her shirt off.

"Look Uzu, a girl that actually is sober and wants to have sex with you," the blue haired boy sniggered and Uzu punched his friend on the arm hard. "Shut up," he said but looked at Ryuko and mouthed, "later" as Ira pulled her down.

"Can we not continue such an inappropriate topic at the table."

"Oh shut up virgin," all three frat members said in unison to which Ira responded, "I'm not a virgin!"

"You're as virgin as olive oil," Uzu grinned to which Ira stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. "You're olive oil!" he retorted. Satsuki raised a brow and Ira simmered down, pulling his chair back up and sitting on it with a scowl.

"Maybe it didn't really happen. Maybe you guys were so drunk that you thought you did and then heard us talking and thought it pertained to..to.. _that_ event." Nonon couldn't say the phrase 'sleeping together'. She looked very concerned and worried and it sounded like she was trying to soothe her own fears. Poor girl was in denial. "Inumuta check if there's proof."

Inumuta glared at his friend over his glasses. "You want me to check on if people were having intercourse."

"Just do it!" The girl shrilled, balling up her hands into tiny fists. Nonon needed to know that her lady hadn't done it, that there was no way in hell anything had happened between her and that beast. It wasn't possible, right?

"And she says I'm the pervert," he muttered under his breath as he clicked away at his phone.

"Maybe we did over-exaggerate," Satsuki said, rubbing her chin. "Me and Ryuko have no recollections of the past night. We woke up in the same bed with no clothes on, so we both jumped to a specific conclusion. Regarding whether it is true or not, we do not have any certain proof. We only felt so uncertain and guilty about it that anything anyone said became proof of our deeds."

Inumuta finally pulled up a video feed. "This is all I have." Everyone crowded around him, peering at the tiny screen in his hands. It was feed of all the camera in the house. In it, Ryuko and Satsuki drunkenly walked around the house followed by a semi sober Ira who tried to get them to bed. In it the two girl's were arguing but about what no one could tell because there was no sound in the video. It must have been something intense because they were really going at it. Ira kept having to pull the girls off of each other as they reverted to sending drunk punches at each other. Eventually they managed to be herded to the bathroom where they went inside as Ira stood outside the door waiting for them to finish changing and washing up. There was more fighting going on behind the door, and Ira busted it open to help, a gust of blood coming out of his nose when two underwear clad girls exited it. He slumped down against the wall, unconscious, as the two girl's proceeded to walk past him, all the while slapping each other lazily before they disappeared into the bedroom. The video ended there and everyone pulled back with a sigh of relief.

"So it seems we knocked right out after that ordeal," Ryuko let out a loud whistle. The video showed that they had been in their underwear only because they had tried to get undressed for bed and that in fact they had argued with each other the whole night which was more believable knowing the relationship between them. She was so relieved and Satsuki was too, but Nonon was the most out of all of them. It was like a heavy weight had lifted off of their shoulders.

Uzu was the only disappointed one. "Man I wish we had gotten to see some girl on girl action."

Nonon smacked him on the side of the head, causing the boy to grab the spot she hit. "What was that for?"

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Hey, Satsuki's one hell of a woman and Ryuko's pretty hot too. Why wouldn't a normal and healthy boy like me wanna see some action?" As Uzu said this he sent a wink at Ryuko that said 'sometime later today?' and Ryuko crossed her arms over her chest and sent him a glare that said 'no way in hell. Now that we all know me and Satsuki are free from sleeping with each other, I'm not coming near you, even with a ten foot pole'. Uzu wiggled his brows. 'your loss,' they stated.

Nonon smacked him upside the head again. "Stop doing that weird talking without talking thing your doing. And don't ever think of Satsuki like that again! She is pure and noble, unlike you."

"Wow, sounds like someone is just a tad bit obsessed with Satsuki," the green haired boy raised his hands up in surrender but caught the look on Ryuko's face that said 'oh, so I'm not the only one who noticed. We should join forces, Uzu'. Uzu winked back a 'yes' in response that luckily Nonon didn't notice. "Now we can go back to our normal life," The pinkette announced, sighing in relief before making her way up to her room. She still didn't like that Ryuko had slept in the same bed as Satsuki, but that option was better than them having...done the deed. Ugh. She cringed at even the thought of it.

* * *

Ryuko went back home after that, feeling more at ease than she had before, and Satsuki went back up to her bedroom to drag her sheets down for the wash. They smelled like sweat and alcohol. Not a smell she wanted to sleep with. As she was folding her sheets she noticed her phone was lying face down on the ground. Frowning, for she never tossed her phone away carelessly, she noticed that she had recorded something on it previously. Curious, she pressed the play button. The screen showed a picture of her face, and she was so drunk. Embarrassingly so. She looked to be doing stupid faces at the camera with the flash on, but for what reason she didn't know.

"Satsuki," Ryuko's slurred voice greeted her. "Turn off your fucking phone, its six in the morning."

"No."

"Satsuki," another groan and Ryuko rolled into the view of the camera. "Turn it the fuck off!"

"No, I'm trying to send a snap-chat to this cute boy but its not working." Satsuki pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"That's not the snap-chat app its the camera one," Ryuko huffed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes as she tried to glare at the other girl, her eyelids trembling with the effort it took to keep her eyes open.

"You're wrong." Satsuki slurred, continuing to record but not aware that she was doing so.

"No I'm not. It clearly has the red symbol thingy that says it recording. Snap-chat dint got that."

"I'm fucking Satsuki Kiryuin. I know wat I'm doing!"

Satsuki went back to making stupid faces and Ryuko turned around to go back to sleep. When the camera stayed on, she turned back around angry.

"Fucking seriously, you still on that stupid shit? Give me that!" There was some scuffling and the video shook as the girls fought over the device before it ended up on the edge of the bed, recording the two girls feet now. "The guy doesn't even wanna kiss you," Ryuko said, as the girls still scuffled not aware that the phone was long gone.

"Yea he will. I'm a good kisser," Satsuki proudly stated.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm Satsuki Kiryuin, I'm good at everything!"

"Oh really? Prove it," Ryuko teased.

"I will," Satsuki said resolutely.

Satsuki paused the video at this her heart beating abnormally fast. She did not dare to watch the rest. There was only one way this video could have ended and she didn't like the conclusion she was reaching. They had just established that she and Ryuko had not done anything together but here this video was about to prove her otherwise.

Satsuki quickly turned off her phone, not sure if she had the bravery to continue. She would take a shower first. And maybe throw up. Yes, she felt like doing that now. She quickly exited her room, ready to shower for hours on end.

But if she had finished watching the video Satsuki would have seen herself showing off her kissing skills on a pillow as Ryuko laughed her ass off. The two then got into a pillow fight before falling asleep. Bust Satsuki didn't watch the rest. And so it was with a big misunderstanding that she promised she would make Ryuko take responsibility for what she had made the long haired girl do.


	12. Chapter 12

Kill la kill frat chapter 12

An odd request

It had been a full day following the events of the party and Ryuko was back in her room, trying to do her homework. She had an essay to write but no clue what to write it about. She hadn't thought about homework for over two weeks now, thanks to the initiation process. All her energies and thoughts had been poured into succeeding in winning.

With a huff she threw down the pencil she had been holding and crumpled up the piece of paper she had tried to write on, ready to throw it into the overflowing trashcan full of crumpled up papers when there was a knock on the door.

She briefly wondered if it was Mako. The girl was out doing some club activities and Ryuko didn't know when she'd come back. But no, if it had been the girl then she wouldn't have a need for knocking. She would have barged right into the room.

Opening it up, she saw Soiroi, Satsuki's butler outside her door.

"Good afternoon, lady Ryuko." The butler bowed to her and Ryuko jumped to a conclusion.

"Holy shit, am I gonna have my own butler now?"

Soiroi came up from his bow. "I'm afraid not. Only lady Satsuki reserves that right. But I am here to take you to meet with her."

"Wait, what? Why am I supposed to meet with her?"

"The lady requested your presence. I believe she has something of high importance to tell you. It is not up for debate."

"I have work to do. My essay is due in five hours and I don't have anything written down yet." Ryuko jerked her thumb behind her to indicate her failed attempts sticking out of the trash.

"That has already been taken care of. The lady has convinced the professor of your class that you need an extra week to do the essay."

"Huh," Ryuko grunted. Wow, the frat really had a shit ton of power if they could make a professor change the due date. "Well I guess I can go then. Give me a minute to get freshened up."

Ryuko quickly changed from her comfy sweats to black tight pants, a white shirt and leather jacket with white highttops; her signature look. She contemplated running a brush through her hair, but it never helped with the unruliness, so she left the room, following Soiroi to a black limo outside her dorm. She got into the back seat to find that the car was empty except for Soiroi who was driving it.

The whole car ride she felt a bit nervous. What did Satsuki want? Was it something having to do with the frat? The girl wanted to ask the driver but a glass wall separated them so she was left to her own rationalizations. Ryuko soon got her answer when the car pulled up to a fancy french cafe two hours from the college.

She found Satsuki already inside, eating cake and reading a Japanese light novel.

"Sup, Satsuki," Ryuko greeted as she took the seat in front of the girl. "What did you want to see me for?"

Satsuki closed her book carefully and set it down next to her plate. She folded her hands on the table and raised her chin haughtily, back ramrod straight in the chair as Ryuko slouched into hers, arms across the back of the chair.

"I want you to take responsibility." She said only to have Ryuko cock her head in confusion.

"What? Responsibility for what?"

"For kissing me."

Ryuko's eyes opened wide and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "I never kissed you! I thought we had already established that nothing happened between us."

"Yes, well I found some evidence that might dispute that point."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of evidence?" Ryuko sat forward into her seat, propping her elbows up on the table and burrowing her head into her hands. Satsuki couldn't be serious, right? Was this a joke? Satsuki wasn't one that joked around however, so it had to be true. But how? How had it happened?

"Language, Ryuko." Satsuki tsked before continuing. "I found that I had accidentally recorded a video of us as we were in the bed and that was when it happened."

Ryuko let out a great sigh and was silent for a moment. "Can I see the video?"

"No. You are not getting your hands on my phone."

"Why not! I need to see for myself if its true!" Ryuko pulled away from her hands, glaring at the girl.

"You distrust my conclusion?" Satsuki crossed her arms over her chest, affronted.

"No, it's not that, I just want to see the proof for myself! Why won't you let me see it?"

"Because it is my property and I won't let anyone see it if I don't want them to. How would you feel if I went through your phone?"

"First off, I don't have a phone and secondly I would let you go through my phone if it was something important!"

"My stance remains the same," Satsuki gritted her teeth and Ryuko wanted to yell out in frustration. Why was the girl being so difficult? Was it possible she was embarrassed?

"Wait, are you embarrassed?" Ryuko asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. Satsuki stiffened at this, only confirming the shorter girls point. "Ha, I knew it!"

"I am not embarrassed. I simply don't want common plebeians touching my stuff!"

"Sure, sure," Ryuko waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you fancy me a liar? Because I am not one!" Satsuki grunted out and Ryuko shook her head. "Never mind that. We kissed so what, it happened. Now if that's all you wanted to tell me, I'll be on my way." Ryuko stood up but Satsuki reached over and pulled her back down by her sleeve.

"We are not done here."

Ryuko sat back down with a tired sigh. "What now?"

"You still need to take responsibility for it."

Ryuko's brows shot up. "Responsibility for the kiss?"

"Yes." Satsuki gave a curt nod.

Ryuko felt a smile break out on her face. "Dude, it's just a kiss. Everyone does that. It's not a big deal. I'm pretty sure you've kissed tons of guys. If you want me to apologize I can do that, but really there's nothing for me to be responsible for." However, Satsuki's face did not give the impression that she thought of this as not a big deal.

"It matters not if I have kissed..tons of boys, you need to face the consequences of your actions." Satsuki was adamant and Ryuko let out a laugh, causing the other girl to scowl. "What?"

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you've never kissed anyone before! You haven't!" Ryuko burst out into laughter at the look on Satsuki's face.

"What! Yes I have!" Satsuki spluttered, indignant that this girl was making fun of her.

"No, you haven't! No girl that has kissed guys acts this way when they get kissed. It your first kiss!" Ryuko was slapping the table from wild amusement now and Satsuki started to feel heat creep up her neck. So what if it had been her first kiss? She wasn't a slut that just kissed anyone! She had merely been looking for the right guy and now Ryuko had taken away her chance. She had wasted the kiss on the girl!

Satsuki felt black anger swirl in her stomach and before she knew it she had grabbed the girl by the back of her collar and was dragging her away.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Ryuko asked when she noticed she was no longer seated at the table but being dragged by a very angry girl. She was slammed across the side of the black limo she had arrived in, her back to the metal as Satsuki placed both hands on either side of her head and glowered down at her.

"Listen carefully, for I'm only going to say this once," she hissed, blue eyes full of fire. "No, I have never kissed anyone before, but that is because I am not a common whore like you or the other millions of girls out there. Therefore, you have taken my first kiss which was very important to me and which you will deal with the consequences for. Until I am satisfied you will serve as my hands and feet, doing whatever it is I require of you. Are we clear?"

Ryuko slowly nodded her head, too scared to say anything. She had forgotten that while Satsuki looked like a prim and proper college student, she was the head of one of the most dangerous frat's in the world.

"Good. Now get in the car. You're going to do your first task."

* * *

Half an hour later Ryuko found herself in a mall, following behind Satsuki as the long haired girl lead the way.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Ryuko asked, unnerved. Would the girl make her do something embarrassing? Would she have to run around naked? But the other girl was quiet until they stopped in front of a store. Satsuki turned around to her, smirk on her face. "We're going shopping."

Ryuko felt her face droop. This was the big task...kind of disappointing actually. "Shopping?" she echoed.

"Shopping."

"Shopping?" Ryuko repeated again to which Satsuki felt a vein throb in her head.

"Yes, shopping, the act of buying consumer goods. Not familiar with the term, peasant? I forget, you did get your clothes out of the dumpster."

"Wow, okay." Ryuko was shocked by Satsuki's sharp tongue. She was used to Nonon's so it didn't bother her so much when the pinkette pissed her off; she more or less expected it from her. But Satuski had been nice to her so far, even treating her as kind of special during the competition, so it kind of hurt to hear this coming from her. The long haired girl must have been more pissed off about the kiss than she was showing.

"Well then do I shop with you-"

"All you have to do is shut up, follow me and carry my bags, got it?" Satsuki said and then turning on her heel walked into the store.

That day Ryuko ended up lugging around sixty bags of designer retail clothes for three hours. Needless to say her arms were sore for a while and so were her feet.

What surprised her the most was that some of the outfits turned out to be for her. Satsuki had chosen elegant clothes that were feminine but masculine at the same time, perfectly capturing Ryuko's signature style. And judging from the price tag they hadn't been cheap to pay for.

"You're going to wear the clothes I pick out for you from now on." Satsuki had tossed the bags at Ryuko's chest at the end of the long shopping trip.

"Huh? How come?"

"Don't question it, just do it." Was the curt response before the girl had left.

* * *

The next day was the same, except instead of shopping they went out to lunch together in one of the campus cafes. Satsuki had grabbed the short haired girl on her way

back to her room and taken her to eat.

"I'll have the parfait." The long haired girl said, glaring pointedly at Ryuko as she closed her menu.

"What?" Ryuko asked lazily, scratching the side of her cheek as she scoped out her menu for the unhealthiest foods. She settled on bacon, ham, sausage and eggs covered in syrup.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're paying for this meal. Don't think that I will."

This got Ryuko's attention. "How come I'm paying for it? You have a shit ton of money!"

"I bought you clothes yesterday. It's only fair."

"I didn't ask for those clothes! You just gave them to me!" Ryuko glared back at the girl. She was being ridiculous!

"You needed new clothes. There wasn't any option."

"What was wrong with my old clothes?" Ryuko closed her menu and leaned towards the other girl, insistent on knowing what was wrong with her fashion sense.

Satsuki snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You dressed like a hobo."

"I did not dress like a hobo! I dressed cool and edgy. Mako liked it."

"No offense, but your friend likes many things and doesn't have the best of judgment."

"Don't you dare talk about Mako that way." Ryuko was now getting pissed off. No one talked about her best friend like that. True the brown haired girl was scattered brained but she had helped Ryuko out many times and the dark haired girl would forever be grateful for this.

Satsuki rolled her eyes at the other girl's ire. "You're still paying."

 _And you're still a bitch!_ Ryuko wanted to hiss out. "I'm broke if you didn't happen to know."

Satsuki sighed, as if tired by the other girl's stupidity. "Did a rock hit you on the head and you suddenly forgot that you don't belong to the richest frat in the world?"

This paused Ryuko. Huh, she had completely forgotten about that. "Oh, I guess I can afford to pay for this meal." _And many others,_ Ryuko thought with greediness as her mouth salivated. She could eat anything she wanted! She could have all the food in the world and never starve again!

Ryuko lost to her daydreams didn't notice the drool dripping down her face as she made her evil plans for eating everything on this planet.

Satsuki tsked. "Wipe the drool off of your face, barbarian and hurry up and order the food." That brought Ryuko out of her daydream and back to reality.

* * *

"So what is this movie about?" Ryuko asked, tired and not wanting to be here at all. Satsuki had dragged the girl out on a Thursday night to see a weird indie movie.

"It's about a girl creating art and overcoming her disability of communication," Satsuki explained as if the concept should be obvious or make sense.

"And why is it in French?"

"Because the producers are French and they wanted the movie to be made in their own language, which is a very beautiful language by the way."

"Uh huh, and will there be action in this movie. Like you know, explosions and shit?" Ryuko asked, lacing her hands behind her head and slouching down in the movie theater chair. The lights were beginning to dim as the trailers started.

"Does everything need to be needlessly violent to capture your attention?" Satsuki hissed with barely veiled disdain.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. She'd stopped caring what the girl thought of her hobbies and tastes. "Yes. It takes my mind off of reality and shit. Plus its entertaining."

"I will never understand brutes like you," the long haired girl whispered as the movie finally started.

"Okay," Ryuko mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn as she began to shovel the snack into her mouth as quickly as possible. "Just as long as you provide the snacks I'll watch your stupid artsy films."

"Their not stupid. A cretin-"

"-like me wouldn't understand. I know. I swear you and Nonon are so alike. You call me the same insults. I honestly expected more from you Sats. You are the frat leader after all."

At this Satsuki turned around to face Ryuko, a scowl on her face. "Did you insult my intelligence?"

"Look, I understand that you're a bit mad about the whole 'I took your first kiss' part but that's no reason to be rude to me twenty four seven," Ryuko grunted.

Satsuki scowled deeper. And looked like she wanted to say something about it, but then thought better of it. "We will continue this conversation later. For now shut your trap Matoi." Then she went back to watching the movie. Ryuko sure hoped they would. She was honestly getting tired of being insulted.

* * *

Ryuko got back home late, collapsing onto her bed as soon as she entered the room, not even taking off her shoes.

"Rough day?" Mako asked, looking up from her homework.

"Yea, you have no idea." Satsuki had been dragging Ryuko to as many events as possible for the past three weeks and Ryuko had no clue why the girl was doing this. Ryuko wasn't so much as serving her as just acting as a person to do tasks with. Just this week alone, Ryuko had gone to the museum with the girl, eaten more meals with her than Mako, gone to a salon together, carried her textbooks to class several times, brought her snacks and drinks when she was studying, given her back massages, delivered notes and orders for her. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Ryuko felt like she barely had time to focus on herself or to hang out with Mako. She had to be on every beck and call for the long haired girl, Satsuki even providing her with a phone so that she could either call or alert the girl to her needs. It was draining.

"You've been hanging out a lot with Satsuki lately," Mako noted, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"I know. I'm sorry Mako, but she just won't let it up. I don't even know what she really wants. Will I have to do this for the rest of my four years here?" Ryuko cringed at this thought. She wouldn't-she couldn't! "And this is all because of one stupid kiss, which I still don't think even happened. Just alone yesterday she made me buy a stuffed animal for her. I don't mind since I have a shit ton of money now, but I don't see why she can't get it herself."

"Hmmm," Mako put a hand to her chin. "So you bought her a stuffed animal?"

"Yes," Ryuko answered, her answers muffled from the pillow her face was pressed against.

"And you guys have been eating a lot together, meals where you'll pay for her?"

"Yes and yes." Ryuko picked her head up to look at friend. Mako's tone of voice sounded like she was onto to something.

"And you guys have been hanging out at public and touristy places like museums and art buildings?"

"Yes..." Ryuko trailed at off at the smug look on her friends face. What was Mako getting at?

"And it's only you two together?"

"Yes..." Ryuko paused, a furrow growing between her brows. Mako spread out her hands, waiting for the revelation that would hit Ryuko any moment now. Any moment...any moment. Mako frowned. Either Ryuko was in serious denial or she still had no clue what was going on.

"Ryuko, she's taking you out on dates."

Ryuko immediately bolted up on her bed. "What!"

"It's true. The clues are all there. It's actually really obvious."

"Why is she doing this?" Ryuko could not get over this, the world seeming a bit surreal now. Why was Satsuki dating her? Why?

"I'm not sure. You should call her and ask her," Mako suggested, turning back to her work. "Best of luck!"

"Wait, Mako I can't do that alone! She'll skewer me alive! You gotta help me out!" Ryuko raced over to her friend and began to shake her frantically.

"Okay, I'll help. But you gotta calm down." Ryuko nodded her head, stopping the shaking of her friend.

"This is my plan. Now listen closely." Ryuko bent her head down as Mako whispered a plan in her ear.

* * *

The door bell went off in Satsuki's house and she suppressed a yawn as she sat up from where she was bent over her homework on the living room couch. Who could that be at this hour? She didn't bother to look as her butler would handle any stupid intruders. A second later her butler appeared in her room.  
"Miss Ryuko is here to see you." Soiroi reported.

"Ryuko?" What was the girl doing here at two in the morning? She hadn't called her for anything.

"Should I let her in?"

"No." Satsuki waved her hand dismissively before turning back to her work. "I'm busy."

"Wow, so rude."

Satsuki swiveled her head to stare at the new voice. Ryuko stood in front of her, wearing the new clothes Satsuki had bought for her, hair combed back and a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "And after I came all this way and brought all these flowers for you." Ryuko flashed her charming smile, or as Satsuki would call it, her ulcer inducing one.

"Well no one told you too," was her curt response and she could almost see the flowers withering under her demanding glare. Ryuko's smile did not falter and the butler, noting that he was about to intrude upon a private conversation bowed and left them, muttering, "I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"I wanted to see you. I could not go to sleep without casting my gaze upon your strong and impeccable features." Ryuko crossed the distance between the two girls and placed the flowers over the homework on the coffee table. Satsuki tsked at that, hoping it wouldn't ruin her work. Ryuko then kneeled in front of her, placing a hand over her chest. "My heart would not calm until I was able to see you, but now I have realized that it only beats more quickly when you are around."

Satsuki blanched at this, seriously wanting to empty the content of her stomach upon this girl. "What is this daftness Ryuko. Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I have only lost myself in the depths of your blue eyes. I only wish to never lose sight of them and-" Suddenly Ryuko stopped herself, her eyes opened wide and she jumped up.

"What do you mean 'and I can see a reflection of my own desires in them. Now shall we kiss?' I'm not trying to kiss her!"

Satsuki quirked a brow as she looked at the agitated girl in front of her. Ryuko had a hand pressed to her ear. It looked like she was listening to someone on an ear piece.

"Mako that was not what I wanted. I didn't want to seduce her. I wanted to break up with her and to stop this from escalating!" With a growl of frustration she tore the earpiece out and stomped on it many times. When she finally calmed down, she looked up at Satsuki before clearing her throat nervously and straightening out her suit jacket.

"So, um, yea. Just ignore everything that happened previous to this."

"I would but unfortunately the disturbing memory of you trying to charm me is forever ingrained in my mind," Satsuki said dryly, standing up. "What do you want, Matoi?"

"Look, I just want us..to stop this whole thing we have going on."

"Nonsense. You took my first kiss and therefore you are my servant until I deem your penance is up."

"Satsuki...you don't understand. People are going to get the wrong idea. Their going to think...we're dating."

"So?"

"So?! What do you mean so?"

"I knew that. I _am_ in fact taking you on dates."

"Huh! You knew this all along!"

"Yes."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because I swore that the person who would have my first kiss would be the person that I would date, fall in love with and later marry. And unfortunately while it seems my plans went to shit-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Marriage. You want to get _married?_ "

"Yes. Is that so odd?"

"Hell yea its odd! I'm a human being. I should have a say in this matter! And you shouldn't just jump to the conclusion that the first person you kiss will be who you marry."

"Isn't that what happens in most books? A guy and girl meet and fall in love and get married. The end. Happy ending."

"What kind of garbage books have you been reading about romance? None of that is true, okay? I've kissed a bunch of guys but we never got past the first kiss much less dated."

"That's because you don't have tact, or the charm to pull it off. Who wouldn't want to date the wonderful Satsuki Kiryuin?"

"Well I wouldn't." Ryuko spat with as much venom as she could. "That's why I'm putting an end to this for good!" With that she stomped out of the house with a middle finger salute and slammed the massive door behind her for good measure. Satsuki ground her teeth. Ryuko was going to regret doing this. Satsuki did not take rejection well.

* * *

Ryuko awoke the next morning, feeling oddly refreshed and free. There had been no midnight phone calls, no demands from Satsuki. Ryuko had been able to sleep through the whole night with not a single peep coming from her phone. Stretching languorously and hopping out of bed, she set about dressing up and getting ready for her first class of the day. Mako had already left for her early morning classes, leaving some croquettes on the table for Ryuko to consume with a glass of cold milk from their mini fridge.

 _I'm now a free woman,_ she thought with satisfaction as she finished up the last bit of her food. She felt her joy was endless but that was only because she had no clue what awaited her the moment she would step out of her room.

"Ryuko Matoi!" A very angry Ira boomed at her, once she opened the door, his yells sending her hair flying back from her face as he ranted at her. "You have slighted the great and powerful Satsuki Kiryuin and as such I cannot let you walk freely upon the campus without facing up for your crimes!" He raised his fist and Ryuko thinking quickly, jumped back into her room and slammed the door closed behind her. The giant's fist smashed right through it and he began to grab out for her, his hand nearly missing her. He grabbed her chair instead and pulled it out, frowned when he noted it wasn't the girl and tossed it over his shoulder, continuing his wild grabbing.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused as to why the blonde was coming after her. Had she not proven herself a part of the frat? Was this a follow up challenge? The blonde struggled to reach for her, his body too big to fit through the door, so only his arm and shoulder could go in.

"Do not make this harder for yourself, and let me discipline you!" he growled, getting frustrated.

"Like hell I will," Ryuko cried back, indignant at someone wanting to beat the shit out of her this early in the morning. She pulled out a pencil from the shoulder bag slung on her shoulder and stabbed the back of his hand. The giant howled out in anger and pain and pulled his hand back out the doorway, cradling it. He plucked the pencil out after a second of sniffling and turned with renewed energy to the girl. "I'll rip you apart for that!" He pushed against the door way, forcing himself through this time. His shoulders started ripping the frame apart, and his head came through next, brows furrowed in determination.

"Holy shit! You're breaking the wall!" Ryuko hissed, watching as the whole entrance to her room was about to fall apart. How could anyone have this much physical strength? She needed to leave and now. Looking around her room for an escape route, she saw she only had one option; her window. She pulled it open, popping out the screen as the doorway to her room groaned and creaked, plaster coming off as Ira continued to force himself past the tight space.

Glancing down she tried not to think about how she was three stories up. Gulping and drawing in a deep breath, she hung one leg over the edge, glad that she had worn her black pants today, so that no one would see her underwear as she jumped. Giving one last look to Ira she saw that the giant was halfway into the room. "Matoi, you get back here and face the consequences for your actions!"

"Like I said, Hell NO!" she stuck out her tongue for good measure and then jumped. She felt weightless for a moment, before she crashed down into the bushes framing her dorm building. Groaning, she rolled out of the bushes, leaves and twigs in her hair. Her knees had taken the brunt of the impact and while they hurt she was otherwise fine. _Thank goodness for being an exercise nut_ , she muttered to herself and stood up, Ira having reached her window and sticking his massive head out of it.

"You won't get away from us Matoi! There are more of us!" he threatened but the girl was already gone. Shoving her hands into her pockets, Ryuko frowned. Why was Ira after her? And he had said there would be others. Was he referring to the rest of the frat members? This made no sense. He had said she had slighted Satsuki, but how? Scratching her head absently, she paused for a second to sigh heavily. It was this one second pause that spared her head from being crushed by a tuba. As it was it smashed against the building next to her with a terrible shriek. Ryuko jumped, shocked by the flying object and looking at the direction it had come from. A very pissed midget was walking towards her, clutching a drum above her head. With her eyes trained on Ryuko she tossed it with all her strength.

Ryuko ducked, avoiding getting hit. "Nonon!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kill you, you disgusting human being!" Nonon threw in a couple more colorful and creative curses before reaching for another musical instrument from a cart that Soiroi was holding onto and had carted here.

"Wow! What did I do to deserve this?" Ryuko complained as she ducked and dodged oboes, trumpets, saxophones, flutes and the occasional keyboard.

"What didn't you do, is the better question. You completely disgraced lady Satsuki! And after she was gracious enough to let you into her frat."

Again, what was with this disgrace to lady Satsuki that Ryuko had done? Was this about-? But Ryuko's train of thought was cut off when a baton finally caught her in the eye. Clamping a hand over her watering and in pain eye, she watched out of one eye as Nonon raised her final weapon, a forte-piano, over her head. How the girl could lift that was beyond comprehension. She should be crushed under it, much less be able to even lift it, but it looked like the frat members were full of surprises. With a shriek of indignation she tossed it at Ryuko who rolled out of the way with a yelp. The piano smashed to bits behind her, tinkling sadly as its keys sprang all over the place.

"I'm...not...done...with you!" Nonon wheezed between breaths, as she pointed at Ryuko, who had gotten up and was dusting off the front of her shirt. "But I'm done with you," Ryuko said. "Seriously I don't have time for this. I have class in a couple minutes. One that I actually like and you are so not making me late for it." With that she waved a good bye to Nonon who tired out by all the energy she had spent on tossing those items was only able to shake her fist angrily at the other girl. "I'll get...you for this," she promised.

Ryuko continued onto class and was just around the corner from it when she bumped into Inumuta. The blue haired boy was standing in the entrance of her building, arms crossed over his scrawny chest. Ryuko let out an irritated sigh. "You're here to make me pay for insulting Satsuki, am I right?"

"Quite right," the boy pushed up his glasses. He whipped out two Gameboys, tossing the red one to her. "Therefore we must duel."

"And how exactly is this going to make things better for Satsuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is, if you beat me, so what?" Ryuko spread out her hands and shrugged.

Inumuta placed a hand to his chin and frowned, muttering to himself. "Huh, I had not thought of that. This is the way I challenge people, but if I beat you in a game, that doesn't affect you in real life." Instantly he became depressed, dropping into a crouch and putting his hands in his hair. "I'm a failure! Beating you in a video game will not redeem Lady Satsuki's hurt pride!" Ryuko walked past him up the stairs, patting his shoulder in pity. "I'm still keeping the game boy though," she pocketed the device and entered the building.

Standing outside the door to her classroom where two boys that she only knew too well. "Kinagase and Aikuro, don't tell me you're wrapped up in this silliness too," she bemoaned, slapping her face in annoyance. The two boys smirked at each other before addressing her.

"Don't worry Matoi, we're not here to stop you," Kinagase muttered, flexing the arms across his muscular chest. "In fact we don't care what you did."

"In all honesty, we think it's cool," Aikuro said, smiling his handsome smile. "So we're going to let you pass. But we have things we must discuss afterwards." With that mysterious statement the two boys left.

 _Weird..._

Ryuko shook her head and decided it was no use thinking about it now. She had finally made it to her classroom. Entering her room she had an apology on her tongue ready. "Sorry professor for being late. I was-" but she trailed off when she saw who awaited her inside the room. It was empty except for one green haired individual who was sitting at a desk, legs propped up and hands laced behind the back of his head.

"Class is canceled for today. Instead we have a substitute. Uzu Sanegayama. And he's here to teach you what happens when you mess with the wrong people." He got up at this, clenching his hand into a fist and smirked at Ryuko, whose bag fell off her shoulder in surprise.

 _No, not him,_ she moaned. He was the only one who could beat the shit out of her.

"Why are you even all attacking me?" Ryuko hissed, her body instinctively moving into a fighters stance.

"Because you hurt the lady's pride," Uzu answered, shrugging his shoulders as if the answer should be obvious.

"But what exactly was it that I had done to hurt her feelings? Can you tell me that?" Ryuko posed, carefully planning where she would strike him first.

This gave the man pause and he stared up at the ceiling. "Huh, I don't actually know." While he said this Ryuko took her chance to strike, crossing the space between them in mere milliseconds. She went down low onto her left leg, propping herself up with her hands and aiming her right foot straight for his goods. But he was too good. He simply moved his lower bodies inwards, avoiding the kick by centimeters, never once stuttering in his speech.

"Clever, but not clever enough. You can't hope to distract me with speech," the boy grinned, holding up his hands as Ryuko got up from her crouch. Her expression grim, she rushed at him, knowing that she could not hope to avoid the ass kicking she was about to get.

* * *

Five minutes later, Uzu brought a very bruised Ryuko to the frat house. She could barely see out of her left eye and her nose was still bleeding. She was limping on one leg and Uzu was helping her hop all the way to the house. Inside the living room nearly all the frat members were assembled. They had been talking but had stopped when she came in.

"Of course only a monkey could catch a monkey," Nonon sneered from her spot on the couch next to Kinagase and Aikuro. Ryuko shot her an intimidating look, which was pointless as her face hurt too much to hold it up. Uzu dropped her off into one of the blue armchairs and Sorioi immediately appeared by her side, attending to her face with a wet cloth, bandages and ice.

"Good job," Ira stated, watching from where he stood at the front of the room. Inumuta was next to him but he still looked to be deep in thought over the revelation Ryuko had made him had earlier that day. "Lady Satsuki will be pleased."

"That I am." Satsuki appeared at the top of the main staircase in the room, her back held straight as always. "You are all dismissed." With a wave of her hand everyone vacated the room, leaving only a bruised Ryuko in the chair.

She felt anger fill her veins as she watched the frat leader descend down the stairs. "Thanks for ruining my day, really. I really had nothing better to do than get the shit beat out of me," she snarked back, and Satsuki furrowed her brows, taking a seat in front of the girl.

"This is what happens when you mess with me, Matoi," she responded coolly.

"And what exactly did I do? Because I didn't have time to realize what it was I did wrong with fucking Nonon throwing whole pianos at me. Did you know she could do that? Cuz I didn't." Ryuko jerked her thumb angrily in the direction the pink haired girl had left.

"I am aware of her strengths, Matoi. And to clarify what it was you did wrong, it should be obvious. You broke up with me. And I don't do break ups."

Ryuko let out a huge sigh, one she regretted because it caused pain to lace up her side. "We were never dating," she said through gritted teeth, trying to hold her temper in. "You decided that we were. I had no say in this."

"Of course you didn't have any say in this. You were the one who forcibly kissed me."

"I still fail to believe that I had done anything. If you would just show me the video..."

"I already told you I would not!" Satsuki affirmed. Ryuko wanted to scream out and rip her hair out. Why was the other girl being so stubborn?

"Regardless of that, you cannot force someone to date you because of it. It was an accident."

"Accidents have consequences. Surely you know as much," Satsuki crossed her legs one over the other. That was it, Ryuko couldn't take it anymore. If Satsuki had insisted they had kissed then she was going to go all out now. She was going to make Satsuki want to break up with her, herself.

She got up, and stood over where Satsuki was standing. She placed a hand on each armrest, leaning in over the long haired girl. "I see what this is all about," she said, her voice low and soft. "You loved my kiss so much that you couldn't handle not being around me, couldn't handle not having a chance for another one." Ryuko chuckled gently at this, Satsuki's face remaining impassive. "Well all you had to do was ask." Ryuko tried to cup the other girl's cheek and draw her face near but suddenly found herself on the floor, a high heel planted on her throat and cutting off her air.

"Do not be mistaken. I do not like you, I do not hold any feelings for you other than contempt right now and I most certainly do not want to kiss you," The frat leader growled out, her eyebrows twitching.

"Then why keep up this farce?" Ryuko croaked. She was confused, the other girls actions making no sense what so ever.

"Because as I said, you owe me big time for taking my first kiss. In my family first kisses are auctioned off for money, for a charity and since you just took mine, I can no longer sell it, or use it for good. And as I stated before my private beliefs, a first kiss is reserved for one I want to marry. I most certainly do not want to marry you, or intend to do so, but until you can repay the debt of taking it, you will be my hands and feet and do what it is I ask of you."

"How much is your kiss worth?" Ryuko gurgled, her hands coming up to massage her throat as Satsuki alleviated the pressure there.

"Half a billion," the girl stated coolly as she stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Then without another word or glance at Ryuko she left back up the stairs.

 _Holy shit, half a billion,_ Ryuko whistled, sitting up and rubbing her sore throat. But couldn't she just pay it off with her frat money? Shaking her head she sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

What had she gotten herself into by joining the frat?


	13. Chapter 13

Kill la Frat Chapter Thirteen: Babysitting the devil's spawn

 **A/N: Finally get to introduce Nui's character into the story. She's as much an annoyance as she was in the original series.**

After Ryuko's and Satsuki's conversation that evening, Ryuko remained on active duty for whatever whims crossed the older girl's mind. That was why, on a perfectly good Saturday night, Ryuko was stuck babysitting Satsuki's younger sister Nui. Ryuko wanted to scream at the injustice of this all. She should be out there getting shit faced, dancing and hooking up with someone, but instead she was sitting on the floor of the house, with a hyper blonde and pig tailed girl dancing around her while gleefully laughing.

How was she supposed to deal with a monster like this? The girl had never let her rest during the four hours they had been trapped together. Nui had looked quiet and demure when Satsuki had first introduced her, but as soon as the black haired girl was out the door to host her party, the girl's sweet expression had turned shark toothed and she began to run and scream around the house, leading to poor Ryuko having to chase her around in order to prevent severe destruction.

Despite her best efforts, there had been causalities. The upstairs had been successfully toilet papered, the walls of the living room had crayon scribbles all over them, the kitchen was covered in a mysterious icky white goo and the bathroom had flooded. Ryuko had tried to clean up one mess, only to go and find that the girl had created another one in the meantime. And now she was trying to make a mess out of Ryuko.

"Hold still!" the girl shrieked, her voice grating on Ryuko's every last nerve.

"Like hell I will, you little hell spawn. Give me those scissors back!" They were at a standoff, circling each other around the dining room, the table standing in between them.

"You're no fun!"

"Who in their right mind plays with scissors!" Ryuko snarled back, cursing Satsuki with her cell in her body for leaving her in the hands of this insufferable little brat. _Today's usually my day to watch over her, since we can't find a babysitter for her, but I have a big party to host and I figured you could watch her for me. It's only until two in the morning._ Satsuki had said as she left Nui and Ryuko behind, a small smirk on her face, and Ryuko hadn't know what it was for until the door had closed all the way and all hell broke loose.

"Give me the scissors!" Ryuko demanded one more time and Nui pouted, at last relenting. She handed the scissors over by throwing them with all her strength at Ryuko's head and the black haired girl only managed to avoid having her eye taken out thanks to her quick reflexes. The scissors lodged into the wall behind her head and stayed put, a testament to how much insane power the girl had.

"I guess I'll just have to play with these now," Nui said sadly, as she pulled out a meat cleaver from under her purple dress. Ryuko's eyes bulged out at seeing the little girls fingers wrapped around the weapon. "You put that down right now!" Ryuko screeched panicking. She did not need the trouble that would ensue if the brat cut her hands off, or did not need the possibility of the brat impaling herself on it.

"No!" Nui shouted back, cradling the blade to her face like one might cuddle a teddy bear. Ryuko felt a shiver run down her back as she saw the sharp edge come too close for her liking to the girl's soft throat.

"That's dangerous! You could hurt yourself on it!"

"That's not true!" Nui insisted, pointing the blade at Ryuko. "You're just jealous you don't have a knife to play with!"

"I am not!" Ryuko cried, exasperated. What was wrong with this child? Who had raised her?

Nui pulled out a handful of equally sharp and dangerous knives from her dress. Where was she keeping those? And how the fuck did she fit all of them there?! "You're not getting my knife!" With that she hurled one of the many knives in her hand at Ryuko who dodged, her eyes wide open in fear as it snipped off a bit of her hair.

"Nui, calm down now. I'm not trying to steal your knives!" Ryuko spread out her hands, trying to negotiate with the little psycho path as best she could. But the girl was not convinced and sent a flurry of knives at the other girl who bobbed and weaved, her terror making her body faster than it normally was.

"Stay away from my knife!" Nui screamed and began stomping her feet, her eyes closed. Ryuko, thinking that the girl had run out of blades, edged to get closer to her, but the girl was prepared. She flung some more knives at Ryuko, even without opening her eyes. _This child is scary!_ Ryuko gulped, doing a mad dance to avoid the deadly utensils. _She almost hit me even without having her eyes open._ That settled it. She was calling Satsuki and getting the hell out of here.

Satsuki was sipping on a margarita in her private lounge in the house when her phone rang, increasing her already pounding headache. The party was raging full throttle downstairs and she had left Nonon temporarily in charge as she went upstairs to take a break. She hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of days and it was catching up to her in the form of a headache. She ignored the call, waiting until it ended, and sighed contently when it stopped. But not a second later it began to ring again. Annoyed her moment of peace was ruined, she glanced at the caller Id of the phone deciding to pick up the call at last. It was Ryuko and she had had thirty missed calls from her. What did the girl want now?

"Hello?" she asked.

"Thank god you picked up Satsuki!" Ryuko said in a relieved rush of breath. "I can't take it anymore. You have to come help me! She's crazy!" There was a loud crash and a muttered swear word from Ryuko.

Satsuki rolled her eyes and checked her watch. Ryuko only had an hour more of babysitting. She would be fine. Satsuki had babysat Nui before and it was always okay. "You have an hour left Matoi. You can handle it."

"No I can't!" Panic was bleeding from the other girl's voice. "She's gone completely cuckoo!" There was scuffling on the other end and then the sing song voice of Nui. "Where are you Ryuko? Come out come out!"

"Shit, she's getting close to finding me. You got to help me out Satsuki! She's been trying to kill me for the past half hour. I tried to play hide and seek with her to get her to stop throwing knives at me, but apparently to her hide and seek means a full out no holds barred hunt to the death. And I am not going to die today by the hands of some nine year old." Ryuko was rapidly speaking into the phone and Satsuki yet again rolled her eyes. Ryuko was really being over dramatic. Nui wouldn't _actually_ kill her.

"I'll be over at two like we agreed to," Satsuki said, rolling her eyes once more for good measure and taking a sip of her drink.

"What? What? No, you can't do that, listen-"

"Good night Matoi," Satsuki ended the call despite Ryuko's desperate cries. Immediately the girl called back but Satsuki put her phone on airplane mode and tossed it into her purse. She had a party to attend to after all.

* * *

When Satsuki returned to pick up Nui, she found that the blonde haired girl had bound and gagged Ryuko to a chair, placed her in the middle of the living room where she had drawn a pentagram on the middle of the floor. The lights in the room where off, the only light coming from the candles lit around the circle. Nui was humming happily and skipping around the circle, dropping white petals from a bowl she was holding. Ryuko was struggling against her bonds and yelling something through them but Satsuki couldn't make them out. The long haired girl flicked the lights on in the room, stopping Nui in her motions.

"Aw, Satsuki. You ruined the mood for my demon ritual sacrifice play," Nui pouted as she dropped her bowl and skipped over to her sister.

"Sorry, Nui. But it's time to go to bed." Satsuki patted the little girl on the head. "Why don't you go and untie Ryuko there and thank her for all the fun you had today."

Nui nodded her head and ripped the gag off of Ryuko's mouth. The girl took in a deep breath and screamed. "Satsuki help me out of here! She tried to kill me. You have to believe me now! Just look at me. I'm bound and gagged!"

"Relax Matoi. Nui was not going to kill you. Isn't that right?" Satsuki turned to the blonde haired girl who smiled innocently.

"You weren't there! She tried to throw knives at my head!"

"That's only because she tried to take my knife away," Nui stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms childishly over her chest.

"Kids shouldn't play with knives!" Ryuko screamed, her neck tendons standing out in her fury.

"Matoi, playing with knives is healthy for little kids," Satsuki said in all seriousness and Ryuko felt her soul die a little at that comment. She had wondered who had raised Nui. Now she knew the answer as to why the girl was so crazy. "Here, I brought you another one to add to your collection." Satsuki pulled out a hunting knife from her purse and handed it to the little girl who gave a gleeful squeal and ran upstairs with it, crying out, "I'm gonna take my baths _and_ my naps with him. Thank you Satsuki!"

Ryuko was simply flabbergasted. She couldn't-didn't know what else to say to this.

"Just untie me," she said tiredly. Satsuki was happy to comply.

* * *

"So how much do I still owe you?" Ryuko asked as she and Satsuki were walking back from the mall. It was the day after Ryuko's traumatic experience with Nui and she was currently having nightmares about the little girl every time she went to sleep, or even thought about closing her eyes.

"What?" Satsuki asked, pulling out her nose from a thick history book she had been reading.

"For the kiss," Ryuko clarified. "I was thinking I could use the frat money you gave me to pay off some of it."

Satsuki closed her book at this and put it away. "You haven't been allocated enough money to be able to pay it off. If you did try, it'd take you seventeen years and you don't have that type of time."

"Then what can I do?" Ryuko asked, moving the bags in her hand aside so as to make space for a person passing by them. She was ladden down with bags as usual, carrying them all for Satsuki, who was walking empty handed next to her.

"There is something you can do," Satsuki admitted. "In the frat we go on missions."

"Like killing missions?" Ryuko blanched, afraid to know. This frat was starting to sound more like a gang than a group of college students who wanted to have fun.

"Don't be ridiculous," Satsuki rolled her eyes. "We haven't had to kill anyone in months," she added more quietly and Ryuko spat out a "what?" her hearing not sharp enough to catch what Satsuki had said.

"Nothing. We do small missions along the campus grounds. Like helping students with missing objects, with inner group conflicts and with seeking justice."

"So kind of like detective missions," Ryuko said.

"Yes, like detectives, as you so eloquently put it. Frat members who wish to gain a little more money can complete these missions and reap the benefits."

"And you're saying I can do a mission like this and help out people?"

"Yes. Although I would suggest you need a bit more training before you take the quests on."

Ryuko gave Satsuki an odd look. Training? What was this? A video game? "I think I'll be fine. I'm plenty strong."

"Says the girl who gets her ass beat by Uzu every time," Satsuki muttered.

"That's cause he's superhuman, alright!" Ryuko shot back, her pride hurt. "I could take him on if I was on his level."

"Then why don't you train with him," Satsuki suggested as the two girls left the mall and hopped into their limo.

"Train..with him?" Ryuko said slowly, letting the idea take root in her head. "But would he be willing to train with me?"

"I don't see why not. He's been itching for a reason to beat the shit out of you. This just gives him a legitimate reason."

Ryuko frowned and sat quietly for the rest of the ride as she contemplated. Once they pulled up at her dorm room, she got out of the car. "I take the offer. When can I begin?" Satsuki merely smiled.

* * *

"Hey."

Silence.

"Heyyy."

Still silence.

"HEYYYY!"

"What Nonon!" An aggravated Inumuta huffed as he pulled off his headphones, paused the game he been playing and turned to glare at the girl standing behind his beanbag chair.

"Do you know why Satsuki is spending so much time with trash?"

"Huh?" Inumuta asked, not at all understanding what Nonon was asking. He couldn't imagine a reason as to why Satsuki would hang out with trash. Although the mental image of the aristocratic girl playing ball with a trash bag was hilarious. He snorted but quickly covered it up when he saw the look of ire on Nonon's face. "Jakuzure I don't think Satsuki is hanging out with trash cans."

"I'm not talking about that kind of trash. I'm talking about Ryuko."

"That makes more sense. Why didn't you just say her name?"

"Her name is _trash_. She just likes to think she is worthy of being called a human name."

Inumuta cringed at this, hurting for the dark haired girl. The insult hadn't even been aimed at him but it still made him feel bad. "What did she do that she's got you so pissed off now?"

"She's been hanging out with Satsuki, all the time! And I don't know why. And what makes it worse is that Satsuki herself is initiating these hangouts," Nonon seethed. "I don't understand why Satuski's doing this, especially since she had us hunt Ryuko down last time for doing something to her."

Inumuta shrugged unhelpfully. "So go talk to Satsuki about it."

"I can't shit for brains! That will make things worse."

"Suit yourself then," Inumuta concluded, turning back to his game.

"I need you to help me." _Here we go again,_ Houka groaned and looked back at her. "What do you need me to do this time?"

* * *

"One thousand and one, one thousand and two, one thousand and three...one thousand...and four...one thousand...and five!" Ryuko let her sore and overworked body drop to the floor where it lay in her own puddle of sweat. Uzu stepped off where he had been sitting on her back and cracked his back. "Pathetic, Matoi," he sneered and shook his head as he gave her body a kick. Ryuko groaned but was too tired to do anything more about it. "I thought you'd be able to handle my training regime, but it seems you are just another pansy. You can never hope to be like me if you don't step up your game."

"Shut...up," Ryuko muttered, turning to lie onto her back. "You're just fucking insane. Who does ten thousand pushups in a row?"

"I do. And you should hope to do so too if you wish to have the power and speed of a true fighter." Uzu shook his head in disgust at her. He dropped a towel onto her body. "Clean up and come back tomorrow with a steel resolve. Otherwise don't bother to come back at all." Then he left his dojo room, in which they had been training all morning.

Ryuko packed up her stuff and very stiffly walked back to her dorm room. Mako was already inside and Ryuko noticed the girl had a cast on one of her arms.

"Mako! What happened to you?" Ryuko asked, forgetting her own sadness at being unable to pass the training regime when she saw the state of her friend.

"It's nothing. Just a sprained wrist."

"It's not nothing! What happened to you?" Ryuko rushed to her friend's side, grilling the girl with a blue stare.

Mako shrunk beneath her glare. "I was just training with Gamagori. He was teaching me battle moves."

"Battle moves for what?" Ryuko demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and not liking this answer at all. "We're not fighting anyone."

"No, but lady Satsuki said that she's getting all the new frat members to train."

"And why is that?"

Mako shrugged. "I dunno. To keep up the reputation of the frat?"

"Are you by any chance doing any missions, for the frat?" Ryuko asked. She didn't like that Mako was getting hurt and wasn't being told that the real reason for why she was being trained.

Mako cocked her head curiously. "What missions?" So that was a no. Why was Satsuki having all the new frat members train? Was it all for the missions and they just didn't know...but it seemed like one could choose to do those missions. Not that they were forced to do them. Ryuko sighed and rubbed her forehead, grimacing at the pain that simple motion caused her. She had completely forgotten she was sore as hell in her concern over Mako. She'd just have to ask Satsuki about this later.

And so Ryuko's training continued. She had asked the frat leader about why everyone was being trained but the leader had eloquently told her to keep her nose out of this as it wasn't her business and Ryuko followed that advice, as a threat of the removal of that particular appendage had been promised with it if she did not listen. Ryuko trained and trained, her body becoming steadily stronger under the torments of whatever new training regime Uzu would scheme up in order to watch her struggle. She was not one to easily give up, and when Uzu saw her return to his dojo the next day, sore to the core but willing to train he relented and gave her an easier training regime, before he began to increase the difficulty. Ryuko's life gradually began to revolve around a schedule of going to school, doing home work, helping Satsuki with what ever task she sent the girl to go on and then training followed by sleep, and maybe a meal or two if she could squeeze it in. This pattern continued on for weeks, until the days finally blurred into one and before Ryuko knew it, it was the week before Thanksgiving break.

"What do you mean I can't go home?" Ryuko barked out as Satsuki had sternly told Mako and her that they could not go home for break. "I've always gone home for break. It's tradition. I help the Mankanshoku's hunt down and kill the turkey."

"Not this year Ryuko. You made a commitment to the frat. That means you put us before everyone, blood or not." The frat leader sipped on her tea, not at all fazed at how sad Mako looked. And how murderous Ryuko looked.

"That's bullshit! Everyone gets to go on break, why not us?"

"This is not about you, Ryuko. Don't be so self absorbed. All the new recruits are staying behind, to complete training."

"Why are we even doing this stupid training anyways?"

"You wanted to do the missions Ryuko. In fact you were the one who said you would do it, without my prompting of you."

This shut up Ryuko but not for long. "That's beside the point. And then shouldn't it be me that's only training? Why everyone else?"

"Ryuko." Satsuki set down her tea cup on her saucer before placing the dishes on her desk top, the one that Ryuko was standing in front of with a crying Mako by her side, whose face had been buried in her friend's shoulder. She fixed the girl with a hard glare.

"Yes?" Ryuko arched a brow.

"Shut the fuck up," Satsuki finished and then picked up her tea again.

Ryuko sputtered as this, shaking her fisted hand at the girl. "How rude!" she managed out at the end but the frat leader was already dismissing her. "Have patience and you'll find out the secret soon enough." With that Soroi escorted the two girl's out of the room.

Ryuko and the other frat members were made to stay behind as everyone else left the campus for break, leaving it quite deserted. Satsuki was the only one of the frat who was allowed to leave, as she had family gatherings to attend. Ryuko would mumble under her breath in annoyance at having to be stuck here and on missing out dinner with her adopted family. It wasn't that she necessarily missed the food. Thanksgiving meals had been meager, but the family had always tried to save up what little cash they had so that they could find a way to have mashed potatoes, cranberry juice, green beans, stuffing and a turkey. And now with Ryuko and Mako sending the family money, they surely could afford more dishes than that. It was the fact of being around family, of seeing them after such a long absence, that made Ryuko want to go visit them. Surely they missed them too, and sending each other letters by carrier pigeon was not sufficient all the time. They couldn't carry the warmness of a hug from Mako's mom, or the hare brained schemes of Matoro. She sighed heavily, wishing she could be on her way to see them now. Would the frat do this to her every vacation break?

"Stop moping around," Uzu chided her as she finished up ten thousand push ups: the last part of her warms up, a regime that included a thousand curl ups, sit ups, back flips and laps around the campus. "And quit muttering under your breath. It's distracting."

"Aren't you pissed off that you're stuck here?" she asked as she bent down to stretch out after her exercises. "Don't you want to be home and spend time with your family rather than train me?"

"I would love to be far away from you, but I don't have a family to be with." Uzu shrugged as he capped the bottle he had been drinking from.

"Sorry, man," Ryuko switched from her left leg to her right.

"Nah, don't be sorry. I never had a family to begin with. The people who designed my character didn't give me a family. Or one to Ira, Nonon or Inumuta. In fact, the only people in the frat who have families are you, Mako and Satsuki."

Ryuko straightened up at this, giving Uzu a funny look. Was the boy on crack as he said this? "What are you talking about?" The people who designed him? What was he? A cartoon character?

Uzu smirked at Ryuko's funny face. "I'm just fucking with you. Now give me a hundred jumping jacks for falling for that." Ryuko rolled her eyes but did as asked. Once finished she sat down to rest for a bit, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the towel she kept around her neck. She found that she could now easily do all these exercises without getting intensely sore or winded.

"I think you're ready for a fight," Uzu stated, appraising the girl sitting on the bench before him.

"About time," Ryuko grimaced, eager to put to good use the muscles she had been working on defining.

The fight between Ryuko and Uzu lasted only ten minutes and ended up with Ryuko knocked out cold on her ass.

* * *

When Ryuko came to, she was on a couch in the living room of the frat house. She had a blue blanket draped over her and she sat up, the blanket pooling around her legs. Her head hurt like a bitch and she could feel her eye pulsating with the warning of an incoming black eye. She still wasn't able to hold up against Uzu despite all her training. This infuriated her to no degree. What more did she have to do? If Satsuki would only let her do the missions once she reached Uzu's level, then Ryuko would never be able to go.

Warm smells of cooking food hit her nose and she took in a deep breath. She was starving, she realized. It felt like she hadn't ate for days. She got off the couch and made her way down the hall towards the smell of food, finding Mako in the smaller frat house kitchen. The brown haired girl had an apron wrapped around her waist, and a tall chiefs hat on her hair which was too big on her and kept slipping over her eyes. She would fix it with end of the cast around her arm, before shouting out orders from atop the stool she was perched on. The stool was wobbling dangerously, but Mako didn't seem to notice.

"Gamagori, whip that batter! Uzu, bast that turkey! Nonon, turn up the holiday music! Inumuta, cut those onions and mushrooms! Aikuro, put your clothes back on! Kinagase stop glowering at the mashed potatoes, they won't cook any faster! And Iori, add more salt to the gravy!" The frat members were all in the kitchen doing their respective parts to help with the cooking. The sound of faint music, clanging utensils and chopping of food filled the kitchen. All of them were wearing aprons, with even a super big one for Gamagori being found.

Each person nodded their heads and did as Mako ordered them to. "I'm going to whip this batter into submission!" Ira roared, moving the spoon so quickly in the bowl that it was a blur. He had a sadistic look on his face as drops of batter were sprayed wildly over the kitchen counter.

"Oh, I'll bast this turkey alright," Uzu replied sleazily, opening the oven to check on the cooking meat.

"Turning up the music right now!" Nonon said and cranked up the volume on the radio, ensuring the Christmas songs played during Thanksgiving were now playing loud enough to hear the words.

"I'm cutting the vegetables, okay," Inumuta protested as he put back his phone into his pocket and began to chop up the still uncut food. "I was just trying to find a better way to cut them."

"I don't care what it was used for, you take it out one more time and the next thing getting cut will be your phone!" Mako threatened, waggling her bound arm threateningly.

Inumuta rolled his eyes behind his glasses but didn't say anything more.

"Mako, I am wearing clothes!" Aikuro insisted, as he strode around the kitchen, buck naked except for the apron tied to his waist.

"Not enough clothes! I don't need you distracting the others with your ass!" Mako shouted out, pointing out a dazed Nonon who had caught a glimpse of Aikuro's bare buttocks and walked into a wall.

"Fine, I'll put the clothes on, but only if you agree that I look fabulous!" The boy ran a hand through his hair, sparkles erupting from the motion and settling down on the floor.

"Stop dropping stuff all over the floor! We don't need your sparkles getting into other people's food!" Mako chided, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll take care of him," Kinagase muttered coming up from behind Aikuro and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, like a mom cat to her kitten. As he dragged the protesting blue haired man of the kitchen, he mumbled, "how did you even undress in the kitchen without any of us noticing? Where did you put your clothes?"

"A true nudist never reveals his secrets!" Aikuro shot back as he was pulled into the adjacent room.

"Mako, what's going on here?" Ryuko asked, surprised to see all the frat members cooking together.

"Ryuko!" Mako jumped off the chair, and gave her friend a hug. "I'm glad you're awake. Now you can help us with Thanksgiving dinner."

"With thanksgiving dinner?" Ryuko's voice got quieter as she asked the question. Confusion scrunched up her face.

"Nice to see someone finally got their lazy ass up and decided to come help," Nonon sneered over the pot of hot water she was carrying across the kitchen. Ryuko ignored her comment, hoping the pinkette would trip and spill all that scalding water on herself.

"Mako what's going on? Thanksgiving is in two days time," Ryuko said and Mako gave an awkward little laugh, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Well you see Ryuko, you kind of slept through the past two days. It's now Thanksgiving."

"I what?!" Ryuko's eyes bulged open wide. This was all a joke right? "Are you serious?"

Mako nodded her head solemnly. Uzu sniggered somewhere in the kitchen. That asshole had knocked her out for two whole days! What the actual fuck?

"Uzu!" she snarled, feeling anger build up in her muscles. "Why the fuck did you knock me out for so long!"

"I forgot my own strength. Happens to the best of us," Uzu said, not at all looking apologetic. With a snarl Ryuko lunged at him, meaning to clobber the smugness out of his face. Instead she ended up waking up at the dinner table, with all the food finally cooked and laid out in front of her. All the frat members were seated and had dressed up for the occasion, with the boys in shirts and ties and the girls in dresses. They were laughing and toasting one another, the atmosphere toasty and warm.

Ryuko's mind, although groggy at first, quickly woke up and she was able to glower angrily at Uzu from where she sat. The boy just smiled back at her, his hair combed back neatly. "Uzu you asshole! You knocked me out again!" She wanted to punch him twice as hard now, but Mako put a hand on her shoulder. "Ryuko stop. If you don't he'll knock you out until New Years. Please enjoy the food." All the frat members attention was on her, gauging her reaction silently.

Ryuko battled with her inner emotions. She really did want to get him back for this, but perhaps another time. Revenge was a dish best served cold but not Thanksgiving dinner and if she fought him now he was sure to knock her out again, and she really was hungry. At last she sat back into her seat, and grudgingly began to eat the food on her plate.

Once he saw Ryuko wasn't going to throw a scene, Aikuro picked up a glass filled to the brim with wine. "To us, Honnouji Frat. May we prosper and live long. Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

A chorus of "Happy Thanksgiving!" was heard from everyone as they clanked glasses together and downed the wine in them in the same breath.

 **A/N: I know Thanksgiving passed already, but I really wanted to do something with the holiday. So I settled on making a short little addition to this chapter. I wanted to make the holiday a bit humorous and I definitely know that I want to do something for Christmas with the frat house as well. Hopefully I can complete it before Christmas arrives! Also I added a little fourth wall break with Uzu there. I swear, no anime characters have families mentioned in the story and if they do it's for like tragic reasons.**


	14. Chapter 14

Klk Frat chapter 14: After dinner / Ryuko has problems with small people

 **A/N: Finally put this chapter up! For some reason I could just not finish it until now and even had to split it up into two parts (since I only finished the first half and not the second) because I just wanted to get a chapter posted up. It's been like a month by now.**

"We're here." Satsuki's steely voice announced the arrival of Ragyo and Nui to the house. Or as Ryuko would put it, the arrival of one of the worst nights of her teenage existence. The frat members had just finished eating Thanksgiving dinner and had cleared the plates off the table in favor of bringing out some board games and playing with each other. Despite the earlier issues, Ryuko was sated and content from her meal and had sort of forgiven Uzu for knocking her out cold, twice. She was still going to get him, but not now. Currently she was losing her money in Monopoly to Mako, who had bought out the Boardwalk spot and was charging people insane amounts for landing on her square. Already she had bankrupted Ira, Nonon and Iori, who had grumbled and called her a cheater. What made them even more angry was the fact that this was Mako's first time playing the game and that she still didn't fully understand the rules.

Ryuko had thought that the night would be calm from now on, filled with stupid jokes, playing games and watching TV lazily, but was rudely proved wrong when Satsuki had arrived with her guests. All the frat members sprung up on Ragyo's arrival, inquiring about her day and tripping over one another to make sure she had a place to sit at the table and that she was warm enough, and perhaps she wanted a cup of tea to soothe her after her journey? The woman looked even more imposing than she had the last time Ryuko had seen her, on that midnight hunt for panties for the frat. She was also wearing a very skimpy outfit, one that revealed a lot of her pale flawless skin. Ryuko had been surprised to see the president of the college here, but her surprise soon turned to horror when she saw whose tiny hand Satsuki was holding.

"Ryuko!" Nui cried out, excitement on her face when she spotted the short haired girl. Immediately Ryuko felt ten different kinds of shivers run down her spine. The brat from hell was back.

"Good evening Ryuko," Satsuki greeted and let Nui run towards Ryuko. The sight of the little blonde haired girl running towards Ryuko was akin to a deer caught in the headlights of oncoming truck and so Ryuko froze like the deer would and let Nui wrap her small arms around her waist. "Looks like someone missed you," Satsuki smiled as Ryuko violently began to shiver. "I'll let you two play together then." She waved at them as Nui grabbed Ryuko by the arm and lead her into another room entirely. All Ryuko could do was stare blankly at Satsuki, and plead with her eyes to come save her because her throat couldn't produce any sound right now, yet the girl was already turning her back on her, smiling at the other frat members. The doors to the room closed with an ominous clang, trapping Ryuko in with Nui in the dark.

* * *

Ryuko blacked out. She didn't know for how long or even when it had started, but when she had come to, she was lying on a couch, Nui asleep by her side, hands clutching Ryuko's throat. It seemed the girl had tired out at last from whatever activities she had been doing. Letting out a small prayer of thanks, Ryuko gently tried to disentangle herself from the girl's grip. Her hold was like steel, and Ryuko had to slowly bend her fingers back one by one so that she could slip out. In the meantime she prayed vehemently that the girl would not awaken. If she did, who knows what fresh horrors awaited Ryuko. She definitely did not want to black out twice. Sliding down the couch, Ryuko noticed that her leg had a ball and chain attached to it, no doubt to prevent her from leaving. But the ball was small, nothing that she couldn't easily carry in her hands with all the training Uzu had given her. Picking it up she made to move only to find that she couldn't. Something was holding her back by her other leg, but what? She looked down and saw there was a second chain attached to her left leg. Following to where it lead she almost dropped the ball she was holding in her arms in shock. Behind the couch, but definitely attached to Ryuko's leg was another ball. This one, the size of a small truck. Where the fuck had Nui even gotten such a ball? And how had she attached it? She was only a little girl!

There was no way that Ryuko could leave anywhere with that huge ball. She doubted she could even pull it if she tried. That meant she only had one option if she wanted to escape this room. If only Nui had a key somewhere then she could open the lock on her ankle. Now where would such a key be kept...This task proved to be harder done than said.

* * *

Ryuko emerged from the room she had been trapped in to find that all the frat members had gone to bed except for Satsuki. It was now four in the morning, the night still dark outside the windows. Satsuki was sitting at the dining table with a newspaper folded out in front of her and a cup of tea.

"You're still up?" Ryuko asked, taking the seat in front of the frat leader with a tired sigh and trying to act casual. She had no idea what had happened to her in that room that had scared her so much she had fainted for a good chunk of the day. She still felt a bit woozy even now.

"I'm not really a sleeper," Satsuki said, taking a sip of her tea, and lifting her eyes to look at Ryuko's face. "What happened to your face?"

"I don't know, what happened?" Ryuko felt panic creep into her. What had the brat done to her? Had she disfigured her in anyway during her blacked out moments? She patted the sides of her cheeks but didn't feel missing chunks of skin. Satsuki took out her phone and snapped a photo of Ryuko. Then she showed it to the girl who only groaned and buried her face in her hands. Nui had drawn dicks all over Ryuko's face with permanent marker.

"I'm worried about how she knows what a dick looks like," Satsuki said, her brows disapproving as she deleted the photo.

"That's what you're worried about? Don't you care what happens to me?" Ryuko pulled her head out of her hands, suddenly very angry. "You put me into a room with someone who tried to kill me, not believing me when I say that one day she will. And you don't care that I'm so traumatized by her that I even have nightmares and that I completely blacked out when I was with her. Did you know that? That I blacked out when I was with Nui today?" Ryuko had stood up, her voice getting louder and louder with each word.

Satsuki looked at her, before she folded her paper, put it down and stood up. "Consider this training for your mission. Overcome your fear for her and you will find yourself willing to face even the most terrifying of opponents. And now, if you don't want to wake her up, I suggest you quiet your voice." Satsuki left at that, leaving a seething Ryuko in the dining room.

* * *

Ryuko mulled over what Satsuki had said. Was it true that the girl was indeed testing her? Or was it another sick frat joke? She didn't know. Either way, Ryuko had to begrudgingly agree that overcoming her fear of Nui would make her stronger. Besides, who was scared of a nine year old girl? But how would she train to deal with Nui? She couldn't ask any of the frat members to help. They would laugh at her. No, this was something she had to do by herself. She just had to figure out how. She only hoped she would have enough time to figure it out before it came time to babysit Nui.

One day she got a summons from Satsuki to go to the frat house wearing clothes she didn't care about. Ryuko felt her heart leap into her throat. This was it. She was going to babysit Nui today. She quickly wrote her will on a scrap of paper and put it under her pillow. If worst came to worst, she wanted her family to get all her frat money earnings. She hoped that Mako would find it. But when Ryuko had come to the frat house she was pleasantly surprised to find she would not die today.

Uzu and Ira were waiting for her and for the newly indited frat members to arrive. Everyone was dressed in their worst clothes and Ryuko couldn't wonder if this was some sort of challenge. When Uzu held out a can of paint in front of them, Ryuko only got more confused. "Since you all have been frat members for a whole month by now, we decided that it's time you get your own rooms in the frat house." Ryuko, Iori, Mako, Kinagase and Aikuro exchanged looks with one another but kept silent as Uzu continued.

"You all have the same sized room, but you are free to decorate it however you want. We have a personal construction staff on call for each of you, ready for your every desires. Also, don't worry about the expenses. The frat will cover them. So, go crazy!"

Ryuko couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Her own room? And she could do whatever she wanted with it? Mako and her had always had to share a room before with the whole family, and now to finally have their own room...Mako and Ryuko exchanged an excited glance with one another, before tearing up the stairs to their respective rooms. "I'm gonna have a 72 flat inch TV there!" Ryuko cheered.

"I'm gonna have pillows and pillows! So many pillows you can drown in them!" Mako added.

"And I'm gonna have a huge bed!"

"A fridge full of food!"

"A disco ball!"

"A trampoline!"

"A skateboard park!"

"A unicorn!"

Ryuko stopped at this and gave her friend a look. "Mako, those don't exist."

"They don't?" Mako gasped, getting teary eyed. "Oh no, now I have to rethink my whole princess theme!"

Making the rooms was fun, but hard work. A lot of organization and thinking was needed, but at the end of the day, thanks to the supervision of Uzu and Ira plus the help of the construction teams each person had been assigned, the rooms were completed.

Ryuko had stuck to simple designs. She painted her walls a dull red color and set up a four poster bed, a dresser and a desk made of dark brown wood. Fuzzy carpet covered her floor and she had a nice black beanbag set up in front of her 32 inch TV. She had decided on the smaller size only because she wanted to make room on the walls for her stereo surround sound. She had had the room sound proofed for extra measure so she could jam out to her heavy metal music as well as play her electric guitar. Did she know how to play it? Not really, but why not learn?

Mako's room was a mess of clashing colors and patterns. Each wall had a different design on it, as if Mako hadn't been able to decide which pattern she liked best. A thousand different plushies lay scattered around the room like a hurricane had picked them up and tossed them haphazardly around and the carpet was something that more closely resembled fields of green grass than a floor decoration. Her bed was a giant clam which had a top that could be pulled down on and used to hide her in when she wanted more privacy. And true to her word, Mako had a giant fridge filled with food. Ryuko knew whose room she'd come to if she ever needed a midnight snack. The girl had as much selection as a grocery store.

Aikuro let Mako and Ryuko examine his room after it was done. He was proud of it, judging by the puff of his chest and the way he offered to strip and give them an example of how the newly constructed stripper pole in his room should be used. Ryuko had quickly declined and told Mako to do the same, despite the girl innocently wondering what a stripper pole was and how it was used. Other than that pole and all the runway lights in the room, plus all the photos of himself up on the wall, half naked, it was pretty normal. Blue paint covered the walls, blue carpet muffled the floors and the bed was a comfy mess of blue and green and white.

Kinagase wasn't as open about his room and shooed the girls when they wanted a peek inside. As for Iori, Ryuko didn't really know the boy and decided it was best to not check out his room.

Once all the rooms were done, the new frat members were allowed to move their stuff in. It was weird at first, getting used to the idea of sleeping and living in the frat house. Ryuko kept feeling like she didn't belong there, but eventually she grew to adjust to it. She adjusted to the way the butlers had breakfast ready for her, to the way she had a giant bathroom to herself, to the way she would still get lost in the giant house if she didn't have a map and to the way the house was always bustling with energy and people. What she couldn't get used to was Nonon. The little pink haired girl went out of her way to annoy Ryuko on a daily basis, if it wasn't with a snide comment then with a little prank such as putting super glue on the inside of Ryuko's headphones and watching her struggle to pull them out without giving ear damage to herself. Ryuko wanted to get back at the pink haired girl but often failed to do so, as she only knew how to hurt people by fighting and not by using words and stupid pranks. Mako had chalked the girl's attitude to her being jealous that Ryuko's hair, which had been dyed pink by the frat as punishment, was now practically all black again whereas Nonon's was still black from when Ryuko had dyed it as retaliation. It wasn't Ryuko's fault her hair grew fast. Already she had trimmed it six times since coming to college in the past three months.

Ryuko didn't think that was the reason but she didn't say much. She figured it had stuff to do with Nonon being jealous of Ryuko hanging out so much with Satsuki. But that wasn't Ryuko's fault. It's not like she wanted to hang out with the frat leader, more like she was being forced to do so. In fact, Ryuko was almost certain this was the reason behind the pinkette's vile and increasingly annoying actions. She would appear almost everywhere if Satsuki and Ryuko were out together and when Ryuko was alone that was when she would act her nastiest. If possible, the girl was acting even meaner than usual, but Ryuko couldn't tell why for sure without getting solid evidence first.

Unbeknownst to her, the whole reason Nonon was crueler was because she _had_ found out the truth. Several weeks ago, when she had first noticed Ryuko and Satsuki's behavior change she had asked Inumuta for help. The blue haired boy, only wishing to play his games and not be caught in the real life scheming of the the pinkette had done as she asked, praying that there would be no repeat of what had happened last time he had helped Nonon. (Aka this involved him getting beat up by the lady) He did some hunting and some searching and came up with a conclusion that even had him a bit shocked and confused, but his emotions were nothing in the face of Nonon's wrath. It was like a living tornado had been unleashed in his room as the pinkette went around throwing and smashing anything she could get her hands on. His PS4, out the window. His Xbox one, smashed to bits. His DS, trampled on and squashed. And he was too scared of her to stop her from ripping out his computer and waving it over her head. He was only too lucky all his progress had been saved on an online account or else this would have devastated him more. As it was he knew he had enough frat money to replace them all. It didn't stop the winces he gave every time something new was smashed beyond repair though.

"How dare that Neanderthal take away my best friend!" There had been more colorful words and expressions used, ones that made Houka cringe in fear for Ryuko's face and what it would look like if Nonon ever got her hands on it. The girl raged and raged and when she was done trashing Inumuta's room she went and trashed Ira's. Houka had seen the great man teary eyed as he stared at all his broken whips and chains on his floor after Nonon had gotten her hands on his secret stash. On his knees he upheld a broken whip and whispered to it, "you served me long and well. Rest in pieces now." Then she had moved onto Uzu's room and destroyed all his exercise gear, or at least attempted to. The man was able to put her into a sleeper hold and she knocked out, even angry in her unconscious state, her hands twitching as she imagined wrapping them around Ryuko's neck.

"What's going on?" Uzu had wanted to know, his eyebrows high as he noted the girl had also ripped apart several kitchens, living rooms and hallways with her bare hands. Satsuki would not be happy about this. They would have to replace everything. He glanced at Houka knowingly and the boy debated if he should tell the green haired frat member the truth. But if Satsuki was keeping the fact that she hung out with Ryuko a secret from the others was there a reason for this? Did it have to do with that day all those weeks ago when they thought they had slept together?

"I insulted her music and her friendship with Satsuki," Inumuta lied, knowing this was fully believable. Every frat member had a pet peeve and these two were a top priority on Nonon's charts, right behind Ryuko. "She ruined my room first."

"I think we may have to cover this up before Satsuki gets home." Ira pulled out a phone, construction on speed dial on his phone. Each frat member had destroyed the house at least once in their stay in it, for a variety of reasons. Uzu when he had gotten mad after losing a bet he made with a friend, Ira after his favorite TV show had been canceled, Inumuta after the power had gone out when he had been playing Dark souls and just about to save (and everyone knew that game had next to no saves so of course the power had to go out when he had _just_ found one.) And they had to make sure it was fixed before the lady got here. So far she had never noticed how many times it had been repaired and the frat members had been relieved to find that the case. Once or twice they would catch her staring at a wall or floor and muttering to herself questions on if it was like this but then she would promptly move on to more important things.

Nonon had woken up after the house repairs were done and she had still been mad but not mad enough to destroy things needlessly. She felt betrayed that Satsuki hadn't told her the truth and mad that Ryuko would dominate all her best friend's time. From that moment on, Nonon had Houka track down the location of the two girls if they ever went on 'dates' in order for the pinkette to crash them or ruin them. She was going to make sure whatever this was, was going to end and by her hand or so help her-!

* * *

At the library: Ryuko and Satsuki were studying together with the long haired girl explaining patiently what organic formulas were and how to solve them. Nonon had pretended to be casually searching through the book shelves nearby the desk they were sitting at as she waited for Satsuki to pick up her head to notice her. When the long haired girl didn't and continued to to whisper to Ryuko how to solve the problems on the page in front of her, Nonon 'accidentally' dropped a heavy book from the shelf. This caused both girls to snap their heads up. Ryuko's lips immediately filled into a grimace whereas Satsuki had a neutral expression on her face.

"Nonon, how nice to see you here. I had no idea you went to the library." What was meant to be not a disparaging comment, as the lady was simply shocked (her friend hated the library, calling it a place full of book worms germs and not for highly sophisticated and musically talented people, (of course Nonon never said this to Satsuki whose second home was the library. But it was cool if Satsuki studied there and not other people) ) whereas Ryuko took it as an insult to Nonon's intelligence and let out a chortle.

Nonon immediately felt like she had to defend herself and picked up the book she had dropped to the floor. "Of course I go to the library. I love reading books about the procreation of different monkey species in relation to human procreation," as Nonon had read the title of the book her face had blanched and her speech gotten smaller and slower. Ryuko only snorted again in amusement. "So you're trying to educate yourself on getting laid? Having trouble in that department?"

Nonon felt her face turn pink as she shoved the book back where she had found it. Who even put books like these in the library! Face burning she left. She'd have to try another day.

* * *

At the cafe: Ryuko was ordering food for the two of them when Nonon made her appearance. Glad that there was no books here that could embarrass her and detract her from stopping the two girls from hanging out, she pulled up a chair and wedged it between her lady and the trash bag.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ryuko the trash bag asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I was about to get lunch when I saw you guys here and since I figured you two weren't on a _date_ or anything, I could come join." Nonon said passive aggressively, propping open her menu and using the corner of her eye to glance at the reaction on the girl's faces. She had said it as calmly and causally as possible, so the girls shouldn't act out of the ordinary but if they were in fact going on 'dates' as Inumuta put it, then they would react all right. Satsuki merely gave a small frown and shot Ryuko a look to which the girl violently shrugged, the expression of near panic and confusion on her face easier to read than Satsuki's own expressions. Satsuki mouthed something along the lines of 'do you think she knows? Who told her?' while Ryuko replied with a serious of monkey noises, or it might have been _actual_ words but Nonon wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Given their reaction something _was_ going on between the two girls! Nonon felt her hands shake with rage and in order to quell the emotions threatening to erupt from her she slammed the menu on the table with extra emphasis, breaking up the silent conversation going on between the two girl's who thought she hadn't noticed. "I think I'll have the cake," she said. "What are you guys ordering?"

"How about I buy your food for you..?" Ryuko offered, although it looked like it pained her to ask, no doubt as much as it had pained her to be kicked in the shin by Satsuki. It seemed the frat leader wanted to tide Nonon over with sweets. Well it wasn't going to work. Nonon was mad her friend was hiding secrets from her. Friends didn't do this. But she was even more pissed of at Ryuko for daring to-! Nonon had to stop herself there or else her head would explode.

"Are you alright, Jakuzure? You zoned out for a minute," Satsuki asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. And it's okay you don't have to buy me food," Nonon sniffed. She wasn't going to accept food from trash.

"Thank goodness," Ryuko muttered under her breath only to be kicked on her swollen and bruised shin. She let out a yelp and glared at Satsuki who sent her a pointed look and Ryuko sighed heavily. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you food?" she didn't mean it but Satsuki was going to make her insist.

"I said no," Nonon kept the edge out of her voice but barely.

"What if I offered to pay for your meal?" Satsuki said and Nonon blanched. For her friend to be trying to bribe her too-that hurt.

"No," she said more softly, casting her gaze down on her lap. Ryuko and Satsuki exchanged another look but remained quiet. They ordered and Ryuko had gotten a cappuccino, about the most sugary drink in the world when the waiter who was carrying it dropped it, all over Nonon's lap. The girl had sprang up faster than a jack in the box and ran out of the cafe screaming. Satsuki and Ryuko exchanged their third look for the day, wondering what they should do. Ryuko couldn't care less about helping the other girl and shrugging at Satsuki to convey this disinterest, she cast a sad look at the contents of her spilled drink, her bottom lip quivering. "She'll be fine. But my drink won't be."

Ryuko had really wanted that caramel cappuccino.

* * *

In between class: Satsuki and Ryuko were walking from class, the short haired girl carrying the frat leaders bags as they made their way to their next class. Nonon had been following them for a while now, but every time she got closer to them something came up in her way. Whether it be a large crowd of students, an old lady walking in front of her slowly, a herd of cows passing by or a cute dog that she just had to pet, she was always getting distracted and slowed down. She needed to concentrate if she wanted to stop them! She was even being late to her own class just so that she could ruin their time together. Steeling her nerves she avoided the cute mewling cat, the wounded man on the street asking for her help, a lady getting robbed, an earthquake and a falling piano from a window that threatened to stop her. Finally, when she was free from distractions (she cast a look in every which direction to make sure) she saw that the girls had crossed the street and were on the other side. Making sure the way was clear, she moved to cross the street only to have a speeding truck out of nowhere come hit her. She was sent flying off with a shrill cry into the sky, one that caught Satsuki and Ryuko's attention.

"Did you hear that?" the girl asked, looking every which way but not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Mmhm," Satsuki mumbled, her nose in a book about food production in northern Europe. "Probably not important. Just ignore it and focus on keeping my bags off the ground."

"Sorry," Ryuko muttered as she realized she had been practically dragging Satuski's bag. It's just it was always so heavy. Was it from books?

"Say Sats, what do you have in here that weighs so much?"

"An AK-47, a desert eagle, two glocks, a handful of grenades, a rocket launcher and a combat knife along with the severed limbs of my latest target," the frat leader rattled off with pausing for breath.

"What?" Ryuko asked, not hearing what the girl had said. She had been distracted by an itch in her butt and on planning how best it would be to scratch it with all the bags in her hands and in a manner that no one else would notice.

Satsuki looked up from her book, narrowing her eyes in disbelief at the girl. Did she really never hear these things or was she just pretending to be dumb? "Books. Lots and lots of books." She flatly said at last, deciding she didn't know which option was correct.

"I thought as much. You needa throw some of them out, carrying this much weight is not healthy." Satsuki thought to the bleeding body parts in her bag. Those had been there for a couple of days now and they were starting to smell bad. "Oh yes, I will _definitely_ be throwing some things out." Then she went back to her book.

* * *

At the movie theater: Ryuko and Satsuki found the place had been burned down.

At the mall: This too had burned down.

At the restaurant: "Whelp I guess the only dish their serving today is ash, cause the place burned down," Ryuko said, scratching the back of her head. Lately all of the places they had been trying to visit had been in ruins. Why? Was it just bad luck? Or bad timing? Satsuki merely narrowed her eyes and set her lips in a thin line. She had an idea on what was going on and she didn't like it. She was going to have a talk with a certain pink haired girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Kill La Frat

Chapter 15: Ryuko gets a Proposition

 **A/N: Quick thank you to everyone who has favorited this story or who has even read it. Your support keeps me writing! Additionally my profile has been updated and will now show the status of my stories so if you want to check when the next chapter for this story will come out you can now do so.**

"Nonon."

No response.

"Nonon."

Still no response.

"Nonon."

A huge sigh.

"Nonon." The same name repeated in the same monotone voice.

An even bigger sigh.

"Non-"

"For fuck's sake what do you want Inumuta?" Nonon at last gave in and shot the boy a dirty look. Inumuta was standing behind her, annoyance flickering on his face. "You need to stop this."

"Stop what?" Nonon asked, pulling on a black beanie. She was dressed entirely in black, her normal clothes stuffed into a bag in her school locker. She had just finished putting them there when Inumuta had approached her. The hallway was empty other than for them two, as it was well past closing hours and the two had to break their way into the school building to get in.

"Stop this whole thing that you have going on."

"Stop saving Satsuki from having to spend time with Ryuko?" There was a snort as the girl slammed the locker closed and turned on her heel to stare angrily up at the boy. "Hardly a possibility. I'm redeeming lady Satsuki's reputation. Now move out of the way before you get burned too." She held out a lighter and flicked it, the small warm flame dancing, reflecting in Inumuta's shaded glasses. The boy only let out a sigh. He couldn't believe the pinkette was serious about this.

"Nonon when I said I would help you out-well, more when you threatened me to do so-it was just to give you updates on where they would be spending time next so you could go talk to Satsuki and ask her to explain her actions, not so that you could burn down establishments. How many buildings has it been by now? Three? And what were you planning to do next?" Houka placed his arms across his thin chest, trying to look intimidating. Nonon merely rolled her eyes. "You already know what I was going to burn down next. You're the head of intelligence."

Houka smiled wryly at that. "Yes, and because I know I can't allow you to burn down the college. Now give me the lighter." He stuck out his hand, careful to keep it a safe distance from her flames.

"You know I can't do that. I figured out what the problem is. This college is the crux of the problem. It allows them to meet up here and if I burn it, I take it out of the equation and then no more Satsuki and Ryuko hanging out." The crazed look in Nonon's eyes had him a bit worried. Good thing he had back up.

"With that flawed logic you might as well burn down the frat house, since that is where they meet as well."

Nonon was quiet at this, staring at her flames contemplatively. "That's next," she whispered to them, her eyes reflecting the orange yellow glow. Inumuta sighed. "I've decided you needed an intervention so I called someone in with me." Nonon's attention snapped up at that, shooting the boy a questioning look before turning her head when she heard the all too familiar click clack of heels down the halls.

"You did not!" Nonon hissed, pissed off. She grabbed Houka down by the collar and lowered him to her level, her eyes daggers. "You are so dead when this is over."

Inumuta could feel the sincerity of her words. Good thing he had some spare lives saved up from all those video games he played.

"Nonon, Inumuta," Satsuki greeted each with a nod of her head and Nonon let the blue haired boy go, hiding her lighter in her pocket.

"Lady Satsuki, what a pleasure to see you!" Nonon shot her her best smile but Satsuki was not moved. "Let's cut to the quick, Jakuzure. I know what you've been up to, before Houka even approached me and let me tell you I am appalled by your actions. As a senior member of this frat you are expected to uphold a certain image and be a role model to our younger members. This childish behavior of burning down stores so that me and Ryuko cannot attend them is fool hardy and dangerous!"

Nonon hung her head, saddened that her best friend was chewing her out. "But I did it for you Satsuki. Your reputation is going downhill when you hang out with Ryuko!"

"What I do with Ryuko is none of your business. So keep out of it." Satsuki's words were sharp stone. "And I better not hear anything about you burning down more buildings, or about you following me and her."

"But lady Satsuki-!" Nonon picked up her head, tears gathering in her eyes. Couldn't her friend see she was doing this for the best?

"No." Satsuki's one word answer was final. She turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Inumuta and Nonon behind.

"I'm sorry but I had to do this," Inumuta softly whispered, truly feeling bad for what he had done, but knowing it was needed.

"You're not sorry. Now Satsuki is going to think I'm a creep." Nonon's voice was soft and indicated she was close to tears. "Get out. I don't want to see you here any longer." She pointed down at the exit, her hand shaking.

Inumuta did as she asked and left her there. He found Satsuki outside, standing on the bottom step of the stairs and looking up at the sky. Small flakes were falling, and the wind gently stirred her hair as she stood there stock still. "Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki turned to look at him. "Was I too harsh on her?"

"Uh, a bit I believe." Houka was thrown off by her asking him this. Had she ever done this before? Only in high stress situations, if he recalled correctly. Satsuki sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "She is your best friend and I think you owe it to her at least, not even including the rest of the elite four, in telling her the truth in what is going on between you and Ryuko."

"I cannot tell her. She will overreact much like she did now. And besides I cannot change what is happening between me and Ryuko. It was all a mistake."

"Are you talking about that night, the night of the welcoming party for the new frat members?" Inumuta descended the stairs slowly, coming to stand next to his lady. Their breaths billowed as they spoke.

"Yes."

It was Inumuta's turn to sigh. "If you are worried about the two of you sleeping together then your beliefs are unfounded. We already checked and nothing happened between you at all that night."

"Yes, well I found evidence to dispute that point," Satsuki said, uncomfortable as she admitted this.

Inumuta's eyes bulged behind his glasses and his collar unzipped as his mouth opened wide in shock. His words came out half choked and wheezy. "You actually did it?"

"No!" Satsuki gave him a sharp look, although pink dusted her cheeks. "It's nothing as vulgar or as bad as that. It's merely I found a video on my phone and it was of me and Ryuko drunk." Satsuki paused, trying to dredge up the strength to not cringe as she told this. Inumuta took in a deep breath, steeling himself for what came next. He knew the levels of stupidity one could achieve when they were drunk, and knowing Ryuko, he wouldn't be surprised if she did something that required the lady to have her working as her servant for the rest of the shorter girl's frat career to make up for it. "And we kind of, I think we kissed." Satsuki's voice got quieter at this.

Inumuta was silent upon hearing these words and watched a snowflake alight on the tip of Satsuki's nose. The black haired girl didn't even bother to wipe it away, so wrapped up in her admission she was. "That's it?" He was kind of let down really.

"What do you mean, that's it?" Satsuki snapped at him and he shrugged.

"It's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything if you're drunk. It's definitely nothing as serious as having intercourse. Besides, you're lady Satsuki. I bet you've kissed a lot of guys. Even I've kissed someone before."

Satsuki let out a chuckle, amused that everyone thought this of her. She wasn't going to refute it. But what cracked her up more was that the boy said he had kissed someone. Him, of all of them? "Inumuta, a virtual waifu does not count as a first kiss."

"No, it wasn't a dating sim. I meet them my freshman year here." He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of the person he had hooked up with, the two locking lips in the photo. Satsuki's eyebrows rose in disbelief. They were hot! But how? Inumuta was a total nerd! How had he gotten his first kiss before her?

"Shocked?" Inumuta smirked, putting his phone back.

"Just...surprised. I've never seen you away from your game consoles for more than half a day so it-"

"It's fine," Inumuta held up a hand to stop her, knowing he had shocked the lady and feeling not the least offended by her low expectations for him in the romance department. He himself had been in shock when he had even managed to get a kiss. He had calculated on his phone that he wouldn't get his first kiss until he was thirty but then this little mishap had occurred and the data was proven wrong.

"Have the other elite four also had their first kiss?" Satsuki asked, suddenly curious to know.

"Well everyone knows Uzu has, and that he's definitely moved onto more adult matters. Nonon had hers back in middle school." Had she? Satsuki couldn't remember if the pinkette had ever told her. She felt like a bad best friend for not remembering it. "And Ira had his at the welcome party, with Mako of all people." Satsuki did a double take at this. Had she heard right? Ira, the purest of them all, had kissed someone already?

"How did he manage it?"

"Well, he was drunk, so that gave him liquid courage. But then he passed out right after kissing her and Mako had to drag his body back to the frat house because they had kissed out in the middle of the street."

Satsuki had to stifle a snort at this. The image of that was very funny. The girl had to be given stronger than given credit for if she had been able to drag Ira's unconscious body back. Everyone knew he wasn't a small man. Her amusement faded when she again recalled that out of everyone in the frat, she was the only one who hadn't kissed someone she actually wanted to. She frowned. This was something she had to change.

"Regardless of how many people I may have or may not have kissed, I did not wish to do so with Ryuko."

"You said you _think_ you kissed her," Inumuta pointed out, always the observant one. "So what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I did not actually go and watch the whole video. I stopped it before we could get to the kiss."

"So, you didn't actually kiss then?" Inumuta frowned, his eyebrows pulling down.

"No, I think we did. It looked like we were going to."

Inumuta let out a huff of warm air, the smoke coming out from his collar and curling around his ears. He shoved his hands into his pockets. It was getting cold. He had worn a light blue jacket, entirely not suitable for this weather. But then again he hadn't much time to dress warmly when he had found out what Nonon was going to do to the school and had to rush out to stop her from doing something she would regret and which would get her into a lot of trouble. Just because Nonon was best friend's with the college president's daughter did not mean it would get this overlooked.

Satsuki however, looked warm in her black trench-coat with a billowy white scarf around her neck. "Satsuki just because something looks like it, doesn't mean it is it. Appearances can be deceiving." He held out his hand. "Let me see the video and I will tell you what happens in it if you are too embarrassed to continue watching it."

"No." Satsuki crossed her arms over her chest, looking away form him pointedly.

"Satsuki, there is no need to be so shy about this, things like this happen all the time and-"

"No. You are not touching my phone. It don't want you watching the video because I am mortified by it. No, it is simply because I don't want anyone touching my phone!"

Yup, she was definitely bothered by someone watching the video more than she was letting on. "Satsuki I won't judge you for how drunk you are in the video, I promise-"

"No."

Inumuta was quiet as he tried how best to convince the lady. They stood around as the snow began to fall more thickly. "Satsuki-" he cut off when he caught a whiff of something burning. He inhaled deeply and with quick intakes, like a blood hound to a hunt. He pulled down his collar so his nose could have more freedom, and turned to face the school building when he had pinpointed the smell. Satsuki smelled something too because she turned around.

Red embers were rising above the school roof and falling down on them like dark snow. "Nonon!" Inumuta cried out, panicking. "She's set the fire on school anyways! You really need to talk to her!" He rushed up the stairs, Satsuki following him in her heeled boots.

"I know," the grim faced girl determined. "I'll do it, as soon as we put this fire out."

* * *

Satsuki and Nonon were seated at the study desk in Satsuki's private chambers. Her room was bigger than the other frat members and this was because she was the head of the frat. It was only natural that it was. In fact she had two rooms, the smaller of which was reserved for private meetings and in which the two girls were in now. "We managed to put out the fire before it could spread to the greater part of the building, but about ten thousand dollars in damages were incurred in the computer labs. Your little inferno melted a whole row of MAC's not to mention ruined a state of the art programming machine the students were working on the whole semester." Satsuki read off of a paper and then tossed it to the side, lacing her fingers together in front of her. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Satsuki sat, back straight in her chair, face expressionless. Nonon sat, hunched in on herself, eyes downcast and hands on her knees. "I'm sorry, Satsuki. For being a shitty friend."

Satsuki raised a brow, denoting for the girl to continue. "And for setting the school on fire," Nonon added, and then more quietly, "and for the movie theater, restaurant and mall."

Satsuki lowered her brow, happy to hear the pinkette's apology. "Thank you for apologizing to me. I also expect you to apologize to Ryuko."

"Why her?" Nonon burst out just as soon as Satsuki's words left her mouth.

"Because, you were rude to her. I expect the two of you to get along. I know you don't like each other," Satsuki raised a finger to silence Nonon before the girl could say anything. "But that doesn't mean you can't try to be civil to each other in the least. And with that being said, I also wish to explain something to you. Houka brought it to my attention that it was unfair to leave you in the dark on this situation, and as you are my best friend I do owe you the truth." Nonon's heart began to beat a big more strongly. What could it be that her friend was hiding from her? If it was about the whole dating Ryuko thing, then Nonon already knew.

"I'm currently dating Ryuko, but it is out of rules and formality rather than holding any real affection for her. Do you recall how I mentioned that in my family we have many weird customs?" Nonon nodded her head. "Well one of them involves this tradition that all the women in my family follow. My mother did it when she was younger, I have to do it and so will Nui when she comes of age. This tradition is the selling off of our kisses."

Nonon arched a brow. "You sell off your kisses?"

Satsuki nodded her head. "Yes. It's very old fashioned, but it's what we do. It's for a charity. And Ryuko happened to take my fir- a kiss," Satsuki almost slipped up and said first kiss. She didn't need Nonon knowing that she had never had her first kiss prior to this. "And since I did not give her permission to do so, now I am forced to using her as my personal servant. These kisses are auctioned off for millions to even billions of dollars and since Ryuko does not have that type of money, then she has to make up for it in other ways." Nonon stared wide eyed at Satsuki, a sense of enormous relief settling over her.

"So you're not actually dating."

"No," Satsuki affirmed and Nonon sagged into the chair in relief. "Thank goodness. I couldn't stand the thought of you two actually, you know," Nonon couldn't say the words but Satsuki got the picture.

"Yes, I couldn't stand the thought either. Tea?" She asked as her butler walked in, a tray in his hands.

"No thanks. I'll be on my way now. I have an apology to deliver." Nonon got out of her chair and walked out. A small smile graced Satsuki's lips. This wasn't so bad. Why hadn't she just told her best friend about this from the start?

* * *

Ryuko was grabbing a quick bite to eat before class when an all too familiar pinkette approached her. "Nonon, to whom do I owe the displeasure of seeing you?" Ryuko asked as she bit into her sandwich from the table she was seated at. Nonon frowned, but crossed her arms over her chest to hold in her temper, to stop it from flaring out and starting a verbal feud with the other. "Look, don't start this, okay?"

"Start what?"

Nonon exhaled deeply and closed her eyes briefly before reopening them. "I'm here to apologize for being an asshole to you."

"What?" Ryuko's sandwich froze midair and her mouth slacked open.

"You heard me. And I'm not repeating myself." Then before she could lose anymore dignity she rushed away, leaving a very shocked Ryuko with her forgotten meal.

"Did she fall and hit her head somewhere?" The short black haired girl asked, scratching her head in confusion. Why was the pinkette apologizing to her out of nowhere?

* * *

Satsuki was silently sipping the cup of tea that Soroi had brought her. She was still in her private study and was looking over some homework she had recently completed, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, grimacing when she saw the caller ID.

"What is it mother?" She asked impatiently, placing the phone to her ear and holding up her tea cup in her other hand. "Did something or another break in the house and you need me to fix it? Did your dump date you at the restaurant and you need me to pick you up? Did you forget to do the tax returns again?"

"No, no, and no," her mother answered. "I was merely calling to remind you of our grand dinner. The one we throw for elite college professors, principals and teachers from around the world."

"I haven't forgotten the event. It's too important for me to forget."

"Well, that's good. I've already ordered most of the food and decorations that we need for the event and I trust that you have figured out the guest list and the entertainment for the night."

"Yes, I have. It's been done for weeks now, mother."

"Perfect. And your outfit?"

"Already selected and tailored to fit me perfectly."

"Good. As always I knew I could trust you to have everything done."

"If that is all mother, then I do have work to get back to," Satsuki said, eyeing her homework.

"Ah, one more thing," Ragyo said. "Invite that boy you're always hanging out with to the party as well. I would love to meet the man whose courting my daughter."

Satsuki's brows furrowed. "What man?" Where had she gotten such an idea? Satsuki took a big gulp of her beverage as she waited for her mother's answer.

"Oh, you know," Ragyo hummed. "That scruffy looking young man. The one with the red streak in his hair." Satsuki spat out her tea as her eyes bulged in shock and promptly started coughing. She began to pound her chest to dislodge the liquid in her lungs.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked, her concern spilling over the phone connection.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Satsuki gasped when she could finally breathe again. "And you want me to bring them over? To the party?"

"Of course. Although I don't entirely approve of their appearance or of your taste in men-he's shorter than you!-I wish to be able to show him my disapproval in person. Or maybe he might even shock me and clean up wonderfully."

The fact that Ragyo seemed to think Ryuko was a boy would have been hilarious in any other situation but not this one. How was Satsuki going to bring Ryuko out to the dinner? How did she even explain to her mother that they weren't in fact dating? This whole situation was absurd.

"How do you know about us mother?"

"I've heard the rumors. A lot of people are talking about this. Some said this fellow was a girl, but that was absolutely ridiculous. My Satsuki would never settle for someone of the fairer sex."

"Of course I wouldn't," Satsuki said, even as sweat rolled down her back. She was _so_ screwed.

"And additionally I assume you have kissed by this point so where is the money for him taking your first kiss?"

Satsuki should have foreseen this question coming. "The money is um, in transition. He's foreign so the money is coming from an an overseas account."

"Well it better get here soon or else I will have a word with him." Satsuki shivered as she remembered what had happened the last time Ragyo had a word with someone about something. That person had ended up in the asylum. "The only thing that bothers me is why you didn't wait until I scheduled a big charity event for it so that we could raise the stakes more and get more money for the charity. You've really done things a bit rushed."

"I figured it would be better this way. I hate fancy affairs like that, and he offered a lot of money right off from the start so I figured I would take the chance now before it went away."

"How much?" was the awaited question.

"Three billion."

"That young man must really like you," Ragyo cooed and Satsuki could just imagine the dollar signs flashing in her mother's eyes. "Perhaps he is worthy to keep around. I'll see you at the party with him Satsuki. Goodbye." There was a click that signified the call was disconnected and Satsuki let out a tired sigh. She tossed her phone to her desk with a loud thud, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Great, just great. What had see gotten into now? She looked down at her homework which was now covered in the tea that had spurted from her mouth. And now she would have to redo her work, too.

Heaving another sigh she picked up her phone again, her mind already whirling with possible solutions to the predicament she was in.

Inumuta picked up on the fifth ring. "Houka, how quickly do you think you could hack three billion dollars for me?"

* * *

Ryuko was in her frat room, plucking at the strings of her guitar when a knock came on her door. "Who is it?" She asked, without picking up her head.

"It's me, Satsuki." Ryuko frowned. Why was the frat leader paying her a visit?

"Come in." The long haired girl let herself in the room, her nose wrinkling up in disgust at the messy bed spread, the clothes on the floor and the empty chip bags on the desk. "Must your room look like a pigsty?"

"Hey, it's my room. I get to treat it however I want. So if it's going to be a mess then-"

Satsuki cut the girl's rant of with a wave of her hand. She had been planning how to get Ryuko to go along with her plans without telling her the truth of it, for the better hour and now feeling confident she could trick the girl, she had come into her room. "Ryuko I want you to go on a mission for me."

"A mission?" Ryuko stopped strumming her guitar. She had been training for almost two months nonstop with Uzu just to go on these missions and now she would finally be able to do so! "Cool. What do I get to do?" If she was a dog her tail would be wagging in excitement.

"Don't get too excited. This mission will not involved fighting." Ryuko's excited face drooped at that. "This mission will be more about testing your ability to infiltrate an event."

"So like a spy?" Ryuko perked up a bit at that. Spies got into fights so maybe she could get into one as well.

"Yes, like a spy. You will have to dress up and pretend to be someone else, while I get the goods at the event."

"Wait, so I don't actually get to do anything? Do you do all the work?"

"You will be my backup, and that is an important job. Don't think I'm giving you less work or that you can slack off." Ryuko frowned at hearing this, deep in thought. "I suppose I'll do it. I have to still pay you off and I need to start somewhere."

Satsuki gave a small smile at this. "Good. The event's in a weeks time. I expect you to be ready by then. Continue training with Uzu in the meantime."

* * *

Ryuko stood in front of the giant mirror in Satsuki's room and gave herself a once over, not entirely sure she liked how she looked. She was wearing an expensive black suit, tailored to fit her body perfectly thanks to Iori. Her hair had been combed, gelled back and her red strand hidden. She looked good, but why was she wearing a suit? She turned around as the click clack of heels announced Satsuki's arrival. The girl was dressed in a long blue evening gown, off the shoulder and with an open back. Her long hair had been managed into an up-do, with two strands coming down softly to the sides of her face. A hint of makeup accented her face, although she didn't need any in the first place.

"Satsuki, why do I have to wear a suit?"

"Because you're going as a man to the event. Do you remember the file I gave you?" Ryuko nodded her head. She had been confused when the girl had handed it to her but she had read it. Ryuko was going to the event as Satsuki's 'date', a man in the age of 22, four years older than Ryuko's actual age. She was apparently of mixed Asian and Russian descent and had lived overseas for all her life. She was the son to a multimillionaire and was studying business in college so as to expand her empire into American territory. To be on the safe side, Satsuki had created fake accounts of Ryuko studying at a nearby college in case Ragyo wanted to check up on this.

"What will I do if someone tries to speak to me in Russian?"

"Then you excuse yourself and say you have to go to the bathroom." Ryuko nodded her head and absently twiddled with her bow-tie. "Are you nervous?" Satsuki asked, grabbing her purse and putting in some necessities, like a small hand gun and a couple of tissues and bandaids. Ryuko didn't notice, too busy trying to loosen the bow tie that felt too tight on her.

"I am. You said I'm meeting your mom at the event. And that she's going to scrutinize me."

"She will. But I intend to keep the conversation short. I'll tell her you have something to attend to and then we will leave."

"And when are you going to pick up the thing that we're infiltrating this event for?" Satsuki hadn't told the details of what object it was she was picking up. This was because Satsuki wasn't actually picking anything up, but Ryuko didn't need to know this, covering up the lack of information by saying the less people knew about it, the less libaility it was if they got caught.

"Don't worry about that. I'll have it done before you'll even notice." This was all a cover so that Ryuko wouldn't learn the real purpose of the event and that purpose was Ragyo wanting to see the 'man' Satsuki was dating.

Ryuko heaved out a nervous sigh. "Alright." She straightened out her suit jacket, trying to calm her nerves. "Let's go." Satsuki offered her her hand and they made their way to the limo that was waiting to deliver them to their destination.


	16. Chapter 16

Kill La Frat

Chapter 16: A Day of Love and Hate

 **A/N: This is a series of short vignettes of Valentine's day skits. I really wanted to put out a chapter of the frat celebrating it, although I wasn't originally going to write a chapter for it, but then I got an idea for a funny scene that could happen and basically decided why not write a chapter around that one scene. Thus, this is the result. I hope that you enjoy it.  
**

Satsuki strode over to her college locker, ready to begin her day of classes. The school was mainly empty as it was early in the morning still. Satsuki was one of the few students who took morning classes and actually enjoyed them. She was on her way to her first class of the day, needing to drop by her locker first to pick up her textbooks.

She had her nose buried deep in a book about Classical Rome when she reached for the handle of her storage, not noticing the way the metal bugled wildly outwards, the metal straining and creaking from holding back the contents. She popped the lock open and a cascade of pink letters, red hearts, balloons, flowers, and boxes of chocolates showered her, burying her completely. She didn't even have time to yell out in surprise. A couple of other college students froze in their journey down the hallway to stare in concern, exchanging glances with one another in consternation for what they should do. Was she okay?

The huge pile of gifts shifted and then erupted, sending several big teddy bears over the bystanders heads. Satsuki sat her, her neat hair ruffled and a smear of chocolate on her face. She spat out a mouthful of letters declaring their undying love to her and gave a huge sigh.

She really, really, hated Valentine's day.

* * *

"Ryuko wake up! Wake up!" Mako's exuberant voice pulled a reluctant Ryuko out of the clutches of the pleasant dream she had been having and into the cold harsh reality of what day it was today.

"Mako-?" Ryuko groaned when she saw the girl barrel into her bedroom, wearing a most ridiculous pink outfit. "Come on Ryuko, get up!"

"No," Ryuko moaned, turning her back to the girl and pulling the covers over her head. "I refuse to partake in this stupid holiday!"

"It's not stupid Ryuko! It's a matter of life and death!" Mako set down the two tons of dark chocolate she had been carrying onto Ryuko's desk, snapping the wood in half. "Mako, just let me sleep!" Ryuko's sheets were ripped off of her, exposing her skin to the cold air. She placed the pillow over her head instead, curling up into a ball and trying to get warm.

"Ryuko, it's already three in the afternoon. I waited all this time for you!" Mako stood over the dark haired girl and flapped her hands around.

"Well then you can keep on waiting, because I'm planning on sleeping through this whole day!" Mako ripped the pillow off of Ryuko's head too and Ryuko let out an indignant cry.

"If you sleep through the day then who will help me eat all these sweets?"

Ryuko gave a sigh and sat up on bed, crossing her bare legs over one another and scratching her tummy under her over sized t-shirt. Her hair was mussed up from sleep and stuck up in all directions. "Mako we both know that you can eat all that candy by yourself and that you don't need me."

"But Ryuko, I _do_ need you!" Mako readied her hands over her head and Ryuko sighed again. Here came the hallelujah speech. "Today is a very important day in the history of the world. Today is Valentine's day, a day of bloodshed and violence!" Ryuko rolled her eyes. Each year Mako told her this story and each year it got more dramatic. "An evil vampire," at this Mako pantomimed being a vampire, Dracula's theme song playing in the background and lighting and thunder flashing menacingly. "By the name of Valentine wished to conquer the world. He had armies of evil minions waiting to hunt down humans. And the people were scared. No traditional weapons worked on this vampire. Stakes, garlic and sunlight were useless on him. But then two girls had a wonderful idea. They decided the power of love might work, for the vampire was an evil old creature that had never felt love in all his years of existence. So they went and hunted down for symbols of true love, and what they came up with was heart shaped stakes, chocolates laced with aphrodisiac, and bears." Mako's body continued to move rapidly as she took on many different stances to fit in with the story, some twisting her out of shape.

"The two girls cornered the evil vampire and a mighty fight happened. But with their weapons they were able to defeat him and save humanity!" Mako raised her hands up in a cheer. "The day was then named Valentine's day so that the world would never forget the bravery of the two girls and of such an evil vampires existence. And the weapons they used were readjusted to be less deadly and now are symbols for love that people use to give each other!" Mako finished at this, lowering her hands with flourish and waiting for Ryuko's response.

Ryuko really hated this holiday. She thought it was stupid to have romance be commercialized. And perhaps the fact that she never got chocolates from anyone other Mako or her family, had her a bit salty. Not that she would ever admit it bothered her.

"Fine, I'll eat your stupid chocolates, but only a little!" Ryuko raised her pointer finger to make a point.

"But we have to eat all of it, or else Valentine will come back! It's the tradition."

"It's your tradition," Ryuko pointed out. "You know no one else celebrates it like you do Mako."

"That's only because they have forgotten the true story! But I have not and so it is my duty to carry on for them!" Mako put up her hand triumphantly and put her foot on the pile of dark chocolates. They were small individual pieces wrapped up in tin foil. She plucked one out. "Let's get started."

"Can I eat something first? Chocolate is not good on an empty stomach."

Before Mako could respond a loud cry came from downstairs. "Mankanshoku! I request your presence!"

"Ooo~, I wonder what Gamagori sempai wants!" Mako ran down the stairs and Ryuko took this moment to pick up her discarded pillow and sheets and go back to sleep.

Mako joined her older college peer downstairs and saw the giant bear of a man, holding a giant bear of a bear on a leash. The bear looked wild, it's fur combed to look more presentable and bruise around it's eye where Ira had punched it in order to subdue it.

"Oh wow, it's a bear!" The bear rolled it's eyes at that obvious statement.

"Yes, Mankanshoku. I wanted to-to give you-a-a-gift for this day," Ira confessed, his face red but he shouldered on. "And nothing seemed appropriate for you. I wanted to show you-you-you the ferocity of my l-l-lov-like for you and happened to come across this bear on my-my walk." Ira decided it was a bit too early to use the love word. The bear again rolled it's eyes at the man's stammering. "It was extremely ferocious and I decided it spoke to my fierce feelings well. So please, take this as a token of my feelings and go-go- out-t-t-t with me." Ira bowed his massive head, his face even more red than before and sweat dripping off of it. Mako was quiet a moment as she appraised the bear and then a smile broke out on her face. "You know of the Valentine's day story too! And how they used wild bears to fight the evil vampire!"

Ira picked his head up, not expecting to hear this. Mako was smiling, oblivious to his confusion. "And yes, I'll go out with you! Anybody who still knows the tale is a great person in my book!" Ira's earlier confusion shot out of his head and a wide smile broke out on his face. "Thank you! I will treat you with utmost respect!" He couldn't believe he had been so stressed out over this when it had been so easy!

"Now let's go outside and play Mr. Bear!" Mako exclaimed, taking the leash from Ira, who was stuck in a dream world of all the wonderful dates he could take Mako on. As he and the imaginary version of Mako danced in a rose colored landscape of his mind, the coconut haired girl took the bear outside and took to riding on it's back, pretending she was one of the girls in the story, and charging into battle.

* * *

Ryuko eventually went downstairs when the growling in her stomach grew to be too much. It was five in the afternoon now and Mako hadn't come back up to the room. Weird, what was the girl doing?

"Oi, Ira, do you know where she is?" Ryuko asked the giant who was standing in the common room, his eyes somewhere else and a dopey grin on his face. For some reason he sparkled.

All Ira did was sigh blissfully in response. _Well, he's useless,_ Ryuko concluded and decided to scope out the kitchen first. Mako had only been gone for a little while. She couldn't have gotten into _that_ much trouble. Plus she was older and could take care of herself for the little bit of time it took Ryuko to eat something.

What Ryuko didn't know was that Mako had spotted a man she thought was a vampire. He had pale skin, red eyes and refused a giant heart from a girl, flinching away from it as if it hurt him to look at it. Mako clutched her hand in determination. Valentine was trying to rise again, but Mako would stop him. "Onward, Mr. Bear. We must gather more allies."

Ryuko had been rummaging through the cabinets for the past five minutes to look for something quick and already made to eat, when Aikuro came into the kitchen.

"Looking for food?" He asked in a suave tone.

"Yea," Ryuko responded not turning to look at him as she stuck her head in another cabinet only to find cans of green peas. Who even had a whole cabinet dedicated to peas? Only a health freak like Satsuki would. "There's nothing good to eat."

"I might have a suggestion."

"Yea, like what?" Ryuko turned to look at him and her jaw dropped open as the boy popped open his white button down shirt to reveal glistening abs, covered in liquid chocolate. She tried to speak but only air came out of her mouth and Aikuro smirked, knowing what effect he was having on her. Her eyes were wide as saucers and a trickle of drool climbed down her chin. "Or perhaps you'd like to try some chocolate covered nuts?" At this his hands sensually began to pull down the waistband of his pants. This snapped Ryuko out of her stupor and in her panic not to have her innocence violated, she kicked him in the balls. "As if, pervert!"

Aikuro fell to the floor with a thud, hands cupping his groin. "My chocolate covered nuts!" He cried. "You crushed them!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that!" Ryuko promised, embarrassed that she had stared open mouthedly at him before. This pervert was going to learn what it was like when someone messed with Ryuko.

* * *

Kinagase came into the kitchen half an hour later, looking for some decent snacks when he saw Aikuro on the floor, face contorted in pain. "Kinagase, help me. That bitch is crazy!"

The mow-hawked boy sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I only wanted to play a prank on her but she took it too seriously. I only wanted to show her my chocolate nuts!"

"And now you're a chocolate pretzel," the gruff man grunted out, impressed by how Ryuko had managed to twist the blue haired boys body into such a shape, his legs over his head and his arms where his legs should be.

"Come on, help me man!" Aikuro pleaded, trying to move but only rocking back and forth fruitlessly.

"No. You did this to yourself," Kinagase said and left the kitchen after snagging an apple off of the fruit bowl.

"Don't be so mean man! It's Valentine's day. Where's your love for me?" Aikuro called out after him. Kinagase took a crunchy bite of his fruit. "I don't have any," was his response and he left a still tangled up Aikuro in the kitchen.

* * *

In all this time Mako had ridden deep into the woods on her bear. The two came across a large group of other grizzly bears. With a couple of motivational roars from Mako's bear, soon they had an army. All of the bears knew the story of Valentine's day. Their ancestors had taken part in it, and now, they would be able to as well. They ran to a secret storage place in the woods, that held bear armor and bear weapons. There was even a set of human armor for Mako, no doubt that of which had once belonged to one of the two girls. The bears had kept the armor in top condition over all these years.

Mako suited up, the helmet a bit big on her head and sliding down over her eyes as she spoke. "Alright you bears, today we fight-" Mako's speech was interrupted by her bear nudging her in the side. He pointed a paw to the single piece of armor left; another suit for the second of the two girls. Mako understood what he was saying. They needed the to find the other girl as well. And they didn't have a lot of time.

Iori stood outside a cake shop, gazing into the display. He wanted to buy something for his frat family but he didn't know what. What flavor of cake did they even like? Money was of no issue to him, so he could buy all the cake he wanted, but it was a matter of taste preference. He didn't want to get them something nasty that they wouldn't eat. He should have done more research on this before he started. He shook his head. Maybe he should buy them something else? And there was a particular boy he had his attention on...and he knew what the boy liked but he wanted to give him something special. Something from the heart.

He was still deep in thought outside of the window when there was a thud of paws and suddenly he was in the air, someone pulling him by the back of his lab coat. "Huh?" He looked up and saw that a armor wearing woman on a bear had grabbed hold of him. "Hey, let go!" He began to panic and scrambled at the hand holding him.

"Ouch, that hurts Iori!" the girl pouted and Iori recognized her voice immediately.

"Mako?" Although he rarely talked to the girl he often heard her voice around the frat house and found it easily recognizable. "What are you doing riding on a giant bear?" The bear swerved around panicking citizens and cars that rushed out of the way. Mako was oblivious to the chaos she was causing.

"I'm saving the world and so are you!" She flashed him a smile and made their way into the woods. Once there she set him down and the rest of the bears emerged from the shadows of the woods, surrounding Iori. The blonde haired boy dusted off his jacket and looked nervously around him. What was going on?

"Iori, you have been chosen to help us save the world. Have you heard the story of how Valentine's day came to be?" When he shook his head no, Mako hopped off her bear and went into a quick reiteration of the story. "And since the evil vampire lord has come back we need two girls in order to fight him."

"Uh, Mako, you think I'm a girl?" Iori asked.

"Yes. With your long beautiful hair, girlish face and small stature you must be a girl. Don't worry about the flat chest, boobs aren't all that matters on the girl!" Mako gave him a reassuring smile that didn't exactly reassure him at all.

"Mako, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm actually a man. Albeit a feminine one." Iori got this a lot, but he thought that living in the same house with him for so long would have cleared away this misunderstanding.

Mako paused at this, not entirely believing him. Her bear said something to her in bear grunts and then approached Iori, sniffing in deeply. The boy let out an eek at the close proximity to the bears huge maw. The bear inhaled deeply, Iori's hair fluttering to his nose. Then he went back to Mako's side and grunted something to her. Mako's face cleared up at this. "Oh, okay. So you are a boy."

"Yes," Iori snapped back, peeved about this. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So I would appreciate it if you would let me go so I can go back to shopping."

Mako shook her head. "It's too late for that now. The vampire has already made moves and amassed a giant army just outside the city limits. Any minute now he will attack, sending the place and the university into chaos. I don't have time to find another replacement for you." Mako pushed the armor into his hands. "So suit up. It's time to ride." Her face was grim and Iori swallowed nervously. What had he been dragged into?

* * *

Ryuko was sitting on the couch of the huge room, watching TV in disinterest. She flicked through the channels, grunting in annoyance as each channel had a special show or report on Valentine's day and what cute things to do on it. Giving up, she flicked off the TV and let her head hit the back of the couch as she sagged into it. Now what did she do? She was really bored, and she knew if she went outside she would only see disgusting heart decorations everywhere. Maybe she could play a game with Houka? She'd wipe the floor with him. Or maybe she could bother Kinagase?

Satsuki came into the room, disrupting her thoughts. "Wow, what happened to you?" Ryuko exclaimed when she saw the haggard state the frat leader was in.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Satsuki said shortly. Her hair was a mess, her clothes crumpled up and there was a smattering of heart stickers all over her bag. Usually the frat leader was the picture of perfection. What happened in her day that had done this to her?

"This is why I don't go out on Valentine's day. Too much crazy going on," Ryuko indicated to the whole of Satsuki's body as the girl flopped down into the armchair with a sigh and loosened her already loose collar. "You hate Valentine's day too?" Satsuki asked, staring up at the ceiling as she laid her head back momentarily.

"Hell yea I do!" Ryuko grunted out, pounding her fist into her hand. "It's all so pointless. We're forced to buy gifts on this day to show love to one another even though we shouldn't have to materialistically prove it!"

There was an amused hmm from Satsuki and she picked up her head to look at Ryuko. "Sounds like someone never got anything for Valentine's day."

"Shut up!" Ryuko snapped back, Satsuki's comment striking a nerve. "I'll have you know that I did get stuff but I never wanted them!"

Satsuki didn't comment more on this, opting to pull out a piece of paper from her bra that had been scratching her all day. How had this even got here? She crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder. Then snapping her fingers a swarm of butlers showed up, surrounding her and busying themselves with modifying something for her. When they departed a couple of seconds later Satsuki was back to her pristine image, almost sparkling with brilliance. Ryuko had to adjust her eyes to the glow.

"I might have to do something about this holiday," Satsuki said contemplatively. "Or at least put a restraining order to prevent people from leaving me gifts in my locker, my desk and my lunch." Satsuki closed her eyes briefly as images of a avalanche of gifts coming from her locker, of her desk exploding from having been crammed too tightly with presents, and of a naked man popping out of a huge cake that had been plopped onto her table, ran in her head. She shook it to dislodge these thoughts.

"Can you please cancel it?" Ryuko sat up, suddenly interested. "I would so love it." She leaned towards Satsuki, her eyes twinkling with hope and dead serious expression on her face.

Nonon was standing outside the door to this room, peering in through the crack, her hands fiddling nervously with the box of chocolates she was holding. She wanted to give it to Satsuki earlier but her friend had been swamped with gifts the whole day from countless admirers. And besides she didn't want Satsuki to think these were romantic chocolates that Nonon wanted to give, but friendship ones. She made a small noise of indecisiveness. _Come on, just do it!_ She scolded herself. _Stop being such a wimp. Satsuki won't think anything more of it. It's just Valentine's day candy._

"Hey, Nonon what are you up to?" Nonon nearly dropped the candy and turned to glare at Uzu, her heart beating heavily.

"Shut up. Do you have to be so loud?" She hissed and his smile softened. "Besides shouldn't you be on your date right now?"

Uzu shook his head, his neatly combed hair falling into his eyes. "I just got back from that one, but I had to come back to get ready for my other date." He was wearing a blue tux with the shirt collar opened, and a pair of shades were in his hair.

"Is it with the same girl?" Nonon asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer she was about to get.

"No." Uzu flashed her a cocky smile. "I actually have five different dates tonight. But they don't know."

"You're such an asshole. I hope you catch something nasty from one of them," Nonon shot back.

"I'm not sleeping with them. I'm only treating them to a nice dinner and some movies. I'm only helping out those lonely hearts who don't have a date for today. I'm doing something good." Uzu explained.

"Uh-huh, I bet," Nonon said, not at all convinced.

"Anyways, what are you waiting around for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just give her the candy. If it's from you it'll be special."

Nonon's ears flushed, angry that he had read her so quickly and accurately. "Don't tell me what to do, asshole. I was going to do it."

This time it was Uzu's turn to be disbelieving. "Sure. That's why you stood there for three minutes." That boy-how much did he see?

Nonon's fingers tightened on the package and she aimed a kick at his shin. "Just go on your date already!"

"Fine, fine!" Uzu put up his hands, wincing at his sore shin. "I was only trying to help!" He walked away to get changed and Nonon turned back to the door, exhaling deeply. She got this. She could do it.

She peered in, listening in on the conversation. "So we are agreed that we will ban Valentine's day for good." Satsuki was speaking, leaning over to look at something on the table with Ryuko close next to her. The proximity of the two made Nonon's nostrils flare. "And don't forget that from now on if someone gives us candy or heart related shit we can deck them!" Ryuko cried out, enthusiastically rolling up the sleeve of her shirt. Satsuki gave a laugh at this. "Eager to fight as always."

Nonon gave a sigh and stepped away from the door. It felt weird to go in now. She felt like she would be intruding on something. And the lady seemed to hate the holiday anyways. There was no point in giving her something she would hate and throw out. Nonon trudged up the stairs in defeat and tossed the candies onto her desk before she collapsed to her bed and decided to immerse herself in some music to forget about her cowardice.

* * *

"Uh, Mako, I don't know how to ride a bear," Iori stammered, adjusting his armor. It was a bit loose on him but surprisingly fit the curves of his body well. He was situated on top of a huge brown bear and it was making him nervous. Would it eat him?

"That's fine. It's in your blood because you are destined to be the other girl!" Mako cried, jumping onto the back of her bear. "Just hold on and don't let go!" Then with a whistle her bear was off, Iori's lurching forwards as well. "Aiii!" He screeched out, holding on for dear life as he was tussled and tossed back and forth. A swarm of smaller bears, all wearing armor followed after him and Mako as they rushed through the forest.

"Are we-clank-almost-clank-there?" Iori asked, as his armor rattled and his grip slipped looser on the bear's fur. He didn't know how much longer he could stay on.

"Almost there!" Mako shot back. The trees began to thin and soon they were out in a mountain range. "There he is!" Mako hissed raising her hand and indicating to the bears to slow down. Iori let out a grateful sigh as his bear came to a stop. He pulled himself up from where he had slide all the way to the bears butt, to sit upon its shoulders. He followed Mako's gaze to where a vampire was walking towards them, or who she claimed to be a vampire. He had pale skin, slicked back hair and a black cape billowing around him. Behind him was an army of goblins, wearing mismatched armor and carrying sharp spears. Iori felt a shiver go through him at the sharpness of those weapons. "Come, my children," the vampire growled, in a voice that echoed throughout the mountains and sent shivers up their spines. "Unless you are scared, that is!"

"We're not scared of you!" Mako said, although her voice trembled a little bit.

"I wanna go home!" Iori whimpered to her, his eyes wide in fright.

"Do not fear," Mako said and flashed him a thumbs up. "We have weapons of our own. Besides we're Honnouji frat members! We were chosen for our bravery and stupidity!"

"I do know about you but I'm not stupid enough to go straight into a suicidal fight!" Iori whimpered. "Oh, how did it come to this?" He bemoaned and put his head in his hands. "I just wanted to shop for gifts for everyone and now I'm out fighting a vampire on a bear."

"Don't worry Iori, after this I'll help you pick out your gifts." Mako stuck out her tongue for a goofy smile. _If we survive this,_ the boy thought grimly. Then she tossed Iori a heavy wooden spear, with the tip of it heart shaped. "What's this?"

"The vampire hates heart shaped things, so we're going to stab him with it." Mako hefted up her spear, the length of it elongating in front of her. Iori tried to do the same but found it was too heavy to hold up for too long. How was he expected to do this? He really wished he hadn't joined the frat now. This whole situation seemed absurd. Or maybe it was all just a dream? Haha, that would make sense. A dream fueled by all those candies he had had before bed last night. They always said not to eat candy before sleep and he hadn't listened...but at least if it was a dream that meant he couldn't die. And if he went along with this, it would make the dream end quicker.

He raised his own spear up, filled with courage. "Alright Mako, let's teach this vampire and his minions what the true meaning of Valentine's day is!"

"Charge!" Mako ordered and the bear army surged forwards.

It was nine pm when Mako and Iori burst into the house, carrying bags, a bear behind them. Ryuko who had been dozing off in the common room as she attempted to catch up on all her missed work, snapped awake. "Mako!" she cried, jumping off of the couch to help her friend with the gifts. "Where have you been all day?"

"I've been busy! You won't believe the crazy story I have to tell you!" Mako bounced up and down in excitement as Ryuko shook her head and set down the bags. "Of course I won't believe you. And your bear can't stay here." The bear shot Ryuko a nasty look, set down the bag it had been carrying in its mouth and let out a huge roar that flung her hair back. "Uh-uh," she wagged a finger at him. "Don't even call me that, ever again." The bear glared angrily at her.

"But Ryuko he has no where else to sleep. We can't just kick him out after all he did for me!" Mako pleaded, her eyes big and sparkly as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Mako no!" Ryuko put her foot down. "Don't you remember what happened last time you brought a wild animal home?"

As the two girl's argued Iori exchanged a lot with the bear. "I still think this is a dream, you know. And now, before it ends I'm going to give Inumuta his special gift before I wake up. At least in my dreams he'll except my gift." With that the boy went upstairs and knocked on the blue haired boys door. There was a lack of game sound effects coming from inside and Iori wondered if the boy was out. But then the door swung open a second later and Inumuta peered out.

"Iori."

"Houka." The small blonde haired boy fidgeted and thumbed his gift. Taking a deep breath and deciding to just go for it-it was a dream after all-he shoved the package at the older boys face. Inumuta startled back at the close proximity of the gift but took it. "Oh, sick, it's a chocolate version of Pac-man."

"I wasn't sure what to get you but I figured you'd like video game themed stuff. To eat." Iori explained, scratching the back of his head. He wanted the frat members to have a good impression of him, particularly the blue haired boy who Iori felt he had a lot in common with even if they didn't talk much. But maybe now they would. The two stared at each other, Inumuta's eyes unreadable behind his tinted glasses. Eager to break the weird tension, Iori spoke up again. "I got everyone gifts and stuff." A cough. "How come you're not playing games today?"

"I was making something. A cross between a phone and a DS. Wanna come in and see?"

"Sure." Houka made way for the smaller boy to enter the room.

* * *

"...and then I stabbed the vampire in the heart and he exploded into dust but not before he cried out 'I will have vengeance on you one day!'. And Iori was there and Mr. Bear and all his friends. I really wish you'd been there too Ryuko cause then you could see that Valentine's day is really about an evil lord vampire!" Mako wrapped up her long story. Ryuko rolled her eyes at her, taking a bite of a chocolate heart Mako had brought her. "This was all because you didn't want to eat all those chocolates. I told you he would come back!"

"Mako, have some candy." Ryuko shoved the rest of her heart into Mako's mouth but the girl merely swallowed it all down before going back on her tirade. "Next year we have to make sure to eat all the candy! You have to promise me that!"

"I'll promise if it just gets you to shut up," Ryuko moaned. She hated this day _so_ much. Before she could pinky promise Mako anything the door rang. Soroi went to get it. "Miss Ryuko, there seems to be a gift here for you."

"A gift?" Ryuko's eyes lit up. Was it from a secret admirer? She jumped off her couch and rushed to the door. The butler was holding up a small brown box. She grabbed it out of his hands and ripped it open, finding a misshapen chocolate heart inside. It oozed and moved, a weird smell coming from it. "What the heck is this?" Ryuko gagged as she put an sleeve up to block out the worst of the smells.

"It looks weird," Mako added. "And the smell makes my nose hurt." She pinched her nose and held her breath.

"It's a gift from my sister." Satsuki happened to walk past them and stopped to make a comment.

"It's from Nui?" Ryuko squeaked, holding the box as far from herself as she could. Knowing that little bitch it could only be dog shit-it sure smelled like it!

"She made me one too." Satsuki held up a hand sized chocolate heart that looked to be made by a professional. The exact opposite of Ryuko's. "How come yours looks so nice?"

"It looks exactly the same as yours Ryuko, don't be absurd!" Satsuki said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't be mean. Nui made this thinking of you. She even put your name on it." Ryuko looked at the messy iced letters on top of the heart. "This doesn't say my name. It just says die. I'm pretty sure she was thinking of me but not in a way I approve," Ryuko shot back. Mako's face at this point was starting to get a bit blue from lack of oxygen.

"You will eat the chocolate. You will not break Nui's heart by refusing it!"

"Like hell I will! She's trying to break _me_ with this candy! Look there's even a razor blade sticking out of it!" Ryuko shoved the box at Satsuki's chest. "And if you claim the two hearts are the same then why don't you eat mine and I'll eat yours!"

"Out of the question!" Satsuki shoved the box back at Ryuko.

"Ha, that's cause you know it's different!" Ryuko pushed the box against Satuski. She pushed it back. "You will eat it, or it's the last thing you will ever do!"

"Yea I know. It's gonna be the last thing I do, period, because it's gonna kill me if I eat it!" Ryuko shrieked. The heart was now making ticking noises, like it was counting down something. A doorbell went off.

"I'll get it," the butler said and left the two girls staring heatedly at each other.

"Could someone close the box? I'm starting to run out of air." Mako mumbled behind her hand but neither girl heard her. Her face was really blue now and sweat droplets were gathering on her face.

"Lady Satsuki, Nui is here," Soroi announced as he led a small pig tailed girl into the room by the hand. On her face was the most innocent of smiles but Ryuko only saw pure evil.

"Nui, what a pleasant surprise," Satsuki bent down to greet her with a kiss on the head.

"I came to check that you guys ate my chocolates. And I also wanted to see Ryuko." The girl held up her hands and Satsuki lifted her up into her arms. "It sounds like you love Ryuko more than me nowadays. You always want to play with her." Satsuki gave a pout.

"I love you more nee-san," Nui giggled and buried her face into her sister's shoulder.

"Good. And I'm certain Ryuko would like to play with you too."

Mako's eyes rolled into the back of her head from holding her breath for so long and she fell to the floor. Ryuko meanwhile was too paralyzed by fear to notice anything around her. All the cells in her body were telling her to run, run, run!

"Ryuko-" Nui turned her head to Ryuko and the girl panicked. She grabbed the heart out of the box and crammed it into her mouth. She'd take the chance of eating whatever was in this and possibly dying rather than spend another play date with the girl.

All that happened was all her teeth shattered on the rock hard candy because it turned out there was a rock inside it. She ended up going to the dentist to have them all replaced and as she laid on the chair, with all her teeth missing, she couldn't help but think once more, how much she hated Valentine's day.

 **A/N: When I first started writing this chapter I had no clue I would actually have Mako riding in on bears to fight a vampire. But one thing lead to another and here you go-a teenaged girl on a bear. Anyways I sure hope you all have a good Valentine's day-better than Ryuko's at least.**


End file.
